Let's Start The Game
by Yara Aresha
Summary: Updated! Mind to RnR? Seorang Player adalah julukan bagi Uchiha Sasuke, ia selalu mendapatkan gadis yang dinginkannya hanya dengan jari telunjuknya, lalu mencampakan mereka dengan seenaknya. Ketika murid baru itu datang, Sasuke benar-benar menyukai objek indah itu. Namun, gadis itu tidak berada di bawah mantra dan pesonanya. And Let's Start The Game, now!
1. Prolouge

Kalian tahu siapa gadis yang di sana?

Dia murid baru di Konoha High. Dia begitu memukau. Namanya Haruno Sakura. Manis, bukan? Sebagai kapten tim sepakbola Konoha High, hal yang masuk akal jika aku bisa berkencan dengannya. Lagipula, aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Hn, kalian tidak percaya? Baiklah, bagaimana jika kita coba sekarang, sebagai buktinya?

* * *

**Let's Start The Game**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **overOOC, Typoo's, pasaran, DLDR, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Let's Start The Game©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Prolouge**

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan seragam _sailor_ musim panasnya, yang ia padu-padankan dengan _jumper skirt_, terlihat tengah mengobrak-abrik isi loker yang tingginya melebihi tubuhnya itu. Ia mengigit bibir bawahnya saat ia susah payah meraih buku-buku dan membereskan kembali isi lokernya. Lalu, dengan santai laki-laki berambut raven berjalan ke arah gadis itu. Membuat sang gadis sedikit melompat, terkejut karena laki-laki berambut raven itu menutup lokernya tiba-tiba.

"Hai?" gadis itu kebingungan.

"Hai, cantik. Butuh sedikit bantuan?" laki-laki itu tersenyum, melancarkan aksi pertamanya.

"Tentu, itu akan menyenangkan," gadis itu tertawa, menyerahkan tas miliknya pada laki-laki raven itu, dan memasukan beberapa buku dari dalam tasnya ke dalam loker.

.

.

"Jadi, kau murid baru di sini? Suka olahraga?" laki-laki itu mencoba memulai obrolan ringan. Biasanya gadis yang diajak bicara olehnya akan segera mengajaknya kencan. Apakah gadis merah muda ini akan terpancing juga? _We will see_.

"Eh? Um, yeah. _cheerleader_, voli, balet. Kau?" gadis itu tersenyum. Kemeja sailornya sedikit terangkat, memperlihatkan perut rampingnya.

_Damn!_ Laki-laki raven itu meneguk ludahnya.

"Sepakbola, basket. Kau masuk tim di sini?" laki-laki itu kembali bertanya.

"_Yeah_... kalau kau?" gadis itu melemparkan pertanyaannya dan menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan penuh selidik.

"_Hn_, tentu. Aku harap, kau akan menyemangati tim sepakbola kami di pertandingan kami berikutnya. 28 nomor punggungku, dan di pertandingan nanti, aku ingin kau memakai _jersey _milikku, jika kau mau..." laki-laki raven itu berharap jawaban 'iya' terlontar dari bibir sang gadis. Ini akan menjadi kemenangannya.

Di Konoha High, biasanya ketika tim pemandu sorak memakai _jersey _salah satu anggota tim sepakbola, maka itu menunjukan bahwa mereka merupakan sepasang kekasih, atau akan menjadi sepasang kekasih.

"Hm, aku tidak terlalu mementingkannya, tapi terima kasih," gadis itu menolaknya.

'_Apa? Aku belum pernah, tidak pernah ditolak. TIDAK PERNAH. Aku ini laki-laki impian semua orang.'_

"Baiklah, kau butuh bantuan untuk menuju ke ke lasmu?" laki-laki raven itu mencoba tersenyum. Berharap ia masih memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati dan menarik perhatian sang gadis. Tapi tidak pernah ada jawaban dari bibir tipis sang gadis, ketika suara Sabaku Gaara terdengar dari seberang, bersama dengan Akasuna Sasori yang membuntutinya di belakang.

.

.

"Sakura," panggil Gaara.

"Ya Tuhan, Gaara?!" gadis bermahkota indah itu berbalik dan berteriak, mengejutkan laki-laki raven yang berdiri di sampingnya, kemudian mata _onyx_-nya melebar ketika Gaara berlari dan memeluk tubuh gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu.

_Apa-apaan ini?_

"Gaara! Dia baru masuk hari ini. Bagaimana bisa kau mengenalnya?" laki-laki raven itu berusaha tetap menahan emosinya dan bersikap biasa saja.

"Dia sepupuku," Gaara tertawa, mengabaikan tatapan _onyx_ yang seakan-akan mengalirkan listrik bertegangan tinggi.

Gadis bernama Sakura ikut tertawa kecil, kemudian beralih ke arah Sasori yang baru saja sampai di tempatnya berdiri.

"Hei, Sasori-_kun_," Sakura tersenyum, melambaikan tangannya sambil tersipu.

"Sakura, aku tidak percaya kau ada disini! Dasar _stalker_," Sasori semakin mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sakura, kemudian membawa Sakura ke dalam pelukan hangat.

_Cih, apalagi sekarang?_

"Biar kutebak, Sasori, kau saudara kembarnya yang hilang?!" laki-laki raven itu menatap bosan.

Sasori memberikan tatapan aneh ke arahnya, sebelum Sakura menjelaskan bahwa sejak kecil Sakura, Gaara, dan Sasori tumbuh bersama. Sasori merupakan sahabat Gaara dan sahabatnya.

.

.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Aku lupa satu hal. Ini _jersey_ milikku untuk pertandingan nanti. Kau harus memakainya, ok?" Sasori menyerahkan _jersey_ miliknya yang bernomor 21.

"_Kay_," Sakura tersenyum manis dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Seketika, rahang milik laki-laki berambut raven itu seakan jatuh menyentuh tanah. Gadis incarannya menerima _jersey_ milik orang lain, bukan milikknya. Dengan cepat Sakura menyambar tasnya dari laki-laki raven itu, kemudian menutup dan mengunci lokernya. Melambaikan tangannya serta mengucapkan ucapan 'selamat tinggal' sebelum ia berjalan dengan Sasori yang melingkarkan lengannya di pinggangnya yang ramping. Sasori kembali menatap ke arah laki-laki raven itu dan menyeringai, memberikan tatapan 'Kena kau Uchiha'.

Oh, _Kami-sama_. Rasanya seperti seekor keledai, karena Uchiha selalu mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya. Laki-laki berambut raven itu hanya harus mencari cara untuk melewati ini.

"_Tch_, baiklah. Permainan dimulai, Akasuna Sasori. Kau sebaiknya berhati-hati. Aku, Uchiha Sasuke, akan mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan."

.

.

**to be continued**


	2. Chapter One

**Let's Start The Game**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **overOOC, Typoo's, pasaran, DLDR, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Let's Start The Game©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari pertama Haruno Sakura menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha High. Konoha High merupakan sekolah terbaik di Tokyo, sekolah ini berdiri berdasarkan sistem internasional, wajar saja biaya sekolahnya pun mahal. Bahkan bukan sembarang orang yang bisa masuk ke sekolah ini, hampir semua anak-anak Konoha High adalah anak pintar yang berasal dari keluarga terpandang, seperti halnya ia, Sabaku Gaara, Akasuna Sasori dan Uchiha Sasuke.

Sebenarnya sekolah Sakura sebelumnya, di Hokkaido, tidak kalah hebatnya dengan Konoha High. Tapi, alasan gadis itu pindah sekolah karena sekolah ini memiliki tim c_heerleaders_ yang sangat baik dibandingkan dengan sekolahnya dulu, dan di sana tidak semua cabang olahraga bisa diikuti, berbeda dengan Konoha High, sekolah ini memiliki gedung olahraga yang besar dan sangat lengkap, impian gadis itu menjadi seorang atlet, jadi ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan kehidupan SMA-nya di Konoha High, bukan menjadi _stalker_ yang seperti Sasori katakan.

Sakura menghela napasnya dengan berat. Kelas berjalan dengan begitu lambat. Di sekolah baru pun, tidak ada perubahan. Baginya membosankan. Tapi ia tetap bersabar, dan menantikan pergantian jam. Kebetulan, di hari pertamanya ini, ada pelajaran olahraga―voli―salah satu keahlian Sakura. Setiap musimnya, Konoha High akan mengadakan pertandingan olahraga yang berbeda-beda sampai akhir bulan. Seperti musim panas ini, cabang olahraga yang wajib diikuti adalah voli dan renang, yang akan dilakukan secara _rolling_, seminggu tiga kali pertandingan. Sakura sudah tergabung dengan tim voli Konoha High, ia memilih voli dan c_heerleaders_ sebagai ekstrakulikulernya. Sedangkan untuk c_heerleader_s setiap musim akan melakukan kegiatan dan juga jika tim sekolah mengikuti kejuaraan atau pertandingan dengan sekolah lain, setelah itu di musim semi adalah sepakbola dan basket, sedangkan di musim dingin biasanya cabang olahraga yang dilakukan adalah voli, basket, atau sepakbola.

Setelah menunggu berjam-jam, akhirnya tiba juga saat yang ia tunggu-tunggu. Segera saja, ia dan seluruh murid kelas 2-A berhamburan keluar kelas. Menuju lapangan voli, dan mengganti seragam mereka dengan baju olahraga. Sebelum memulai pertandingan, Kurenai-s_ensei_, selaku pelatih voli di Konoha High mengajak Sakura untuk berbicara.

.

.

Setelah mengganti pakaian, Sakura berkenalan dengan beberapa orang teman sekelasnya yang belum ia kenal, mereka menyambutnya dengan hangat. Sakura bisa menyimpulkan, bahwa di sini mereka benar-benar tidak mementingkan 'label', tidak ada penindasan. Semua orang adalah sama disini, _yeah_ semua orang yang bersekolah di sini populer. Dan satu kenyataan lagi, di sini, jika kau merebut pacar orang lain, kau tidak akan mendapatkan gertakan, tidak ada yang akan memandangmu dengan pandangan yang mengintimidasi, tidak akan ada seorang pun yang akan menamparmu atau mencakar tubuh mulusmu dengan kuku palsu mereka, mereka hanya akan membicarakannya denganmu dan berbaikan, kemudian memutuskan untuk _move-on_.

Begitu berdiri di lapangan voli, Kurenai-_sensei_ memerintahkan murid kelas 2-A untuk dibagi menjadi beberapa tim dengan setiap tim masing-masing beranggotakan lima orang. Kurenai-s_ensei_ membebaskan mereka untuk memilih teman satu tim mereka sendiri. Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya melihat sekeliling, tidak jauh di sana, ia melihat sepupunya Gaara, Sasori, dan Tayuya―teman sebangkunya yang baru―dan pandangannya teralihkan ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang ia temui pagi ini di loker miliknya tengah dikerumuni beberapa anak perempuan dikelasnya.

Sakura masih menatap laki-laki raven itu jika saja Gaara tidak menarik lengannya. "Kita satu tim, ok?" ucapnya seraya menunjuk dirinya, Sasori, Tayuya, dan Karin. Karin seorang pemandu sorak juga, sebagian besar anak perempuan di kelas 2-A merupakan anggota c_heerleaders_. Karin lebih pendek dari Sakura, sekitar 155 cm, dia seorang _flyer_ dalam tim c_heerleaders_, sementara Sakura, 159 cm, sehingga posisinya berada di bagian _base_.

Sakura menganggukan kepalanya dan memberi mereka senyuman. Mereka sepakat untuk menjadikan Gaara sebagai kapten tim voli mereka, kapten lainnya adalah laki-laki berambut raven itu, sedangkan dua orang kapten lainnya di tim yang berbeda, Sakura belum mengenalnya.

_Ternyata namanya Uchiha Sasuke, dan teman sekelasku. _

Setelah tim terbentuk, mereka harus memberi nama untuk tim mereka dan sebuah warna sebagai ciri masing-masing tim. Tim Sakura akhirnya memilih warna merah, lalu mereka memberi nama tim mereka 'Haruno and The Reds', mengingat Sakura adalah satu-satunya anggota berambut _pink_ di tim ini. Nama tim yang lain pun tidak kalah anehnya dengan nama tim Sakura dkk, seperti nama tim Sasuke, ia memberi nama 'The Prince of Jersey', benar-benar buruk. Selanjutnya, Kurenai-_sensei_ memberitahu bahwa pertandingan akan segera dimulai. Namun, karena Sakura adalah satu-satunya atlet voli dikelas, Kurenai-_sensei_ tidak memperbolehkan Sakura menjadi seorang _skiper, _setidaknya sampai pertandingan ke-tiga nanti, karena menurutnya tidak akan adil bagi tim lain. Dengan sangat menyesal, Sakura harus setuju dan mematuhi peraturannya.

_Biarlah. Aku yakin, tim-ku tetap akan memenangkan pertandingan ini._

.

.

Satu hal yang Sasuke suka dari seorang gadis adalah bahwa ia memiliki wajah dan sifat yang lucu. Menyaksikan Sasori dan Sakura tengah bergurau dan tertawa setiap tiga detik membuatnya naik pitam.

Sakura adalah target Sasuke yang selanjutnya. Jika Sasuke tidak bisa mendapatkannya, maka Sakura akan mematahkan rekornya dengan sempurna. Sasuke harus mendapatkannya. Ia harus mendapatkan _high-score_ kali ini. Sasori dan dirinya sempat membicarakan tentang hal ini. Sasori berkata bahwa ia lebih dulu dan lebih lama mengenal Sakura, gadis itu bukan sebuah mainan, dia terlalu berharga.

_"Jangan berani kau mencoba menyentuhnya, kau bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sakura," _ujar Sasori kepada Sasuke saat jam pelajaran matematika berlangsung.

Akasuna Sasori penghalang.

Uchiha mendapatkan apa yang ia inginkan, selalu. Dan kali ini ia menginginkan Haruno Sakura, harus segera mendapatkannya. Laki-laki berambut raven itu hanya butuh waktu. Ia akan mendapatkan Sakura dengan cara apapun. Kemudian ketika ia telah merasa bosan mempermainkan Sakura, maka, Akasuna bisa memilikinya.

"_Tch_, Akasuna, namamu lebih cocok jika menjadi_ Akuma_. Bodoh!" rutuknya.

.

.

Kesal, itu yang dirasakan bungsu Uchiha saat ini. Maka, dengan sengaja, ia memastikan _service_-nya mendarat langsung ke kepala merah Sasori. Sakura membelalakan _emerald_-nya dan menatap tajam pada Sasuke. Sasuke memberinya seringaian menggoda. Sakura menatapnya sengit, seolah berkata 'apa sih maumu?' dan Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, tidak peduli.

Sasori memegang kepalanya dan memejamkan sebelah matanya, menahan rasa sakit akibat terkena _service_ Sasuke, lalu mengambil bola voli, bersiap-siap untuk melemparkan kembali ke arah Sasuke.

"Tidak, Sasori-_kun_. Ini milik kita. Itu benar-benar disengaja, jadi tidak ada yang mendapat _point_. Sekarang giliran kita yang melakukan _service_. Ayo rotasi!" ujar Sakura.

Saat ini tim Sasuke dan Sakura tengah bertanding, kali ini Sakura sebagai _server_. Gadis itu menyeringai pada Sasuke, maju selangkah, melempar bola, melompat dan memukul bola dengan kencang. Suara debuman bola terdengar begitu keras di lapangan. _Service_ yang sempurna. Ya, sangat sempurna jika saja bola itu tidak melayang tepat ke wajah tampan Sasuke. Dengan terkejut, Sasuke mengambil langkah mundur.

"Kau sengaja. Sekarang giliran kami," ujar Sasuke.

"Tidak, itu kecelakaan, sungguh," Sakura menyeringai pada Sasori, sebelum mereka melakukan _high-five_. Sasuke mendecih dan kemudian membiarkan Sakura meraih bola kembali untuk mengulang _service_-nya, ia mengikat rambutnya yang panjang di sisi kiri dengan asal, mengunci rambut merah muda yang indah itu agar tidak berkibaran.

Sakura melakukan _service_ sekali lagi, kali ini bukan ke arah Sasuke. Permainan pun berlangsung sebagaimana mestinya kembali, kemudian ketika Sasuke berada di bawah net dengan bola yang melambung di sisi Sakura, Sakura melangkah cepat, melompat, mengayunkan kedua lengannya di atas kepala, lalu mengayunkannya ke kiri bawah dan menghantam lapangan voli.

_Demi Kami-sama, dia benar-benar gadis ter-sexy._

"_Sensei_! Sakura _spiker_, timku mendapatkan bola sekarang?" teriak Sasuke.

"Sakura! Aku bilang tidak boleh menjadi _spiker_ untuk saat ini! Ya, tim Sasuke mendapatkan bola," Kurenai-s_ensei_ balas berteriak.

Tayuya dan Karin memutar bola mata mereka. "Bagus, tuan pengadu. Pergilah menangis kepada pelatih sana, _Mr. Player_ Konoha," cibir Karin.

Alih-alih membalas perkataan Tayuya dan Karin, Sasuke bersiap untuk melakukan _service. _Permainan ini benar-benar tekesan curang. Bola lalu-lalang melewati net, kemudian Sasuke memutuskan mencoba untuk menjadi _spiker_. Ia bukan atlet voli, hanya saja ia memiliki kemampuan yang sama dengan Sakura sebenarnya. Tapi, s_ensei_ mengatakan bahwa hanya Sakura yang tidak diijinkan menjadi _spiker_. Jadi tidak bebas, bukan?

Sebelum bola yang dilambungkan Sasuke sempat menghantam kepala Sasori kembali, Sakura berhasil mendapatkan bola, ia memberikan operan kepada Gaara, dan selanjutnya Gaara mengambil alih pertandingan dengan menjadi _spiker._ Bola berhasil menembus gawang lawan, dan tim Sakura mendapatkan _point_ kembali. Sasuke mendecih sebelum melakukan rotasi dengan anggota timnya.

.

.

Sekarang giliran Tayuya untuk melakukan _service_. Ia mendapat gelar _'The Most Cute Girls'_ tahun lalu di acara prom Konoha High. Tapi dia adalah gadis mantan Sasuke yang ke 145. Yah, Sasuke bahkan tidak ingat ia gadis keberapa. Sayangnya _service_ Tayuya gagal dan menyentuh net, sehingga tim Sasuke yang mendapatkan _point_ kali ini. Kemudian, sebelum tim Sasuke melakukan _service_, di seberang sana, Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura tengah menunjukkan Tayuya cara yang lebih baik untuk melakukan _service_.

_Sakura tampak begitu cantik saat ia berbicara sambil menggerakan lengannya. Tunggu__―__aku hanya mengatakan cantik? Maksudku dia begitu Hot._

_._

_._

_Priiiitttt..._

Akhirnya pertandingan pun selesai. Tentu saja dengan kemenangan berada di pihak Sakura. Timnya membantai tim Sasuke dengan skor 20-7. Setelah usai pertandingan, Sasuke memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Sakura sesaat setelah gadis itu selesai mengganti bajunya. Sakura mengganti baju olahraganya dengan kaus _v-neck_ berwarna hijau tosca, rok _jeans_ yang hanya sampai lututnya, dan _heels_ yang mempercantik kaki jenjangnya.

_She is so damn good._

"Hei, permainan yang bagus," ujar Sasuke seraya tersenyum.

"Hm, jika kau tidak menjadikan Sasori-_kun_ sebagai targetmu. Aku tidak akan mencoba membunuhmu dengan bola voli," Sakura memutar matanya.

Sasuke terkekeh. "Sepertinya kau begitu membenciku. Ah, apa kau menyukai bocah merah itu?" katanya.

"Tidak, Sasori-_kun_ dan aku bersahabat sejak kecil, lagipula Gaara mengatakan kau seorang pria yang lucu, dan kau kelihatannya baik, tetapi Gaara juga mengatakan bahwa aku harus menjauhimu," Sakura berjinjit dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Karin dan Tayuya yang berjalan keluar dari lapangan voli, menyisakkan dirinya dan Sasuke yang saat ini tengah terlibat obrolan di samping ruang ganti. Agak sulit untuk melihatnya, karena Sasuke yang lebih tinggi darinya itu berdiri tepat di depannya.

"Kenapa dia menyuruhmu untuk menjauhiku?" tanya Sasuke, berusaha untuk terdengar tidak mengerti.

"Kau seorang _player_ profesional yang mencoba mendobrak angka 200, kau pasti lebih mengerti maksudku. Dan aku tidak ingin jika aku menjadi orang yang ke-201. Aku benci orang-orang yang bergerak terlalu cepat sepertimu. Lagipula kau bukan tipeku. Aku tidak akan pernah terjerat dalam pesona seorang _player_ sepertimu."

"_Hn_, bagaimana Gaara tahu jika aku seorang _player_? Aku bukan, tentu saja," bohong Sasuke.

Sakura mencibir. "Aku bisa memberitahumu, mengapa sepupuku tahu. Aku tidak suka orang seperti itu."

"Ah, baiklah. Kalau begitu bersedia bermain game karena aku seorang _player_? Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah jatuh cinta. Ini hanya tes untukmu. Kau bilang kau tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta kepada laki-laki sepertiku?"

"Ya, Aku memang mengatakan itu..." jeda sejenak, kemudian Sakura kembali berkata. "_Game_ apa?"

"Kita akan bersikap seperti pasangan kekasih, bermesraan, berkelahi, kencan, dan selalu bersama-sama, yah melakukan hal yang selalu dilakukan pasangan..." ucapan Sasuke terpotong oleh pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura.

"Dan yang pertama jatuh cinta kalah? Begitu?" tanya Sakura, seketika tubuhnya menegang, dan wajahnya yang merona seolah memucat.

"Ya, cerdas. Pernah melakukan hal ini sebelumnya? Ini permainanku, dan coba tebak? Aku selalu menang. Dan jika kau kalah, kau akan menjadi nomor 201," Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Percaya diri sekali bahwa kali ini mantranya akan menembus pertahanan kokoh sang gadis keras kepala.

Sakura tampak berpikir, ia memainkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. "_Deal,_" ucap Sakura, lalu ia mengulurkan tangannya kearah Sasuke. Sasuke meraihnya, dengan cepat menarik tubuh Sakura ke dalam dekapannya, tanpa aba-aba bibirnya menekan bibir tipis milik Sakura. Dan ketika bibir lembut Sakura menyentuh bibirnya, Sasuke merasakan sesuatu yang aneh... Sensasi aneh yang belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

_Rasanya... begitu menyenangkan._

Sasuke tahu bahwa tindakannya yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Sakura terkejut, karena Sakura tidak membalasnya sampai detik terakhir. Sakura mendorong pelan tubuh Sasuke, dan Sasuke merasakan bibirnya berubah dingin, ia merasakan ada yang hilang di sana.

Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan nanar. Entah mengapa tubuhnya seakan membeku di siang yang panas ini.

Sakura tersenyum. "Sudah menyerah?"

"_Tch_, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu. Dan aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padamu, ingat?" balas Sasuke.

"Ya, terserah kau saja..." Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasuke di lapangan. Tanpa Sakura sadari, Sasuke tidak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sakura.

Bagaimana bisa Sakura terlihat begitu menggairahkan bagi Sasuke? Dia tidak sedang jatuh cinta, bukan? Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia kembali merasakan sensasi aneh di dalam perutnya, ketika melihat Sasori yang menghampiri Sakura langsung mencium pipi gadis itu, setelah sebelumnya ia berbisik di telinga gadis itu. Rona merah sangat jelas terlukis di kedua pipi Sakura, ia terkikik geli sambil memukul pelan lengan Sasori dan merangkulnya mesra.

"Cih, aku tidak menyukai apa yang kulihat. Tapi aku yakin akhir minggu ini, atau mungkin bahkan kurang dari itu, kau Sakura, gadis yang kelewat percaya diri ini akan berlutut dihadapanku dan memohon padaku."

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**AN: **

**1. Flyer **adalah orang yang berada di atas sebuah partner stunt

**2.** **Base** tugasnya melindungi flyer. Biasanya yang berada dalam posisi ini adalah mereka yang memiliki daya tahan yang paling kuat, karena mereka yang menopang anggota cheer yang lainnya

**2. Spiker** adalah pemain yang bertugas memukul bola agar jatuh ke daerah lawan

Makasih buat yang udah baca, review, follow dan fave cerita gejenya ya :D hahaha. Pertanyaan-pertanyaannya bakalan terjawab sama ceritanya, jadi baca aja ya :P hhe.


	3. Chapter Two

**Let's Start The Game**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **overOOC, Typoo's, pasaran, DLDR, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Let's Start The Game©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter Two**

* * *

Setelah mengganti pakaiannya, Uchiha Sasuke melepaskan _headphone_ yang terpasang di kepalanya dengan kasar dan melemparkannya ke atas kasur―saat ia baru saja sampai di kediamannya. Kemudian ia berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar dengan nuansa biru tua itu. Hari ini benar-benar menjengkelkan bagi bungsu Uchiha. Targetnya menantangnya, bukan tergila-gila padanya. Ditambah lagi, laki-laki bernama Gaara dan Sasori seakan menghalangi jalannya untuk mendapatkan targetnya. Menyedihkan, selama hidupnya hal ini adalah yang pertama kali. Oh, ayolah Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Sasuke itu laki-laki paling beruntung, ia memiliki wajah yang rupawan, harta yang bergelimang, keluarga yang disegani dan dihormati seantero Tokyo, cerdas, jago olahraga, apa yang kurang darinya, sehingga gadis musim semi itu tidak tertarik padanya? Ah, tentu saja sifatnya yang menyebalkan itu, _player._

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar mesin penghisap debu dinyalakan, ia melirik jam yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya, menunjukan pukul 17.55, sepertinya ibunya sedang bersih-bersih di luar sana, kebiasaan sang ibu jika sudah mendekati waktu makan malam adalah bersih-bersih. Merasa ketenangannya―meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak tenang sama sekali―terganggu, ia mengenakan kembali _headphone _dan memperbesar _volume_ musiknya untuk meredam bunyi berisik itu.

"Haruno Sakura, tunggu saja, kau pasti akan aku taklukkan," gumam Sasuke dengan seringaian liciknya. Ia kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasur miliknya dan memejamkan kedua matanya.

.

.

Sementara Sasuke terpejam, bunyi decitan pintu menggema. Perlahan seorang pria berusia 23 tahun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kamar Sasuke. Pantas saja kehadirannya tidak membuat Sasuke bergeming, Sasuke sudah terlelap memunggunginya, ditambah dengan _headphone_ yang menutup kedua telinganya.

"_Otouto_, bangun!" pria yang tidak kalah tampan dari sang adik itu akhirnya membuka suara.

Tidak ada jawaban. Sasuke tetap terpejam tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada anikinya tersayang yang ada di belakangnya.

"Hey, ayo bangun! _Tou-san_ dan _Kaa-san_ sudah menunggumu di bawah," pria itu mengguncang tubuh adiknya dengan keras.

"Ck, Itachi," balas Sasuke dengan nada dinginnya, ia menatap kakaknya dengan tajam.

Pria bernama Itachi itu sudah menduga bahwa respon inilah yang akan diberikan oleh adiknya itu. Seorang anak laki-laki paling keras kepala yang pernah ia temui selama eksistensinya di dunia. Ia tahu, meskipun ia adalah kakak satu-satunya yang dimiliki Sasuke, namun Sasuke tidak akan semudah itu menuruti perkataannya.

"Makan malam sudah siap, ayo turun," ujar Itachi kembali.

"Katakan pada _Kaa-san_, aku tidak lapar," katanya seraya membalikan badannya lagi memunggungi Itachi.

Itachi mengerutkan dahinya. "Eh? Kau sedang sakit? Ada masalah? Kau terlihat tidak bergairah Sasu-_chan_."

"_Hn_. Berisik. Pergi sana, nanti aku akan makan kalau aku lapar."

Itachi mendesah dan memutuskan untuk membiarkan adiknya, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendengar perut sang adik berbunyi. Ia tersenyum jahil.

"Aah~ benar kau tidak lapar Sasu-_chan_?"

_Shit!_

Baiklah, Sasuke akan turun dan makan. Lagipula ia tidak bisa jika tidak melahap masakan ibunya yang enak itu. Mungkin setelah makan masakan Mikoto, ia akan menjadi lebih tenang... dan melupakan tentang si _pink _yang sedari tadi berlarian di dalam kepalanya.

"Baka! Aku akan turun!"

Itachi terbahak-bahak sambil berlari kecil menuruni anak tangga ketika Sasuke mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melemparnya dengan sebuah bantal. Sasuke mendesah dan ikut turun ke lantai bawah untuk makan malam.

Sesampainya di lantai bawah, Sasuke mengambil sebotol air mineral di dalam kulkas, menenggaknya hinga habis, kemudian duduk di ruang makan, dimana ayah, ibu dan kakaknya sudah menunggunya.

"Jadi, apa yang membuat anak _Kaa-san_ yang tampan ini malas untuk makan, hm? Kau bertengkar dengan kekasihmu? Eh, tapi apa Sasu-_chan_ sudah punya kekasih?" ucap Mikoto saat putera bungsunya duduk di sampingnya.

Sasuke menatap ibunya dengan bosan. "Aku tidak punya kekasih."

"Ehem, tidak ada suara saat makan," suara berat pria paruh baya menginterupsi. Mikoto memberikan suaminya cengiran.

"Ah, kau terlalu kaku sayang. Sekali-kali perbincangan di meja makan itu tidak apa-apa 'kan?"

.

.

Acara makan malam dikediaman Uchiha pun telah usai beberapa jam yang lalu, waktu menunjukan pukul 23:00 sekarang, namun Sasuke masih saja terjaga, padahal keluarganya sudah menuju alam mimpi sedari tadi. Kini Sasuke tengah berada di ruang keluarga yang luas dan rapi. Pendingin ruangan tidak lupa ia nyalakan, mengingat udara malam hari di musim panas akan meningkat. Ruang keluarga itu dilengkapi dengan sofa besar yang empuk, dua kursi berlengan, dan meja rendah dari kayu di tengah-tengah ruangan. Lantainya berlapiskan karpet tebal. Di sudut ruangan terdapat rak yang dipenuhi berbagai jenis buku, kebanyakan buku olahraga, mengingat bahwa hampir seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha merupakan penggemar olahraga, bahkan sang kepala keluarga, Uchiha Fugaku merupakan atlet yang berjaya di masanya dahulu. Sasuke melirik piano hitam yang diletakkan di sisi lain ruangan. Piano itu dalam keadaan terbuka, partitur-partitur musik penuh coretan berserakan di sekitarnya, di atas piano, di bangku piano, bahkan di lantai pun ada. Itu pasti ulah Itachi. Kebiasaannya jika sedang _stress_ memikirkan materi musiknya yang baru. Berbeda dengan keluarga Uchiha yang lain, sang kakak lebih memilih menekuni bidang musik dibandingkan dengan olahraga.

"Kukira kau sudah tidur," suara Itachi tiba-tiba saja terdengar dari arah belakang.

"Belum, aku tidak bisa tidur, Aniki," sahut Sasuke dengan suara rendah. Ia menoleh kearah kakaknya yang berjalan ke arah piano.

Alis Itachi terangkat. "Ada hal yang mengganggumu?" tanyanya, kemudian duduk di bangku piano.

Sasuke mendesah dan menegak kopinya yang hampir habis. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sang kakak yang kini menempatkan jari-jarinya di atas _tuts_ piano, memainkan beberapa nada ringan, agar tidak mengusik orangtua mereka yang tengah terlelap.

"Di sekolahku ada murid baru." Itachi menghentikan gerakan jarinya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Itachi menatapnya bingung, ada apa dengan murid baru?

Sasuke berjalan mendekati kakaknya dan duduk disampingnya. "Dia seorang perempuan. Dia tidak tertarik padaku," katanya lesu.

Itachi mengerutkan keningnya, kemudian terkikik geli. "Aah~ ada juga yang tidak mempan dengan kharisma seorang Uchiha."

"_Yeah_, dan kau tahu? Dia itu gadis termanis, ter-_sexy_, tercantik, ter―"

"Kau jatuh cinta padanya?" potong Itachi, Sasuke membelalakan _onyx_-nya, ia tersedak oleh salivanya sendiri.

"APA? Kau bercanda, dia yang akan jatuh cinta padaku. Aku hanya penasaran saja," balas Sasuke. Itachi mengangkat bahunya, dan kembali menyentuh _tuts_ pianonya.

Itachi tersenyum kecil. "Lihat saja sampai kau termakan ucapanmu sendiri, Sasuke. Kau hanya perlu mengalah dengan egomu itu. Maksudku... apa kau tidak lelah mempermainkan perasaan orang? Aku tidak mengerti alasanmu apa, tapi ini tidak benar."

"Tidak," gumam Sasuke. Ia tidak berani memandang Itachi, malah memberenggut menatap partitur-partitur musik milik kakaknya. "Aku tahu ini tidak benar, tapi entahlah... Intinya, aku pasti akan mendapatkan gadis itu," Sasuke menyeringai dan jemarinya bergerak lincah diatas _tuts_ piano, mengimbangi permainan sang kakak.

Itachi mengerjap. "Tch, dasar _player_. Rasakan saja saat kau mendapatkan balasan atas perbuatanmu," komentarnya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab.

Masa bodoh! Baginya karma itu tidak berlaku.

.

.

Pagi ini, ketika sang mentari baru saja menyembul di kening bebukitan, suara alarm jam weker menjerit-jerit meminta dimatikan. Sakura masih meringkuk malas di bawah selimut sambil menggerutu. Dengan mata setengah terbuka, ia julurkan tangannya untuk meraih jam wekernya. Setelah ia berhasil meraihnya, ia mematikan tombol yang ada di atas jam weker dan melemparnya ke sembarang arah.

"_Och_, Sakura!" perlahan kelopak Sakura terangkat sepenuhnya, samar-samar wajah Gaara yang kesakitan memantul dalam _emerald_-nya. Ia terkejut dan bangun dari posisi tidurnya dengan cepat.

"Ah, _gomen-gomen_~ kau sih, masuk tiba-tiba ke dalam kamarku," ujar Sakura, ia menghampiri Gaara dan mengelus kening Gaara yang tampak memerah.

"_Tck_, aku sudah mengetuk pintu beberapa kali. Cepat mandi, kita bisa telat masuk sekolah. Semuanya sudah menunggumu untuk sarapan. Hari ini, kita dan Sasori akan pergi bersama," balas Gaara.

Sakura mengangguk dan memberinya cengiran, kemudian melesat menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya itu. Saat ini, di Tokyo, Sakura tinggal di kediaman Sabaku untuk sementara.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya terguyur percikan air _shower._ Ia memejamkan matanya, kemudian mendesah lesu saat ia membayangkan bagaimana kelanjutan kisah hidup SMA-nya di Konoha High. Sakura harap hari ini lebih baik dari kemarin. Pasalnya, ia baru mengingat bahwa ia dan laki-laki _player_ itu―Uchiha Sasuke―telah hanyut dalam sebuah permainan.

"_Yeah_, kita lihat Uchiha Sasuke. Aku pasti akan menjadi cinta pertamamu, jika kau memang belum pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya."

.

.

_Teng Teng Teng_

Bel yang menunjukan waktu istirahat pun berdering nyaring seantero Konoha High. Saat ini Sakura, Sasori dan Gaara memutuskan untuk menyantap makan siang mereka bersama-sama di kantin sekolah. Sakura berjalan di samping Sasori. Sakura terkikik geli ketika lengan milik Sasori menyimpul di sekitar pinggangnya, sedangkan Gaara berjalan di sisi Sakura yang lain.

_Emerald_ Sakura menangkap objek yang sangat ingin ia hindari saat ini, Uchiha Sasuke. Ia berjalan bersama kedua temannya, senyuman mengambang, menghiasi wajah tengilnya.

'_Hm, aku pikir mereka kembar?' _gumam Sakura dalam hatinya, ketika melihat dua teman Sasuke yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya, tentu saja karena mereka berbeda kelas.

"Naruto!" Gaara memanggil laki-laki pirang itu dan melambaikan tangannya. Naruto, bersama dengan Sasuke dan kembarannya―Menma―menghentikan langkahnya, kemudian berjalan mendekati tempat Gaara, Sakura dan Sasori.

Setelah Gaara menyapa Naruto, Gaara tersenyum dan menjabat tangan Sasuke dan Menma, kemudian berbincang-bincang bersama ketiganya. Pandangan Sasuke beralih kearah dimana Sakura dan Sasori berdiri, rasanya aneh ketika _onyx _itu menatap _emerald_ Sakura dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sejenak, tatapannya terlihat kosong dan tajam menusuk sang _emerald,_ namun dengan cepat seringaian licik muncul di bibir Sasuke. Sakura meneguk salivanya dengan gugup, ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Dan Sasori lah yang pertama kali menyadari gelagat aneh dari gadis itu.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Ayo, ucapkan salam pada mereka!" Sasori tersenyum lembut. Sakura merasakan penyesalan dengan permainan yang telah ia sepakati bersama dengan Sasuke.

"_Hey,_" sapa Sakura.

Menma menatapnya dengan pandangan yang menurut Sakura sama dengan semua laki-laki yang pernah bertemu dengannya, entahlah tatapan itu seakan mengintimidasinya.

"_Hey, _Saku-_koi,_" ujar Sasuke seraya meraih tangan kanan Sakura dan mengecupnya.

Gaara menatap Sasuke dengan tajam, dengan cepat Sakura menarik kembali tangannya.

"Aku menang," gerutu Sasuke.

"Menang apa?" tanya Sasori, Gaara masih tetap memikirkan ucapan Sasuke 'Saku-_koi_' dan kecupan ditangan Sakura.

"Eh, bukan apa-apa. Sasori-_kun_, aku lapar, bisakah kita makan sekarang? Makanan apa yang terkenal enak disini?" ujar Sakura dengan gusar.

Sasuke terkekeh, seringaian kembali menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sedangkan Gaara masih terpaku di posisinya semula, saat Sakura dan Sasori telah berjalan menuju _stand _makanan. Tidak lama kemudian, Gaara tersadar dari lamunannya dan segera berlari menyusul Sakura.

.

.

"Apa maksudnya ini?" tanya Gaara, nada suaranya memberat dan iris yang senada dengan Sakura itu berkilat.

"Apa maksudmu, Gaara?" Sakura berpura-pura untuk tidak mengerti arah pembicaraan Gaara.

"Jangan berpura-pura bodoh! Kau gadis pintar. Sekarang, jelaskan padaku kenapa Sasuke memanggilmu dengan Saku-_koi_? Mengecup tanganmu dan dia mengatakan 'aku menang'?!" Gaara menatap Sakura tajam, sebelah tangannya menyentuh bahu Sakura dan mencengkramnnya sedikit kasar. "Satu lagi, Sasori bisakah kau tidak selalu memeluk pinggangnya?"

Semburat merah langsung saja menjalar ke seluruh permukaan wajah Sasori. Dengan perlahan ia melepaskan lengannya dari pinggang Sakura. Sakura acuh dan tetap memakan saladnya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang kau bicarakan," ujar Sakura tegas.

"_Ck_, jangan bertingkah bodoh dan seolah kau tidak mengerti, Nona! Katakan padaku apa yang terjadi! Bukankah aku sudah mengatakan padamu, untuk menjauhinya?" Gaara menautkan alisnya, terlihat begitu marah.

Sasori menatap Sakura dengan tatapan penuh tanya. "Katakan padaku Sakura!" pinta Gaara lagi, ia mengetuk meja di depannya dengan tidak sabar.

"Kami melakukan taruhan, cukup?" pekik Sakura.

"Taruhan?" tanya Sasori yang sejak tadi hanya menyimak perdebatan kedua sepupu itu. Ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang Sakura ucapkan, sama halnya dengan Gaara yang tiba-tiba terpaku.

"Ya, taruhan. Aku bilang padanya, bahwa aku tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta pada laki-laki sepertinya, kalian tahu 'kan dia bukan tipeku? Lalu dia bilang, karena hanya aku yang tidak terpengaruh dengan pesonanya, dia ingin memberiku tes, _ck_ omong kosong. Dan, yah kami melakukan taruhan, dengan berpura-pura seperti sepasang kekasih, yang kalah adalah dia yang jatuh cinta pertama kali," Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya.

Raut wajah Sasori berubah muram, ia bangkit dari kursi dan meninggalkan kantin begitu saja. Sakura memanggilnya dan hendak menyusulnya, namun Gaara meraih lengannya dan menyuruh Sakura untuk duduk kembali.

"Sakura! Aku tidak ingin kau melakukan ini. Tugasku adalah untuk menjagamu! Kau bukan hanya sepupu bagiku, kau adalah adik perempuanku! Jika kau jatuh cinta padanya, maka aku akan menghajarnya. Kau tidak akan tahu bagaimana caranya cupid bodoh itu menusukkan panahnya padamu! Batalkan taruhan itu, sekarang!" teriak Gaara, membuat semua yang tengah menyantap makan siangnya di kantin itu menoleh kearah mereka. Tapi, ia tidak peduli.

Sakura tersenyum tipis, dan mencoba menenangkan Gaara. "Gaara, aku janji, aku tidak akan jatuh cinta padanya."

"Tidak, ini tidak benar. Batalkan! Atau kau akan terluka," ucap Gaara dengan suara rendah, kedua tangannya menyentuh bahu Sakura. Sepupu laki-laki itu, lebih merepotkan daripada kakak laki-laki, sungguh.

"Aku tidak bisa..."

"Apa maksudmu kau tidak bisa?" Gaara mengguncangkan bahu Sakura, wajahnya tampak kecewa dan begitu marah.

"Jika aku melakukan itu, sama saja dengan aku yang kalah, dan aku akan menjadi yang ke 201. Aku akan membuatnya jatuh cinta padaku, aku akan membuatnya jera."

"Sakura! Bagaimana bisa... kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Kau harus mendengarkanku dan menjauh darinya! Kenapa kau... Gadis bodoh!"

Dalam sekejap, raut muka Gaara berubah menjadi lebih pucat dan muram. Ia tidak pernah berteriak kepada Sakura sebelum ini.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara," gumam Sakura.

"Kau akan kalah. Tunggu saja Sakura, kau akan terluka setelah ini. Dan kau tahu apa yang akan aku lakukan? Dengan senang hati aku akan menghajar Uchiha Sasuke sampai babak belur, langsung di depan matamu. So, _Let's start the game_, Saku..." Iris viridian itu berkilat merah.

Jika tatapan bisa membunuh, maka siapapun yang berada dalam radius 1 meter dari Gaara akan merasakan penderitaan yang begitu menyakitkan.

Gaara benar, permainan telah dimulai.

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**AN**: Makasih yang udah review di chap kemaren, udh aku bales lewat pm ya.. buat yg ga log-in juga makasih banyak :D review kalian sangat membangun... semoga ceritanya bisa diterima :D sampai ketemu di next chap... sengaja update cepet, mumpung ada pulsa modem -_-


	4. Chapter Three

**Let's Start The Game**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU,overOOC, Typoo's, pasaran, DLDR, alur berantakan, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Let's Start The Game©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter Three**

* * *

Setelah kedua sepupu itu terlibat debat dengan Uchiha Sasuke sebagai topik utamanya, mereka memutuskan untuk mengakhiri acara makan siang mereka yang kurang menyenangkan. Sakura meninggalkan kantin dengan langkah yang terburu-buru, berlari kearah Sasori pergi beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan Gaara, ia lebih memilih menenangkan dirinya dan kembali ke kelas.

Tepat saat itu, Sakura melewati tempat Sasuke bersama kedua sahabatnya yang baru saja menghabiskan menu makan siangnya. Sasuke memerhatikan langkah Sakura yang terlihat gusar dengan perasaan yang tidak karuan.

Diliputi rasa penasaran, maka Sasuke memohon diri kepada dua sahabat kembarnya untuk mengejar Sakura, sebelum Sakura pergi lebih jauh lagi dan ia kehilangan jejaknya. Namun, langkah Sasuke terhenti saat Naruto ikut berdiri dan sebelah tangannya menarik kerah kemeja seragam Sasuke, ia menghentak tubuh Sasuke kembali duduk di kursi.

"Teme, kau berniat menghancurkan hidupnya? Tidak bisakah kau memberinya kebebasan? Dia baru saja dua hari di sini, dan kau malah mengusik hidupnya? Demi Tuhan, dia gadis baik-baik, dia tidak pantas kau perlakukan seperti gadis-gadismu yang lain. Lagipula dia sepupu Gaara, teman dekatku," ujar Naruto.

Menma yang ada di samping Naruto hanya menatap keduanya dengan bosan.

"Kau tahu, Dobe? Aku selalu mendapatkan apa yang aku inginkan, dan aku menginginkannya!" Sasuke menepis tangan Naruto dan kembali berdiri.

"_Yeah_, aku muak dengan prinsip bodohmu itu, Uchiha. Kupastikan pada akhirnya kau akan mendapatkan balasan yang setimpal dengan perbuatanmu," Menma memberinya peringatan.

Semua orang mengatakan hal yang sama pada Sasuke, tapi sekali lagi Sasuke hanya menanggapi hal itu dengan acuh.

.

.

Sasuke berlari menyusuri koridor, mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sesosok gadis bersurai merah muda panjang. Sasuke tersenyum saat akhirnya _onyx_-nya mendapatkan objek yang dicari.

"Sakura!" teriak Sasuke, ia berlari lebih cepat mengejar sosok Sakura yang cukup jauh darinya.

Sakura mengacuhkannya, ia terus berjalan dan mencari Sasori. Dengan geram, Sasuke meraih bahunya dan memutar tubuh Sakura sehingga berhadapan dengannya.

"Kenapa kau mengejar Akasuna? Kau lupa kita sudah membuat kesepakatan? Lagipula, apa yang baik darinya? Dia wakil kapten di klub sepakbola, kuakui kemampuannya memang hebat, meskipun tidak begitu hebat jika dibandingkan dengan diriku, hanya itu, selebihnya tidak ada," ujar Sasuke, _onyx_ miliknya menatap _emerald_ Sakura lurus.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Sombong sekali _player_ muda ini.

"Kita memang membuat kesepakatan, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak bisa menyukai orang lain dan bersama dengan mereka. Selama aku tidak mencintaimu, aku tidak akan kalah, begitu 'kan aturannya?"

Sasuke menyeringai. _'Gadis pintar,'_ batinnya.

"Yah, tapi kita harus bersikap seperti pasangan kekasih. Jadi, kau tidak bisa seenaknya menyukai orang lain dan pergi bersamanya. Kau akan terlihat buruk Sakura, kau tahu? Meskipun aku seorang _player_, tapi aku tidak pernah berselingkuh," Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya, menyentuh ujung rambut Sakura dan menatap manik _emerald_-_nya _dengan _intens_.

Sakura menatapnya tajam, menepis tangan Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum meremehkan. "Lalu? Kenapa kau harus peduli? Aku bahkan sudah terlihat buruk di mata kedua orang yang penting untukku. Kau membuat hubunganku dengan Sasori-_kun_ dan Gaara menjadi berantakan! Aku tidak peduli orang lain menganggapku buruk!" ucap Sakura, tangannya mengepal, dengan wajah merona menahan emosinya.

Sasuke mendengus, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Kau tinggal bersama Gaara? Apa orang tuamu tidak ikut pindah ke Tokyo? Dan kenapa Gaara atau Sasori tidak tahu kau pindah kesini di hari pertamamu?" Sasuke mengganti topiknya dan tiba-tiba saja menjadi penasaran dengan segala hal yang menyangkut gadis itu.

"Karena, saat aku pindah, Gaara sedang menginap di rumah Sasori-kun... aku tidak sempat memberitahunya... dan kau tidak perlu tahu selebihnya!" Sakura kembali memandang sengit.

"Aku harus tahu," balas Sasuke.

Sakura melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Kenapa kau harus tahu? Ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu!"

_Ck, sial! Gadis ini benar-benar keras kepala._

"Karena jika kita sepasang kekasih, maka kita harus mengetahui segala hal yang menyangkut pasangan kita. Jika kau memiliki masalah dan aku tidak tahu, maka aku akan terlihat seperti seorang laki-laki _brengsek_."

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia berbalik arah, berjalan menuju lokernya yang berada di sisi kanan aula. Perlahan-lahan ia menyandarkan punggungnya di sana, tubuhnya merosot, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan perut dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, Uchiha Sasuke merasa khawatir terhadap orang lain.

Sasuke mendekati tubuh Sakura dan berjongkok di depannya. "Kau hanya peduli dengan dirimu sendiri Uchiha, itulah sebabnya mengapa Sasori-_kun_ jauh lebih baik darimu," gumam Sakura tiba-tiba nyaris tidak terdengar.

Sasuke mengabaikannya. "Kau tidak dalam keadaan baik, Sakura. Kau sakit? Perlu kuantar ke ruang UKS?" tawar Sasuke, berusaha agar suaranya terdengar penuh perhatian.

Sakura memandang Sasuke seraya menahan sakit yang menderanya. "T-Tidak perlu. Jangan pura-pura peduli padaku. Kau urusi saja urusanmu yang lain. Aku hanya... Ukh, sepertinya aku... datang bulan," manik _onyx _Sasuke melebar.

Sakura merutuki kebodohannya, mengapa ia menceritakan hal ini kepada laki-laki asing di depannya? Kemudian ia membenamkan wajahnya di lipatan lengannya. Membungkuk ke depan lututnya. Hal ini membuat Sasuke benar-benar tidak nyaman, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, situasi seperti ini baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya. Maka, yang bisa ia lakukan hanya memandang punggung Sakura.

Di waktu yang tepat, seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang dengan poninya yang menyamping ke luar dari dalam aula, ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura dengan raut kebingungan, kemudian bergegas untuk ke sisi Sakura.

"Apa yang terjadi?" bisik gadis itu.

"Dia... Sepertinya kesakitan karena datang bulan," Sasuke balas berbisik. Mata gadis itu melebar, lalu mengajaknya untuk berdiri.

"Sakura, kau baik-baik saja? Kita segera ke UKS. Dan, sebaiknya kau jangan berdekatan dengan Uchiha ini, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan perasaan orang lain. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah menghancurkan perasaan orang lain," ujar gadis itu, ia menatap Sasuke sengit, seolah Sasuke adalah orang yang sangat menganggu yang pernah dilihatnya.

Sasuke mengakui bahwa perkataan gadis pirang itu―Yamanaka Ino―sepenuhnya benar. Ia memang tidak pernah peduli dengan perasaan orang lain. Tapi, kali ini ia sungguh-sungguh peduli, ia peduli pada Sakura. Aneh memang, setelah bertemu dengan Sakura, ia merasakan ada perubahan di dalam dirinya. Ya, semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dan permainan bodoh ini dimulai.

.

.

Setelah Sakura dan Ino meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terpaku di tempatnya. Mereka pergi ke UKS dan keduanya berbincang-bincang di sana.

"Sakura, kau tahu? Sasuke itu seorang _player _aku bahkan pernah menjadi korbannya, kalau tidak salah aku itu urutan yang ke-45? Ah, aku tidak yakin_. _Aku rasa kau harus jauh-jauh darinya, kelihatannya dia tertarik padamu," ujar Ino.

"Ya, aku tahu, meskipun semuanya sudah terlambat sekarang. Jika dia seorang _player_ maka aku adalah raja yang harus ia taklukkan. Tapi menaklukanku tidak akan semudah yang dia kira," Sakura tertawa kecil, dan menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Wow, aku suka itu! Hahaha, aku akan mendukungmu. Tapi, kau harus berhati-hati," balas Ino. "Apa kita bisa menjadi teman?" sambungnya.

Sakura tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

Kemudian setelah selesai dengan obrolan kecil bersama teman barunya, Sakura berpamitan kepada Ino, ia teringat bahwa ia masih harus mencari dan menemukan Sasori. Ia tidak tahu, mengapa Sasori tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya dan Gaara di kantin tadi dengan raut wajah yang menyedihkan. Ini membuat ketenangan Sakura terusik, rasanya seperti cahaya dalam hidupnya meredup, gelap tanpa Sasori.

"_Arigatou_, Yamanaka-_san_. Aku harus menemui seseorang sekarang, mungkin lain waktu kita bisa berbincang-bincang lagi?" ujar Sakura

"Jangan sungkan. Aku senang membantumu, emh 'hari pertama' memang merepotkan ya?" Ino terkikik, "dan, cukup panggil aku Ino, Sakura," sambungnya.

Sakura tersenyum seraya menganggukan kepalanya.

"Baiklah."

Setelah itu Sakura melambaikan tangannya kepada Ino dan pergi meninggalkan UKS untuk mencari Sasori. Sedangkan Ino, memutuskan untuk mengisi perutnya, berhubung ia belum sempat istirahat, ia segera bergegas karena jam istirahat akan berakhir beberapa menit lagi.

.

.

Mencari Sasori ke berbagai tempat di Konoha High bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan bagi Sakura. Maka, Sakura bersyukur saat ia berhasil menemukan Sasori di lapangan basket. Disana, ia melihat Sasori yang tampak kacau tengah melakukkan _shoot_ dengan asal-asalan dan menggeram frustasi.

Sakura meneguk salivanya gugup dan memberanikan diri untuk menyapa Sasori, yang memunggunginya. "H-Hai..." suara Sakura terdengar begitu pelan, ia memainkan jemarinya, menundukkan kepalanya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasori singkat.

"Kenapa apa?" jawab Sakura, ia mendongak menatap Sasori yang kini tengah menatapnya.

"Berhenti bertingkah bodoh! Kau tahu, Sakura? Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali aku melihatmu! Bahkan semenjak kita masih menjadi bocah ingusan! Tapi kau sekarang berubah, tidak mematuhi perintah Gaara, bertaruh dengan _player _itu, apa sikapku belum cukup untuk membuatmu peka?" Sasori berteriak di depannya, melempar bola basket dengan keras ke lantai, bola itu menggelinding dan menabrak rak besi yang berisi bola basket, sehingga menimbulkan bunyi yang gaduh.

Hal ini membuat kuping Sakura berdengung, ia memejamkan matanya, menghela napas lelah. "Kau tidak akan mengerti. Ini bukan hari baik untukku, atau bisa kukatakan aku terjebak. Dan asal kau tahu, Gaara tidak bisa mengatur-ngatur hidupku. Lagipula, aku tidak pernah mendengar sebuah pengakuan terlontar dari mulutmu, Sasori-_kun_," balas Sakura tenang.

Sasori menggertakkan giginya, Sakura memang benar, ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung pada gadis itu. Ia pikir itu tidak perlu, cukup rasakan saja. Tapi, Sasori salah...

"Oh, malangnya hidupmu Saku-_chan_. Pindah ke sekolah yang baru dan bertemu dengan seorang _player. _Kau bahkan baru saja dua hari di Konoha High tapi... semua laki-laki disini sudah bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu. Ditambah lagi, terjebak dalam permainan Uchiha Sasuke. Menyedihkan! Ternyata kau sama saja dengan gadis-gadis yang lain, sekarang aku tidak memiliki alasan untuk menyukaimu lagi!" ujar Sasori.

Sakura menatap laki-laki di hadapannya dengan sayu. "Sasori-_kun_, kau bilang kau mengenalku dengan baik, kau yang paling mengerti aku, tapi kau tidak! Kau bahkan tidak memberikanku kesempatan untuk menjelaskan. Uchiha benar, mengapa aku harus menyukai orang sepertimu? Mengapa aku harus peduli padamu? Mengapa aku harus mencarimu sampai kehabisan tenagaku seperti ini? Kau bodoh!" Suara Sakura meninggi, kemudian ia berlari dengan cepat. Berlari tidak tahu arah, kemanapun, asal menjauh dari tempat itu. Meninggalkan Sasori yang tercengang.

"Sial! Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka, Sakura."

.

.

"Akasuna Sasori, kau bodoh! Setelah selesai dengan Uchiha Sasuke, tidak bisakah kau menungguku?" gerutu Sakura yang kini tengah meringkukkan tubuhnya. Ia menangis di dalam tempat penyimpanan barang klub sepakbola. Ruangan yang cukup besar, di sana terdapat matras dan barang-barang untuk perlengkapan latihan. Sakura merebahkan dirinya diatas matras yang sedikit berdebu itu. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik, gadis itu terlelap, memejamkan kedua matanya dan berpetualang menuju ke dunia tanpa batasnya.

Setelah 60 menit berlalu, kelopak Sakura masih tertutup rapat, tidak ada tanda-tanda ia terusik dalam tidurnya. Namun, betapa terkejutnya gadis itu ketika terdengar suara pintu terbuka dengan suara yang cukup keras. Sakura terduduk kaku, memijat kepalanya yang berdenyut akibat reaksi spontanya.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya menuju sumber suara, melihat Gaara, sepupunya kini berdiri di dekat pintu. Saat itu, Gaara mengenakan _jersey_ sepakbolanya. Tujuannya ke sana adalah untuk mengambil peralatan sepakbola.

Gaara tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan Sakura, ketika ia menemukan bahwa gadis itu berada di sana. Rambut merah Gaara tampak kusut dengan napas yang tidak teratur. "Sakura! Jadi kau disini?! Demi Tuhan, apa yang kau pikirkan? Tidak menampakkan dirimu sampai jam pelajaran usai. Dan Sasori, dia benar-benar payah. Dia yang pergi mengejarmu setelah kau lari, tapi dia tidak bisa menemukanmu! Sekarang cepat keluar! Kau akan terlambat untuk tes _cheerleaders_!" Gaara menarik lengan Sakura untuk berdiri.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasori muncul dari arah belakang Gaara, ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sakura tengah berada di tempat itu.

"Apa yang membuatmu begitu lama Gaara―?" Sasori tiba-tiba terdiam ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan Sakura.

"Saku..." ujar Sasori, ia mendekati Sakura dan mencoba untuk meraih bahu gadis itu. Namun, Sakura segera mengindar dan berjalan menjauh dari Sasori.

Gaara menyusul Sakura dan berbisik, "kita akan bicara lagi nanti."

Sakura mengangguk dan bergegas menuju ruangan ganti untuk mengikuti tes apakah ia pantas berada di tim _cheerleaders _Konoha High atau tidak.

"Dia marah padaku," ujar Sasori.

"Ya_, _dan kuharap kau bisa cepat menyelesaikan masalah kalian," balas Gaara seraya menepuk bahu sahabatnya itu.

.

.

Setelah mengganti seragam sailornya, kini Sakura mengenakan seragam _cheers_-nya yang dulu saat ia di Hokkaido. Sakura bersama dengan anggota _cheerleaders _yang lain dalam satu _Stunt_ (yaitu dengan 4 orang _Base, _2 orang di bagian _Side Base _yang bertugas untuk mengangkat _Flyer_ di samping kanan dan kiri, lalu 1 orang di bagian _Front Base _yang bertugas untuk memegang tangan _Side Base _, serta 1 orang _Back Base_ yang bertugas untuk mengangkat dan memegang kaki _Flyer_), melakukan pemanasan terlebih dahulu. Mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak tiga kali putaran dan melakukan peregangan. Kemudian, pelatih _cheerleaders _yang diketahui biasa dipanggil Anko-_sensei_ itu menempatkan para anggota _cheerleaders _pada posisinya masing-masing. Sakura di posisi lamanya, _Side Base, _dan menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan gerakan-gerakan _cheerleaders_. Dimulai dari gerakan dasar, gerakan _gymnastic, dance_, _thight stunt_, piramida, sampai dengan teknik _elevator_.

Penilaian yang dilakukan untuk Sakura adalah rasa percaya pada rekan satu timnya, rasa kepercayaan pada kemampuan yang dimiliki dirinya sendiri, kemampuan dan kekuatan tangan serta kakinya, sikap tubuhnya, waktu dan kecepatan, keseimbangan, mengerti cara menangkap _Flyer_ yang baik dan benar, serta perhatiannya atas keselamatan antar anggota dan dirinya, jika seluruh aspek itu terpenuhi, maka ia dinyatakan lolos.

Selang satu jam―kini waktu menunjukan pukul 14.05―tes pun selesai. Sakura telah berusaha menunjukan kemampuan terbaiknya, sekarang tinggal menunggu keputusan diterima dalam tim atau tidak, yang dimana keputusannya itu diambil melalui hasil _vote_ dari para anggota terdahulu serta pelatih. Sakura keluar dari tempat latihan _cheerleaders _lebih awal dari yang lainnya, sementara mereka melakukan _vote_ untuk dirinya.

Sakura berjalan menuju ruang ganti, mendudukkan bokongnya di sebuah kursi kayu yang ada di sana untuk melemaskan kembali otot-otot tangan dan kakinya, sebelum ia membuka salah satu loker kosong yang akan segera menjadi miliknya untuk mengambil baju ganti.

Tanpa ia sadari, beberapa temannya yang tergabung dalam tim _cheerleaders _kini menyelinap di belakang punggungnya, kemudian membasahi seluruh tubuhnya dengan sebotol air mineral.

"SELAMAT! SAKURA, kau berhasil!" seru Karin seraya bertepuk tangan seperti teman-temannya yang lain. Gadis beriris _rubby _itu kemudian memeluk tubuh Sakura.

"Benarkah?" tanya Sakura nyaris tidak percaya.

"Sangat benar! Sekarang kau masuk tim _cheer_. Kyaaa... senangnya," balas Tayuya riang.

"_Omedetto_, Haruno-_san_!"

Senyuman Sakura mengembang saat itu juga, menjadi bagian dari _squad member's _Konoha High akhirnya terwujud.

"_Arigatou, minna_."

.

.

Sakura mengganti seragam _cheer_-nya dengan kaus berlengan pendek dan rok katun berlipit-lipit yang hanya sampai menutupi lututnya, sesaat setelah pesta kecil itu usai. Beberapa temannya yang lain sudah meninggalkan ruang ganti beberapa menit yang lalu. Sedangkan dirinya kini berada di koridor samping aula, untuk membereskan beberapa barangnya yang masih ada di dalam loker miliknya.

Ketika ia membuka lokernya, ia terpaku melihat _jersey _milik Sasori terlipat rapih di sana, ia menghela napas, lalu mengambilnya. Setelah itu ia mengunci lokernya dan bergegas untuk menuju parkiran sekolah. Gaara sudah menunggunya untuk pulang.

Akhirnya, Sakura sampai di parkiran. Ia melihat Sasori dan Gaara tengah terlibat obrolan kecil. Kemudian Sasori melambaikan tangannya kepada Gaara. Ketika Sasori berbalik menuju Porsche hitamnya, ia sedikit terkejut dengan keberadaan Sakura yang kini berjalan ke arahnya, tersenyum dan dengan cepat ia melemparkan _jersey_ milik Sasori yang akan jatuh jika saja Sasori tidak bertindak cepat. Sasori mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kukembalikan! Sepertinya aku berubah pikiran," ujar Sakura.

Setelah itu, ia melanjutkan langkahnya menuju mobil Gaara dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Lalu melesat pergi meninggalkan area parkiran Konoha High.

Jika saja Sasori tahu kejadiannya akan menjadi begitu rumit. Ia ingin memutar kembali waktu, tidak akan ada pertengkaran dengan Sakura. Ia akan memutuskan untuk tetap membisu, walaupun semuanya terasa menyakitkan. Tapi, sial... emosinya tidak bisa ia kendalikan jika menyangkut Sakura. Sasori mengepalkan tangannya, menarik napas dalam dan masuk kedalam mobilnya saat bunyi klakson yang nyaring memecah lamunannya.

"Aku tidak yakin dia akan menyelesaikan permainan ini dengan Uchiha. Sakura... firasatku mengatakan bahwa mereka malah akan saling jatuh ke dalam pesona lawannya. _Shit_!"

.

.

"Aku akan menjadi pemenangnya, Gaara. Permainan ini akan sangat menyenangkan," gumam Sakura dengan senyumannya yang mengerikan.

Gaara yang ada di sampingnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Ia menatap bosan jalan raya yang begitu padat. "Kau benar-benar mengibarkan bendera perangmu dengan Sasuke? Kalau begitu selamat menikmati permainan Sakura-_chan_. Dan selamat, kau bergabung dengan tim _cheerleaders _sekarang. Jika saja kau bukan sepupuku, maka aku akan memaksamu memakai _jersey_ milikku!"

Sakura tertawa geli. "Terimakasih, tapi kau bukan tipeku," katanya seraya menjulurkan lidahnya.

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**AN: **A-apa ya ini? -_- gomenna~ kalo chap ini gak memuaskan .a disini jangan harap ada konflik yang gimana... paling konfliknya ya gitu" aja khas remaja -_-" dan konflik di cerita ini naek turun *?* semoga masih bersedia membaca fic geje saya ya X'DDD dan untuk ke-OOC-an chara disini maaf banget ya, tuntutan peran lol *plak* sekian...


	5. Chapter Four

**Let's Start The Game**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU, overOOC, Typoo's, pasaran, DLDR, alur berantakan, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Let's Start The Game©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter Four**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Uchiha Sasuke datang ke sekolah sedikit lebih pagi dari biasanya, angin pagi yang sejuk begitu ramah membelai punggungnya. Tampaknya hampir sampai di penghujung musim panas, karena pagi ini udara tidak terlalu panas di bandingkan dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Langit hari ini juga biru, terlihat lebih biru dari biasanya. Sasuke berdiri tegak di depan lokernya, membenahi buku-buku pelajarannya untuk hari ini.

Setelah selesai memasukkan buku-bukunya dan mengunci lokernya, ia melihat Gaara dan Sakura berjalan beriringan menuju loker, ada yang ganjil dalam pandangannya. Akasuna Sasori tidak bersama mereka hari ini. Yah, setidaknya Sasuke berhasil mengusir laki-laki merah itu dari sisi Sakura. Dan ini merupakan hal yang baik untuk Sasuke.

Ia melihat Sakura menuju lokernya yang berjarak tidak terlalu jauh dengan miliknya. Sakura berdiri di depan lokernya, memutar kunci, dan membuka lokernya, sementara Gaara berjalan ke arah loker miliknya di sisi yang lain, suara gemerincing kunci jaguar hitamnya mengalun di sepanjang koridor.

Mengabaikan bunyi yang sedikit mengganggu itu, Sasuke kemudian berjalan menuju loker Sakura.

"_Ohayou_, Saku-_koi_," Sasuke berbisik di telinga Sakura, menunggu Sakura untuk berbalik.

Tidak menunggu waktu lama, Sakura pun membalikkan tubuhnya, seringai sombong terbentuk di bibir mungilnya. Dia menarik leher Sasuke dengan kedua tangannya, membuat Sasuke sedikit kesulitan bernapas karena sesak, tapi kemudian rasa sesak itu hilang saat Sakura membelai leher pemuda itu dengan gerakan yang eksotis, perlahan-lahan Sakura menarik turun kepala Sasuke.

Yang mengejutkan Sasuke, ketika ia merasakan bibir lembut Sakura menyentuh bibirnya. Sakura menciumnya. Langsung saja Sasuke membalas ciuman itu, ini adalah hal yang selalu ia inginkan sejak awal pertemuannya dengan Sakura.

Keduanya berdiri di depan loker dengan bibir yang bersentuhan dan lidah yang saling berpagutan. Merasa kehabisan napas, dengan cemas Sasuke menarik diri beberapa detik kemudian. Sasuke merasakan bibirnya tergelitik, dan ia tahu ia menginginkan lebih. Aneh. Ini tidak pernah terjadi dengan perempuan lain sebelumnya.

Beruntunglah mereka, sekitar loker mereka sepi saat itu.

Bulu-bulu halus di tangan Sasuke meremang, ia kembali menyentuh pinggang kecil Sakura untuk menarik tubuh gadis itu lebih dekat kepadanya. _Onyx_ dan _emerald _saling bertatapan selama satu atau dua detik, keduanya saling terpesona, tepat sebelum Sasuke mencondongkan wajahnya untuk menyesap kembali rasa manis di bibir Sakura, Sakura melepaskan dirinya.

"Kau sudah menyerah belum?" Sakura tertawa mengejek.

Dia melakukan permainan ini dengan baik rupanya.

Sasuke mendengus, memasukan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Tidak akan," Sasuke menyeringai, berusaha menyembunyikan fakta bahwa perlahan-lahan hatinya goyah ketika melihat Sakura, bahkan saat pertama kali pertemuan mereka.

Sakura mencibir, berbalik kembali menghadap ke lokernya, sedangkan Sasuke memutuskan untuk memeluknya dari belakang, diselingi obrolan-obrolan kecil. Ia menanyakan apa saja yang Sakura lakukan di rumah Gaara kemarin malam, apa saja yang ia dan Gaara bicarakan, dan bagaimana hubungannya dengan Akasuna Sasori.

Tunggu... Sejak kapan Sasuke peduli perasaan seseorang? Atau memiliki minat pada apa yang dibicarakan gadis itu kecuali tentang kehebatan dirinya?

"_Yeah_, aku menangis semalaman karena bertengkar lagi dengan Sasori-_kun_," entah kenapa Sakura menceritakannya pada Sasuke. Sasuke bisa mendengar suara Sakura sedikit bergetar.

"Sakura, jangan menangis di sini. Jika kau menangis, akan terlihat seperti kau baru saja kuputuskan," Sasuke berbisik di telinganya, menyelipkan helaian rambut merah muda Sakura ke belakang telinga gadis itu.

Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke, melepaskan pelukan Sasuke setelah ia menutup dan mengunci lokernya, lalu bersandar di lokernya dengan kedua tangannya yang di silangkan. "Kau tahu kalau kita tidak benar-benar pacaran, 'kan?" ucapnya dengan santai.

Sasuke tertawa. "Tentu saja aku tahu itu, tapi meskipun kita berpura-pura, kita harus menjadi aktor yang baik di kenyataanya. Ini kita lakukan jika kita ingin menjalankan kesepakatan kita dengan cara yang benar. Jadi kau tidak bisa menghindari semua ini," ujar Sasuke.

"Hhh. Baiklah, apa sebaiknya kita pergi ke suatu tempat dan saling mengenal pribadi masing-masing? Agar kau dengan cepat menyerah dan bertekuk lutut dihadapanku, bagaimana?" balas Sakura.

Sasuke memutar bola matanya. "Apapun untukmu, Sayang. Bagaimana jika hari ini setelah aku latihan sepakbola, kau juga harus latihan _cheer_ 'kan? Aku dengar kau lolos dalam audisi kemarin. Lalu, kita pergi ke suatu tempat, tentu saja aku akan mengantarmu pulang. Dan kau harus menerima _jersey _milikku, aku melihatmu memberikan kembali _jersey _milik Akasuna kemarin."

Sakura tampak mepertimbangkan ajakan Sasuke. Ia pikir Sasuke tidak akan langsung menyetujui rencananya. Ia perlu bersiap-siap, bukan? Sakura gelisah.

"Uh, tentu. Tapi bisakah kau memberiku waktu untuk pulang dan mengganti pakaianku nanti? Apa tidak apa-apa berkeliaran menggunakan seragam seperti ini?"

Sasuke menghela nafas. "Sakura, ini Tokyo. Tidak akan ada yang melarangmu mengenakan pakaian apapun, selain itu kita hanya akan berjalan-jalan saja. Jika kau kedinginan, aku akan meminjamkan jaket milikku, kulihat kau tidak memakainya hari ini," Sasuke menyeringai. "Selain itu, seragammu terlalu tipis dan pendek."

Wajah Sakura merona, ia memalingkan wajahnya ke sisi kiri.

"Ayo, kita ke kelas," ujar Sasuke, ia memberikan kecupan singkat di bibir Sakura sebelum berjalan menuju kelas. Dan ketika Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, Sakura hanya berdiri di sana. Terpaku.

Sasuke menyentuh bibirnya sendiri dengan jemarinya. Ia tersenyum kelewat lebar. Bibir Sakura adalah bibir terbaik yang pernah Sasuke rasakan. Sasuke berasumsi bahwa Sakura akan jatuh hati padanya dalam waktu dekat ini, gadis itu akan merengek dan menangis, meminta Sasuke untuk berbalik mencintainya. Begitulah pemikiran arogan Sasuke. Padahal ia tidak menyadari, bahwa lambat laun gadis itu akan menjadi candu baginya.

.

.

Sakura membanting pensil mekaniknya ke atas sebuah buku tebal bertuliskan Fisika di sampul depannya. Saat ini ia sedang berada di tengah-tengah pelajaran Fisika. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu mengacak-acak rambutnya pelan. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya ke punggung kursi. Wajahnya ia tengadahkan ke atas, _emerald_-nya menerawang ke langit-langit salah satu kelas _elite_ di Konoha High itu. Otaknya mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian apa saja yang telah ia lewati selama ia menginjakan kakinya di Konoha High. Mengabaikan suara keras gurunya yang tengah menjelaskan materi di depan kelas.

Mengetahui bahwa teman sebangkunya bertingkah aneh, Tayuya menepuk bahu Sakura. Tayuya tertawa kecil saat Sakura terkejut dengan tepukan pelan yang ia berikan.

"Kau kenapa?" bisik Tayuya.

Sakura membenarkan posisi duduknya, ia menghela napas kembali. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya saja aku merasa menjadi perempuan terbodoh di dunia."

Tayuya mengerutkan keningnya. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku kepikiran si kepala ayam," kata Sakura yang kini meletakan kepalanya di atas meja. Tayuya tercekat dan menutup mulutnya.

"Sasuke maksudmu? Kau memikirkannya? Jangan bilang kau suka padanya," Sakura memandang Tayuya dengan bosan.

"Bodoh, tentu saja tidak. Aku hanya berpikir apakah aku terlalu berani? Apa aku memang harus bersikap agresif seperti itu? Ini satu-satunya cara yang terpikirkan olehku agar dia jatuh hati padaku."

Mereka masih saling berbisik, takut jika guru _killer _di depan sana mendengar suara mereka berdua. Tayuya yang tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Sakura bicarakan menyanggah dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Ia memiringkan kepalanya, menatap Sakura dengan penuh tanya.

"Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, aku tahu kau dan Sasuke taruhan, tapi aku tidak mengerti apanya yang agresif itu?"

Sakura menghela napas untuk yang kesekian kalinya. "Tadi pagi aku menyerang Uchiha Sasuke di koridor loker, aku menciumnya duluan."

Tayuya mengerjapkan kedua matanya. "Kau apa?" tanyanya lagi, tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya.

Sakura mengetuk-ngetukkan jari telunjuknya di atas bibir merahnya.

"APA? KAU MENCIUM SASUKE?" teriak Tayuya, mengejutkan Sakura dan seisi kelas 2-A.

_Shit!_

"Kenapa kau teriak sih?" ucap Sakura seraya membekap mulut Tayuya.

"Sakura, Tayuya! Kalian tahu? Tidak ada obrolan saat pelajaran berlangsung. Kalian di hukum! Sekarang, berdiri di luar kelas, angkat satu kaki kalian sampai pelajaran selesai! Jangan kira aku tidak memerhatikan kalian, jadi laksanakan hukuman ini dengan baik!" hardik guru fisika itu, menatap tajam keduanya.

Secepat kilat Sakura dan Tayuya keluar dari kelas untuk menjalankan hukuman.

Tanpa Sakura sadari, Uchiha Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman dan terkekeh pelan.

"Bodoh."

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 16.00, kegiatan ekstra pun di bubarkan. Saat ini Sakura tengah berada di depan lokernya, terdiam di sana. Pikirannya kembali berlayar. Apa yang harus ia lakukan nanti bersama Sasuke? Apa yang akan ia katakan, dan bagaimana ia harus bereaksi terhadap perlakuan Sasuke nanti. Sakura tidak ingin menjadi nomor 201, jadi ia harus bergerak lebih cepat daripada Sasuke, bergerak satu langkah lebih depan dari Sasuke atau ia menjadi pihak yang kalah.

Sakura menghela napas panjang. Kemudian ia berjalan di sekitar koridor, bertemu dengan Gaara, dan memberinya pelukan singkat. Sakura berpamitan kepadanya dan menyuruh Gaara untuk memberitahu kedua orangtuanya, bahwa Sakura akan pulang sekitar jam tujuh atau delapan malam nanti.

"Ponselku tidak akan kumatikan, jadi kalau kau butuh sesuatu, hubungi saja nomorku, ya?"

"Kau pergi dengan siapa?" tanya Gaara penuh selidik.

Sakura menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sama sekali, lalu ia berujar ragu. "Umm, Sasuke. Tapi tenang saja, aku hanya jalan-jalan dengannya. Kau tahu? Ini semacam observasi, yaa sekedar mencari tahu kelemahannya, begitu. Nah, dia sudah menungguku, aku pergi ya, daah~" sebelum sempat Gaara membuka mulutnya, Sakura sudah melenggang pergi.

"Tck, Sakura," perempatan siku muncul di dahi Gaara.

.

.

Sakura bergegas menuju tempat parkiran sekolahnya, menghampiri Sasuke yang tengah menunggu dirinya di sebelah mobil Audi hitam. Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya, dan menatap Sakura.

"Sore, Sayang. Bagaimana latihanmu dan hukumanmu?" Sasuke menyeringai. "Ah, maaf karena jadwal latihan kita bentrok, aku jadi tidak bisa melihatmu," sambungnya, masih dengan seringaian misteriusnya.

Sakura mengabaikan ejekan Sasuke dan tersenyum ramah, dengan cepat gadis itu memeluk tubuh Sasuke erat, lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke, sebelum Sakura menceritakan tentang latihan _cheer_-nya. Sakura membuat semua orang tercengang, ketika mereka mengetahui Karin bukanlah satu-satunya anggota _cheerleaders _yang bisa melakukan _Arabian style_.

Dan Sasuke menceritakan tentang sepak terjangnya di lapangan. Sasuke mengatakan ia bisa menendang bola sampai jarak 15 meter. Saat itu Sakura tidak begitu memberi perhatian pada cerita Sasuke, tiba-tiba saja pikirannya dipenuhi oleh Sasori lagi. Untuk beberapa alasan ia merasa sangat buruk, sepertinya Sakura memang harus memaafkannya. Mungkin Sakura memang salah.

"Ayo, aku ingin menunjukkan suatu tempat kepadamu," ucapan Sasuke membuyarkan lamunan Sakura, kemudian Sasuke membuka pintu mobilnya, menyuruh Sakura untuk masuk.

Sakura pun masuk ke dalam mobil dan duduk di kursi penumpang. Sakura mengamati isi mobil Sasuke, di kursi belakangnya berserakan buku-buku olahraga, tidak hanya tentang sepakbola. Setelah itu, Sasuke segera duduk di kursi kemudi, menempatkan kunci kontak, menyalakan starter sehingga mesin mobil pun hidup.

"Kau akan membawaku kemana?" Sakura bertanya dengan suara manis, ia mengabaikan _seatbelt_-nya.

Sasuke menyadarinya, ia segera menarik _seatbelt_ Sakura dan memasangkan untuk gadis itu. Sasuke kembali ke tempat duduknya dan berujar lemas. "Saku-_koi_, kau tidak boleh melupakan _seatbelt_-mu sebelum pergi, kau bisa celaka. Kau akan tahu nanti aku membawamu kemana," ujarnya misterus.

Sakura menghela nafas.

.

.

Sakura menurunkan kaca jendela mobil, satu lengannya bersandar di sisi jendela, membiarkan angin bertiup menerpa wajah dan menggoyankan rambut merah mudanya. Udara sejuk langsung saja menyelimuti tubuh gadis itu. Matahari menggantung rendah di langit. Saat itu sekitar pukul 16.30.

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura. Ia tersenyum kecil. Kemudian mengulurkan tangan kanannya dan meraih tangan Sakura yang tidak bertumpu pada sisi jendela. Ia menautkan jari-jemari mereka. Tanpa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari luar jendela, Sakura membalas genggaman Sasuke.

Tangan Sasuke begitu besar dan hangat, Sakura merasa bahwa ini adalah hal yang benar. Namun, tiba-tiba saja Sakura kembali teringat Sasori, dan untuk beberapa alasan, pikirannya menjadi kacau, hatinya gelisah.

"Sakura, kita sudah sampai," ujar Sasuke, ia melepaskan tangan Sakura dari genggamannya. Entah mengapa Sakura merasakan kekosongan dan tangannya menjadi lebih dingin.

Sakura dan Sasuke keluar dari mobil. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, sebenarnya selama 45 menit ini Sasuke membawanya kemana? Dan ketika Sakura menginjakan kakinya di luar, ia terkagum-kagum dibuatnya. Pemandangan di depannya begitu indah.

Rasa kagumnya teralihkan saat Sakura merasa tubuhnya menggigil. Langit menampakan semburat merah muda dan jingga, matahari telah kembali ke peraduannya. Sakura kini berada di atas tebing, di bawahnya terhampar lautan berwarna biru yang berkilauan. Di sekeliling tebing itu menjulang pohon-pohon tinggi, menambah keindahan alam disana. Sakura tersenyum senang, ia menghirup udara segar di tempat itu dalam-dalam.

"Suka? Aku selalu datang ke sini ketika aku banyak pikiran. Ini adalah tempat yang menenangkan," Sasuke berdiri di belakang Sakura, memeluk Sakura dari belakang.

Gigi Sakura bergemeletuk, reaksi alami tubuhnya, ketika ia kedinginan. Tubuhnya semakin menggigil dan bergerak resah di dalam pelukan Sasuke.

"Pakailah!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan memberikan jaket hitamnya kepada Sakura.

Di belakang jaket itu tertulis nama 'Uchiha Sasuke' dan di bagian dada depan jaket itu tertulis nama sekolah mereka, Konoha High dan nomor 28. Sakura baru menyadari bahwa nomor punggung Sasuke sama seperti tanggal lahirnya.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sakura dan segera meraih jaket yang disodorkan oleh Sasuke. Sasuke mengangguk. Dengan segera Sakura memakai jaket itu dan menarik tudung jaket Sasuke menutupi kepalanya.

"Terima kasih," Sakura bergumam, ia menyandarkan tubuhnya kepada dada bidang Sasuke. Sasuke segera melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura, dan Sakura meletakkan tangannya diatas tangan Sasuke. Ketika Sasuke menyandarkan dagunya di atas kepala Sakura, Sakura akui bahwa ini adalah saat yang paling sempurna. Semuanya terasa begitu benar, dan waktu terasa berhenti saat itu juga. Keduanya saling menikmati _moment_ yang tengah terjadi itu. Enggan menarik diri.

Kemudian keduanya tersadar saat matahari semakin tenggelam dan langit menjadi lebih gelap. Sasuke mengecup bagian atas kepala Sakura, dan berbisik. "Kau mau makan malam?"

Sakura menarik nafasnya dan tersenyum. "Hm, tentu."

Lalu keduanya saling melepaskan diri. Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura lembut dan mereka berjalan ke arah mobil Sasuke.

.

.

"Aku ingin ke sini lagi," Sakura bergumam saat ia kembali duduk di kursi penumpang.

"Hn, kapan saja kau inginkan. Sekarang, aku kelaparan. Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan senyuman yang aneh, hal ini membuat Sakura tertawa geli.

"Um, aku ingin jajanan di pinggir jalan, bagaimana kalau takoyaki? Kau tidak keberatan?" jawab Sakura, setelah tawanya reda.

"Tentu saja. Aku pasti akan selalu memenuhi permintaanmu, Saku-_koi,_" balas Sasuke dengan senyuman anehnya.

"Bodoh," Sakura memberinya pukulan kecil dan tertawa kecil.

Lagi. Perasaan abstrak itu kembali menyelimuti Sasuke. Tiba-tiba saja, tubuhnya menghangat, senyuman Sakura terasa begitu menyenangkan untuknya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke menyalakan mobilnya, dan mereka berdua saling melemparkan ejekan-ejakan tidak berkelas selama perjalanan menuju kedai takoyaki yang terletak di pinggir stasiun kereta.

Lima belas menit kemudian, mereka sampai di tempat tujuan.

"Makan di sini atau dibawa pulang, Tuan?" wanita penjual takoyaki itu bertanya seraya mengedipkan sebelah matanya kepada Sasuke, berusaha menggodanya.

"Di bawa pulang," ujar Sasuke dingin, tidak menanggapi perlakuan sang penjual takoyaki.

Kemudian wanita itu menulis nomor ponselnya di atas kertas kecil, memberikannya kepada Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke merobeknya dan segera menyambar bungkusan takoyakinya. Dengan tangannya yang memeluk pinggang Sakura, Sasuke membawa Sakura keluar kedai takoyaki.

"Maaf, aku sudah punya pacar," ujarnya.

Sakura tersenyum penuh kemenangan, ia menjulurkan lidahnya, senang Sasuke tidak menunjukkan sikap _player-_nya kali ini.

.

.

Sekali lagi, mobil Audi hitam milik Sasuke menembus padatnya jalan raya. Kali ini tujuan mereka adalah sebuah taman bermain yang berada di halaman sebuah sekolah dasar. Mereka berdua kemudian duduk di atas jembatan kecil, bersila dan saling berhadapan. Menyantap takoyaki mereka, sementara Sasuke menceritakan beberapa cerita lucu tentang bagaimana dirinya dan Sasori berakhir di rumah sakit saat pertandingan sepak bola tahun kemarin. Hal ini membuat Sakura tidak bisa menahan tawanya, tidak peduli seberapa buruk cedera yang Sasuke dan Sasori dapatkan. Toh, tidak ada yang fatal atau mengancam kehidupan mereka, sehingga Sakura tidak salah untuk tertawa, bukan? Bahkan Sasuke ikut tertawa juga dengan kekonyolannya sendiri.

Setelah mereka memakan seperempat takoyaki mereka, Sakura merasa ia sudah tidak lapar lagi, maka ia dengan pelan melemparkan sisa bungkusan takoyakinya kepada Sasuke, cengiran khas terlihat di wajah cantik Sakura. Mata Sasuke melebar atas tindakan Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum nakal dan berdiri.

Seakan mengetahui isi pikiran Sasuke, Sakura segera berlari, melompat turun dari jembatan kecil itu menuju lapangan sepak bola mini. Namun, dengan cepat Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya, ia meraih pinggang Sakura dan mengangkat tubuhnya, memutarnya di udara.

Sakura tertawa renyah. "Kyaaaa~ turunkan aku Sasuke!"

Sasuke kemudian menurunkan Sakura, laki-laki raven itu tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mereka mengatur napas terengah mereka, dan tiba-tiba saja suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang memulai untuk memecah keheningan itu. Karena entah mengapa, keheningan itu bukan menciptakan sebuah kecanggungan diantara mereka, melainkan rasa nyaman dan hangat.

Tanpa komando, Sasuke mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Sakura. Dengan nalurinya, Sakura sedikit berjinjit, ia mengalungkan lengannya melingkari leher Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke memeluk pinggang Sakura menariknya untuk lebih dekat. Jarak di antara mereka pun lenyap, bibir keduanya bersentuhan lembut. Mereka bercumbu di tengah lapangan sepakbola mini itu.

.

.

Kedua sejoli itu nampaknya masih akan melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka, jika saja lampu jalan tidak menyala. Dengan enggan, keduanya saling melepaskan diri, saling melemparkan senyum, kemudian Sasuke kembali ke atas jembatan untuk menghabiskan sisa takoyakinya―dan Sakura. Sakura melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di tangan kirinya, ia menghela napas, waktu menunjukan pukul 19.57.

"Sasuke, aku harus pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini dan takoyakinya," ujar Sakura tersenyum manis.

"_Anytime,_" balas Sasuke dengan mulutnya yang penuh.

"_Pig,_" Sakura terkikik.

"Kau akan mencintaiku," kata Sasuke percaya diri.

"Mimpimu!" balas Sakura.

"_Yeah_, bahkan dalam mimpimu sekalipun, kau akan mencintaiku," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Keduanya terlihat menikmati argumen mereka.

"Hm, tentu saja! Itu terjadi dalam mimpi burukku, Sasuke-_koi_~"

Argumen diantara keduanya berakhir saat mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam mobil. Setelah masuk ke dalam mobil, Sasuke mencondongkan badannya ke sisi kiri Sakura, mengecup bibir ranum Sakura sekali lagi.

"Aku akan menjadi pemenang," bisiknya.

.

.

Rupanya Sakura sampai di kediaman Sabaku sedikit terlambat dari waktu yang ia janjikan, pukul 20.30. Disana Sakura melihat Gaara mondar-mandir di ruang tamu dengan gelisah. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada ketika Sakura menampakkan dirinya.

"Dari mana saja, Nona?" Gaara meninggikan suaranya sedikit. "Dan kulihat kau memakai jaket milik Sasuke, kau memiliki _jersey_-nya juga."

"Aku dan Sasuke melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan, seperti melihat matahari terbenam, kemudian makan takoyaki di taman bermain sekolah dasar. Ah, ya aku memakai jaket Sasuke karena aku kedinginan, aku tidak membawa jaketku. Soal _jersey _siapa yang aku pilih, itu terserah aku. Gaara, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku sekarang," ujar Sakura santai, ia beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Namun, sebelum ia sampai diundakan pertama, Gaara menarik lengannya.

"Aku khawatir! Kau hampir memberiku serangan jantung, Sakura. Ditambah lagi _Kaa-san_ dan _Tou-san_ tidak akan pulang hari ini," Gaara menuntut.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Gaara. Semenjak _Tou-san _ku meninggal, kau seperti pengganti dirinya. Tapi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri sekarang," Sakura memeluk Gaara dengan erat.

"Aku menyayangimu. Kau itu seperti sosok ayah dan kakak untukku Gaara."

Gaara membalas pelukannya, beberapa menit kemudian pelukan itu terlepas.

"Kau tahu Gaara? Permainan Uchiha Sasuke ternyata memang menyenangkan," ucapan Sakura membuat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kau ingat apa kata-kataku?" Gaara mengingatkan.

Sakura tertawa geli. "_Ha'i_, jika aku jatuh cinta padanya dan aku terluka, maka kau akan menghajarnya. Begitu? Ah, baiklah aku ke atas ya? Aku mau mandi dan mengerjakan tugasku, _oyasumi_~"

Dan kecupan singkat di pipi Gaara, mampu meredam kekesalan laki-laki itu.

.

.

**to be continued**


	6. Chapter Five

_Previous Chapt:_

_"Dari mana saja, Nona?" Gaara meninggikan suaranya sedikit. "Dan kulihat kau memakai jaket milik Sasuke, kau memiliki jersey-nya juga."_

_"Aku dan Sasuke melakukan hal-hal menyenangkan, seperti melihat matahari terbenam, kemudian makan takoyaki di taman bermain sekolah dasar. Ah, ya aku memakai jaket Sasuke karena aku kedinginan, aku tidak membawa jaketku. Soal jersey siapa yang aku pilih, itu terserah aku. Gaara, aku harus mengerjakan tugasku sekarang," ujar Sakura santai, ia beranjak ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Namun, sebelum ia sampai diundakan pertama, Gaara menarik lengannya._

_"Aku khawatir! Kau hampir memberiku serangan jantung, Sakura. Ditambah lagi Kaa-san dan Tou-san tidak akan pulang hari ini," Gaara menuntut._

_Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Gaara. Semenjak Tou-san ku meninggal, kau seperti pengganti dirinya. Tapi, aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri sekarang," Sakura memeluk Gaara dengan erat._

_"Aku menyayangimu. Kau itu seperti sosok ayah dan kakak untukku Gaara."_

_Gaara membalas pelukannya, beberapa menit kemudian pelukan itu terlepas._

_"Kau tahu Gaara? Permainan Uchiha Sasuke ternyata memang menyenangkan," ucapan Sakura membuat Gaara mengerutkan keningnya._

_"Kau ingat apa kata-kataku?" Gaara mengingatkan._

_Sakura tertawa geli. "Ha'i, jika aku jatuh cinta padanya dan aku terluka, maka kau akan menghajarnya. Begitu? Ah, baiklah aku ke atas ya? Aku mau mandi dan mengerjakan tugasku,oyasumi~"_

_Dan kecupan singkat di pipi Gaara, mampu meredam kekesalan laki-laki itu._

* * *

**Let's Start The Game**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T

**Warning: **AU**, **overOOC, Typoo's, pasaran, DLDR, alur berantakan, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Let's Start The Game©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter Five**

* * *

Di tempat lain pada waktu yang sama, Uchiha Sasuke tengah dilanda gundah yang dahsyat. Sejak 20 menit yang lalu, fokus matanya tidak ia alihkan dari layar ponselnya yang menampakkan potret seorang gadis manis berambut seperti gulali. Kepalanya berputar-putar. Ia berbaring di tempat tidurnya, dan kembali menatap lekat foto Sakura yang ia ambil secara diam-diam sore tadi.

"_So damn good_! Gadis ini begitu Sempurna. Aku yakin, bocah merah alias Sasori memiliki foto Sakura juga. Dia pasti memasang foto Sakura sebagai _wallpaper _ponselnya, lalu _screensaver_ komputer atau laptopnya adalah foto dirinya bersama Sakura dan Gaara ketika mereka berlibur di suatu pantai―" jeda sejenak. Sasuke bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan duduk bersila di atas tempat tidurnya.

"―sial! Dia pasti melihat Sakura dengan bikini _sexy_-nya. Sangat tidak adil! Aku harus mengajaknya pergi ke pantai, sebelum musim panas dan permainan ini berakhir!"

Semakin malam nampaknya membuat pikiran Uchiha bungsu itu semakin liar dan tidak tentu arah. Kemudian Sasuke memerhatikan satu gambar lagi yang ia ambil ketika dirinya dan Sakura berada ditebing. Sakura tidak melihat kamera, tapi ia menatap langit. Sinar matahari jingga memantulkan ilusi warna keemasan pada surai merah mudamilik Sakura. Menakjubkan. Ia tampak seperti bidadari yang turun dari langit, begitu pikiran Sasuke. Bidadari yang akan menjadi nomor 201.

Sasuke tersenyum miris. Ia tahu, masalah terbesarnya saat ini adalah bagaimana cara untuk menghentikan perasaan yang baru saja bersemi di dalam hatinya. Sasuke pikir hal ini tidak akan pernah terjadi, tetapi hanya dalam waktu dua hari, Sakura mampu merubah hatinya. Ya, dia mulai jatuh hati dan tertarik pada targetnya itu.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang ketika ia menyadari bahwa permainannya dengan Sakura ini belum menentukkan batas waktu. Sasuke melirik jam dinding di kamarnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 20.55. Maka cepat-cepat ia menekan digit angka yang baru berhasil ia hapal di luar kepalanya. Berharap sang pemilik nomor itu masih terjaga dan mengangkat panggilannya.

_Tuut Tuut Tuut..._

"Mau apa kau?" Jawab suara ketus di seberang sana.

Sasuke mendengus mendengar jawaban dari kekasih pura-puranya itu. "Hei, begitu caramu menjawab telepon dari kekasihmu, Saku-_koi_?" balas Sasuke yang kini kembali berbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Sasuke bisa mendengar Sakura tertawa hambar disana. "Langsung saja, aku malas basa-basi. Tugasku masih belum selesai, tahu! Cepat katakan apa maumu!" katanya.

_Gadis ini, benar-benar... baru saja tadi sore Sakura bersikap baik. Sekarang sifat aslinya muncul lagi. Sial!_

"Baiklah―" Sasuke sebenarnya masih ingin menggoda Sakura. Namun ia mengurungkan niatnya, mengingat _mood_ Sakura sedang tidak baik sekarang. "Kita belum menentukan batas dari permainan kita ini, Sakura."

Jeda sejenak, tidak ada interaksi dari keduanya selama beberapa menit, sebelum Sakura membuka suaranya.

"Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau sebulan, aku tidak ingin berlama-lama dekat denganmu," ujar Sakura.

_Sebulan? Itu terlalu singkat, girl!_

"Tiga bulan dan tidak ada bantahan. Kau harus setuju. Lalu, hari minggu ini kau harus menemaniku ke pantai!" balas Sasuke, ia menyeringai, yah meskipun Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke berinisiatif menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga kirinya, takut-takut jika Sakura akan meneriakinya. Dan benar saja, gadis itu berteriak nyaring di seberang sana.

"UCHIHA! Kau gila! Kau benar-benar tukang pemaksa dan perenggut hak asasiku!" bersamaan dengan kalimat terakhir Sakura, sambungan telepon itu terputus secara sepihak.

Sasuke menahan tawanya. Meskipun kata-kata Sakura seperti itu, namun Sasuke yakin bahwa Sakura tidak bisa menolaknya. Sasuke berharap, Sakura segera mengakui bahwa gadis itu menyukainya, bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Ia harus bertahan sampai Sakura benar-benar menyerah. Dengan begitu kekalahan bukan terletak pada dirinya. Maka, dengan senang hati, Sasuke akan menerima pernyataan cinta dari Sakura. _See_? Uchiha Sasuke memang egois.

_Gadisku benar-benar menarik_. _Hn, tapi jangan harap aku akan mengalah. Aku penasaran dan tidak terima gadis itu tidak terpesona padaku. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang tidak tertarik dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Yah, meskipun aku meragukannya, aku yakin dia sebenarnya tertarik padaku, tapi dia terlalu naif dan gengsi. Tunggu saja waktunya saat dia terhipnotis oleh daya pikatku._

.

.

Sakura mencoba menepis pikiran-pikiran aneh akibat kalimat yang Sasuke lontarkan beberapa detik yang lalu dan pesan singkat yang laki-laki itu kirimkan.

**From:** Uchiha Sasuke

Selamat tidur, princess. Semoga mimpimu indah. _I love you_.

Sakura menutup ponsel _flip_-nya, beranjak dari meja belajarnya, berbalik dan duduk di atas tempat tidurnya. Rambut panjangnya yang terurai indah itu sedikit tertepa angin yang berasal dari luar jendela yang sengaja ia buka lebar. Entah mengapa, bibirnya saat ini menyunggingkan senyuman manis serta sorot mata yang berbinar. Suhu tubuhnya menghangat hanya dengan memikirkan Sasuke. Sakura menggeleng cepat dan menutup wajahnya dengan bantal.

"Tidaaak! Bodoh! Dia hanya akting! Apa yang aku pikirkan, sih? Tidak mungkin aku m-me-menyukai si kepala ayam itu 'kan?" gumamnya ragu.

Sakura menghela napas panjang, dan menghembuskannya secara perlahan. Kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah jendela. "Lagipula yang aku cintai itu Sasori-_kun_ 'kan? Bukan Sasuke," bahkan Sakura pun meragukan perasaannya sendiri saat ini.

Angin dingin musim panas merengkuh tubuh Sakura yang ramping. Sorot matanya berubah menjadi sayu menatap ke arah balkon kamarnya. Desis udara yang semilir semakin menambah kesepian yang merasuki kalbunya. Tatapannya ia alihkan menatap langit. Tatapannya nanar. Suasana langit begitu gelap gulita tanpa kehadiran benda-benda langit yang meneranginya. Hati Sakura sedikit gusar.

"Sasori-_kun_. Aku merindukanmu," gumam Sakura.

Ini kali pertamanya Sakura dan Sasori terlibat pertengkaran hebat. Sejak dulu, mereka tidak pernah bertengkar lebih dari hitungan hari. Paling lama hanya tiga sampai lima jam saja. Tiga hari adalah rekor terlama mereka bertengkar. Sasori tidak menampakan batang hidungnya di hadapan Sakura hari ini. Sejak kemarin―ketika Sakura dan Sasori terlibat percakapan sengit di saluran telepon―nomor ponsel Sasori tidak bisa dihubungi kembali. Padahal mereka satu kelas, akan dengan mudah Sakura berbicara padanya dan meminta maaf, tapi ternyata tidak. Salahnya sendiri, saat Sasori menemuinya untuk menyelesaikan masalah, Sakura malah mengabaikannya. Sekarang, giliran Sasori yang mengabaikannya, Sakura menjadi uring-uringan sendiri.

.

.

Pukul 23.56, Sasori menepikan mobilnya di parkiran cafe langganannya yang letaknya tidak jauh dari rumahnya. Cafe yang memiliki arsitektur romawi kuno dengan dominasi kayu sebagai interiornya itu selalu bisa menenangkan kegundahan hati Sasori. Ditambah cafe yang buka 24 jam itu adalah milik saudara jauhnya, sehingga ia bisa sekedar berbincang-bincang ringan di sana untuk meredakan kegamangan hatinya. Selama ini jika ada yang mengganggu pikirannya, Sasori selalu berbagi cerita kepada dua sahabatnya sejak kecil―Gaara dan Sakura. Tapi, saat ini tidak mungkin jika Sasori berbagi cerita dengan objek yang membuatnya seperti kehilangan arah itu.

Sasori keluar dari dalam mobilnya dan menuju salah satu meja bar yang ada di pojokan cafe. Seorang _maid_ menyambutnya dengan hangat. "_Konbanwa_, Sasori-_san_. Mau pesan apa?" tanya _maid_ berambut coklat.

Saat itu suasana cafe sangat sepi. Hanya ada Sasori dan beberapa _maid_ lainnya.

Sasori tersenyum tipis. "Ah, nanti saja Ayame-_san_. Bisa kau panggilkan Deidara?" katanya.

_Maid_ bernama Ayame itu mengangguk dan memberi isyarat untuk Sasori menunggu sebentar. Ayame melesat ke dalam sebuah ruangan yang ada di dekat meja respsionis.

Tidak lama kemudian, sesosok laki-laki berambut pirang panjang keluar dari ruangan yang Ayame masuki tadi. Ia tersenyum lembut kearah Sasori, seraya membawa dua gelas _vanilla latte_ di tangannya.

"Ada apa?" tanya laki-laki pemilik nama Deidara itu. Ia meletakkan dua buah gelas berisikan _vanilla latte _buatannya sendiri di atas meja bar_, _satu untuk dirinya dan satunya lagi ia sodorkan kepada Sasori. Lalu, Deidara duduk di salah satu kursi kosong yang ada di depan Sasori.

Sasori menarik napas dan menghembuskannya. "Aku bertengkar dengan Sakura. Ini sudah hampir tiga hari, kau tahu? Gadis itu benar-benar membuatku pusing," katanya.

Deidara mengerutkan keningnya dan bersandar di sandaran kursi.

"_Nee_, sebenarnya apa yang menyebabkan kalian bertengkar selama itu? Yang aku tahu, kalian tidak pernah bertengkar sampai berhari-hari," ujar Deidara.

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan tatapan yang sangat memprihatinkan. "Ini gara-gara adik Itachi, sahabatmu itu. Uchiha Sasuke tidak pernah berubah. Kau tahu, Deidara? Dia menjadikan Sakura sebagai targetnya. Dan aku marah saat Sakura dengan santainya berkata bahwa dia akan membuat Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya, dia itu bodoh atau apa? Deidara, aku muak dengan bocah tengik itu," emosi Sasori tersulut, ia mengacak rambutnya frustasi dan menggeram.

Deidara hanya menggelengkan kepalanya seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia terkekeh geli melihat kondisi sepupunya itu. Remaja yang tengah jatuh cinta memang selalu menjadi objek yang empuk untuk digoda.

"Hey, jangan lupa kalau kau juga masih bocah. Sebaiknya kalian segera berbaikkan. Kau mengalahlah pada Sakura-_chan_, dan dengarkan penjelasannya. Satu lagi, bisakah kau memanggilku dengan Deidara-_nii_? Tidak sopan sekali memanggil seseorang yang lebih tua darimu seperti itu."

"Ya, aku akan bicara dengannya nanti. Dan aku tidak mau memanggilmu Deidara-_nii,_" jawab Sasori enteng.

Deidara merubah raut wajahnya menjadi sedatar mungkin. "Aku lebih tua enam tahun darimu, seharusnya kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _aniki_ atau _onii-chan_ sejak dulu!" perintah Deidara seraya menyesap _vanilla latte _miliknya sampai tidak bersisa.

"Kau ingin sekali kupanggil dengan sebutan Deidara-_nii_? Kurasa sebutan itu tidak cocok dengan sifatmu yang masih kekanak-kanakan," Sasori menyeringai.

Deidara menatapnya jengah, sialan bocah ini.

"Cepat pulang, sudah hampir tengah malam. Kau besok harus sekolah 'kan? Jika orang tuamu di Prancis tahu kelakuanmu di sini seperti ini, mereka akan menyeretmu ke sana."

Sasori mendengus kecil. "Malam ini aku menginap di sini saja. Aku malas pulang ke apartemenku. Lagipula besok hari Sabtu, kegiatan di sekolah hanya kegiatan ekstra. Jadi aku bisa masuk siang harinya," jeda sejenak, kemudian Sasori membuka mulutnya kembali. "Temani aku mengobrol sampai pagi ya, Dei-_niichan,_" sambungnya.

"Kau tahu, Akasuna Sasori?" Deidara kembali menyandarkan punggungnya di sandaran kursi seraya menautkan kedua tangannya di depan dada. Matanya menatap Sasori yang tengah menyesap _vanilla latte_-nya dengan bosan, "sifat menyebalkanmu tidak pernah hilang sejak dulu."

Sasori hanya memberinya cengiran seraya mengangkat bahunya.

"Hhh, bocah labil."

Malam itu adalah malam yang paling melelahkan untuk seorang Deidara. Tapi, biarlah demi sepupu tersayangnya ia rela terjaga hingga dini hari dan tidak mendapatkan jatah tidurnya. Meladeni remaja kadangkala memang membutuhkan energi ekstra.

.

.

Sabtu pagi yang cerah di Tokyo. Langit bersih tidak berawan dan sinar mentari pagi menerobos melalui sela-sela jendela, menghangatkan seisi ruangan yang luas itu usai melewati udara malam yang dingin. Uchiha Sasuke membuka matanya yang berat secara perlahan, lalu mendesah pelan. Ia membiarkan dirinya berbaring menikmati tempat tidurnya yang nyaman sedikit lebih lama. Semalam ia nyaris tidak tidur. Sepanjang malam pikirannya selalu tertuju pada gadis pemilik rambut sewarna dengan gulali itu. Sama sekali tidak membiarkannya tertidur dengan tenang.

Sasuke mengulurkan tangannya ke meja nakas di samping tempat tidur dan meraih jam wekernya yang berbunyi nyaring. Jam 08.45. Waktunya untuk bangun. Dengan malas ia turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke arah kamar mandi yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Ia bergegas mandi dan bersiap-siap berangkat ke sekolahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sasuke telah menggunakan celana _jeans _dan kaus berwarna putih berlengan pendek yang ia padu-padankan dengan jaket klub sepak bola luar _favorite_-nya―Barcelona―mengingat jaket miliknya ada pada Sakura.

Sasuke mamatut dirinya dicermin, ia biarkan rambutnya yang mencuat berantakan itu. Tidak berniat untuk sekedar menyisirnya, ia menyukai model rambutnya. Menurutnya sangat sempurna, bahkan beberapa perempuan di sekolahnya pun memuji model rambutnya yang sedikit tidak lazim itu.

Setelah memastikan bahwa penampilannya tidak kurang apapun, Sasuke berjalan kearah pintu kamarnya. Begitu ia membuka pintu, aroma _green tea_ yang harum langsung menerjang indera penciumannya, membuat rasa kantuknya menguap tidak berbekas. Aroma _green tea _yang selalu ibunya siapkan saat sarapan selalu membuat perasaannya tenang dan sekujur tubuhnya terasa hangat. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk menghirup aroma _green tea _itu.

Sasuke bergegas menghampiri meja makan dan memeluk tubuh ibunya yang tengah menuangkan _green tea_ ke dalam cangkir. Disana hanya ada sang ibu, ayahnya dan Itachi seperti sudah pergi untuk bekerja. Senyuman Mikoto melebar ketika merasakan pelukan Sasuke ditubuhnya. "Selamat pagi, _Kaa-san,_" gumam Sasuke seraya mengecup pipi kiri Mikoto. Mikoto tertawa geli, kadang Sasuke bisa begitu manja padanya jika dirumah hanya ada mereka berdua.

Sasuke melepaskan pelukannya dan duduk di salah satu kursi yang ada di sana. Mikoto tersenyum lembut dan mengusap puncak kepala Sasuke. "Pagi, Sasu-_chan_. Baru saja _Kaa-san_ akan membangunkanmu untuk sarapan, _Kaa-san_ pikir kau tidak ada kegiatan apa-apa hari Sabtu ini."

Sasuke menyesap _green tea_-nya yang hangat, lalu menyambar selembar roti sobek dan memakannya. "Aku ada latihan klub, _Kaa-san_. Minggu depan sekolahku akan bertanding dengan sekolah lain," katanya setelah ia menghabiskan menu sarapannya.

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya dan mendesah pelan. "_Kaa-san_, aku hampir telat. Aku pergi dulu ya? _Kaa-san_ hati-hati dirumah."

Mikoto tersenyum. "Sasu-_chan_ juga hati-hati di jalan. Jangan mengebut dan patuhi rambu-rambu lalu lintas," katanya.

"Siap, _Kaa-san,_" Sasuke mengangguk dan mengecup kedua pipi ibunya secara bergantian. Setelah itu, Mikoto mengantar Sasuke ke depan halaman rumahnya, mengawasi putera bungsunya sampai mobil Audi hitam Sasuke menghilang di ujung jalan.

.

.

Sasuke sampai di sekolahnya tepat pukul 09.00, untunglah masih ada setengah jam lagi latihannya dimulai. Ia menuju lokernya untuk mengambil beberapa barang yang ia butuhkan. Tatapan _onyx_-nya menajam ketika di sana ia bertemu dengan Sasori. Sasuke menyapukan pandangannya, mencari apakah Sakura dan Gaara datang bersama Sasori. Namun, hasilnya nihil. Kedua sepupu itu tidak ada dimana-mana. Senyuman Sasuke mengembang, ia menyeringai.

_Kurasa mereka masih belum berbaikan, baguslah._

Saat kedua iris Sasori dan Sasuke saling bersibobrok, Sasori seakan memberikan tatapan 'jika kau menyakiti Sakura, maka kau akan mati, Uchiha!'

Sasuke mendengus, tidak mungkin ia menyakiti Sakura bukan? Sasuke sangat mencin―

_Tidak, aku bercanda. Aku tidak mencintainya, ya anggap saja begitu. Aku tidak boleh kalah. _

Sasuke memutuskan untuk menyapa _rival_-nya itu. "Hey, Akasuna. Semoga latihan hari ini lancar, teman."

"Sejak kapan aku menjadi temanmu? Dengar Uchiha, aku hanya ingin memberitahukan satu hal padamu. Jika kau berani melukai Sakura, aku tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi hidupmu. Aku yang lebih dulu mengenalnya, sedangkan kau? Kau hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam hidupnya dan membuat kehidupannya menjadi berantakan. Sejak awal Sakura adalah milikku," ujar Sasori, ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya dengan kuat.

Sasuke mendecih dan tertawa hambar. "Maaf, kau bilang apa? Sakura itu masih lajang. Siapapun bisa memilikinya. Siapa yang mengenalnya lebih dulu tidak mempengaruhi apapun. Kecuali jika kau telah memiliki hubungan yang pasti dengannya, berpacaran dengannya maksudku. Aku juga tidak akan merebutnya jika Sakura sudah memiliki kekasih. Tapi, kau bukan kekasihnya! Seharusnya sejak awal kau membuat langkah, menyatakan perasaanmu padanya. Kau bilang kau orang pertama yang mengenalnya dan mencintainya, tapi apa buktinya? Sekarang kau sudah terlambat, Akasuna. Aku tidak akan melepaskan Sakura," balas Sasuke, ia kemudian menutup pintu lokernya dengan keras dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Sasori yang terpaku. Itu adalah kata-kata terpanjang yang pernah Sasuke lontarkan selama hidupnya.

Baru saja beberapa langkah meninggalkan lokernya, langkah Sasuke terhenti ketika Sasori menarik bahunya dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya ke wajah Sasuke. Sasuke tidak sempat menghindar karena kejadian itu begitu cepat. Pukulan itu kembali mengenai wajah Sasuke, darah segar langsung saja meluncur dari sudut bibirnya.

_Shit! Apa-apaan kau setan merah?_

Tidak ingin terlihat seperti orang lemah, Sasuke membalas pukulan Sasori. Ia meraih kerah baju Sasori dan memberikan Sasori sebuah pukulan tepat di depan perutnya. Sasuke tidak yakin berapa pukulan yang ia layangkan kepada Sasori, yang jelas Sasori mulai terbatuk-batuk dan terengah. Tubuh Sasori tersungkur menabrak loker, menimbulkan debuman keras. Sasori kemudian bangkit dan membalas pukulan Sasuke. Keduanya saling baku hantam.

Kegiatan keduanya terhenti secara paksa saat keduanya merasakan tarikan di belakang baju mereka. Naruto dan kembarannya Menma yang baru saja tiba disana, berusaha memisahkan Sasuke dan Sasori. Naruto berdecak dan menggelengkan kepalanya dengan jengah ketika melihat keadaan kedua temannya di klub sepak bola itu kini babak belur. Wajah dan tubuh kedua laki-laki tampan itu penuh dengan lebam.

"Astaga! Lihat, ada dua orang laki-laki yang tengah jatuh cinta pada gadis yang sama, dan memperebutkannya dengan saling baku hantam. Benar-benar memalukan. Sulit dipercaya, eh? Naruto-_nii_?" ujar Menma dengan nada yang begitu menjengkelkan.

Naruto tertawa hambar. "_Yeah_. Memalukan sekali, Menma. Untung saja murid yang lain belum datang," katanya sarkastis.

Tubuh Sasuke dan Sasori tiba-tiba saja menegang ketika dari arah utara tiga orang guru berjalan ke ruangan loker, bersama dengan kepala sekolah mereka yang terkenal garang, Senju Tsunade.

"Terimakasih, Naruto dan Menma untuk menghentikan kelakuan tidak bermoral ini. Mereka kuberi hukuman karena melakukan tindak kekerasan disekolah. Kurasa hukuman yang adil adalah menempatkan mereka berdua di bangku cadangan untuk pertandingan minggu depan. Dan mereka mendapatkan pelatihan tambahan setiap hari, seusai jam pelajaran sekolah, sampai hari pertandingan dimulai," ucap Tsunade kepada Asuma, pelatih sepak bola di Konoha High.

Asuma menghela napas panjang dan mengangguk pasrah, dua orang terkuat di timnya harus duduk di bangku cadangan. Benar-benar buruk.

_Sialan! _Sasuke dan Sasori menggerutu dalam hati.

.

.

Siang pun beranjak dengan cepat hari itu. Tidak ada latihan untuk Sasuke dan Sasori hari ini, sebagai gantinya mereka menerima ceramah dari sang pelatih. Benar-benar hari yang sial untuk Sasuke. Ini kejadian langka dalam hidupnya. Semenjak kehadiran gadis _pinky_ itu, hidupnya tidak pernah sama. Selalu merepotkan, namun menyenangkan di waktu yang bersamaan.

Setelah menyelesaikan sesi ceramahnya, kini Sasuke berada di kantin untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah keroncongan. Ia menghampiri Naruto dan Menma yang tengah melahap ramen di salah satu meja kantin. Sasuke duduk di samping Naruto dan memakan roti gandumnya dengan sedikit meringis. Bibirnya benar-benar sakit.

"Naruto, kau tahu mengapa Gaara dan Sakura tidak sekolah hari ini?" Tanya Sasuke kepada sahabat pirangnya.

Naruto menepuk punggung Sasuke. "Mereka mengunjungi makam ayah Sakura, hari ini tepat tujuh hari ayahnya meninggal. Mereka mengadakan semacam doa bersama. Itu yang Gaara katakan padaku."

Sasuke tersentak, dengan cepat ia menelan kunyahan terakhirnya. Jantungnya berdenyut ngilu mendengar kabar bahwa ayah Sakura telah meninggal. Banyak hal yang tidak ia ketahui tentang gadis itu, dan hal ini membuatnya semakin ingin tahu.

Tiba-tiba saja, Sasuke merasakan hatinya kosong. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Sakura, ia ingin melihat wajah cantiknya, melihat aksi lincah gadis itu di saat melakukan gerakan _cheerleader, _dan melihat rok pendeknya yang terbang tertiup angin, oke lupakan yang satu itu.

Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya, memikirkan pertandingan yang akan berlangsung minggu depan. Apakah timnya akan menang? Dan bagaimana bisa dirinya yang notabene kapten klub sepak bola Konoha High duduk manis di bangku cadangan, sedangkan anggotanya berlari di lapangan?

"Ini semua gara-gara Akasuna sialan itu! Jika saja dia tidak memukulku, aku tidak akan membalasnya dan terkena hukuman ini. Arggh~ aku harus ikut pertandingan itu," Sasuke menggeram kesal.

Menma dan Naruto saling bertukar pandangan dan tersenyum kecil. "_Well,_ saat kau memulai sebuah permainan, kau harus sudah bisa menerima segala konsekuensi dari permainan itu. Menang, kalah, mengikut alur permainan, atau kau melanggar peraturan itu," ujar Menma.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, mencoba mencerna rentetan kalimat yang dilontarkan oleh Menma. Otak jeniusnya bekerja lebih lama dari biasanya.

"Bodoh, aku tidak mengerti maksudmu," katanya.

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

AN: HALLOOOOOO MINNA! akhirnya saya bisa update fic ini *fyuuh* masih ada yg nungguin gak ya? errr.. -_- ohya, di chapter ini gak ada SasuSakunya yaa T^T chapter depan banyaaak SasuSakunya ko :3 disni mau kasih konflik SasuSaso dulu XD hihihi...okeeyy segitu aja dulu ya, semoga suka :)

Oya satu lagi, makasih buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya yaaa :)


	7. Chapter Six

**Let's Start The Game**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **AU**, **overOOC, Typoo's, pasaran, DLDR, alur berantakan, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Let's Start The Game©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Hokkaido, Saturday 18:30.**

Sakura merasa sangat rapuh. Hari ini tepat tujuh hari ayahnya―Haruno Kizashi―menghadap sang pencipta. Sepulang dari acara doa bersama di makam Kizashi, kini ia duduk di atas tempat tidur dan melamun. Tubuhnya gemetar dan tidak bertenaga. Kesedihan dan rasa sakit dihatinya masih belum bisa terobati dengan penuh. Memang, bukan hal yang mudah untuk bangkit dari keterpurukan kehilangan seseorang yang kita cintai. Sulit bagi Sakura untuk menjalani hari-hari tanpa sosok ayah yang humoris itu di kehidupannya.

Gaara menatap Sakura dengan tatapan cemas di balik pintu kamar Sakura ketika melihat mata gadis itu tampak berkaca-kaca. Tidak lama kemudian, cairan bening mengalir begitu saja menerobos keluar dari pelupuk mata Sakura. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan isakan. Tidak memedulikan sedikit darah yang mengalir akibat gigitannya yang cukup keras. Keadaan Sakura begitu buruk. Bahkan bujukkan sang ibu―Mebuki―untuk turun dan makan malam pun tidak dihiraukannya. Maka, di sinilah Gaara sekarang, berusaha membujuk sepupu tercintanya untuk makan malam.

Gaara menghela napas panjang dan memutuskan untuk duduk disamping Sakura. Kemudian membawa tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, dagunya di letakkan diatas kepala Sakura. Sementara Sakura membenamkan kepalanya ke dalam dada bidang Gaara.

"_Ssst_, Sakura. Ayahmu sudah berada di tempat yang lebih baik sekarang. Kau bisa melihatnya di surga nanti. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Lagipula, kau punya sepupu yang luar biasa seperti aku," ujar Gaara sedikit memberikan lelucon, mencoba untuk mengalihkan kesedihan Sakura.

Sakura tertawa mendengar penuturan Gaara tersebut. Gaara selalu tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika Sakura tengah dilanda kesedihan. Gaara tersenyum lega, kemudan mengusap punggung dan mengecup puncak kepala Sakura. Bagi Sakura, Gaara adalah seorang laki-laki yang luar biasa yang pernah Sakura kenal. Semua orang akan beruntung memiliki Gaara.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri," ejek Sakura yang masih berada di dalam pelukan Gaara.

Gaara mendengus. "Itu memang kenyataannya."

"Hmm, _your wish_!" Sakura terkikik geli seraya menyeka air matanya dan melepaskan pelukan Gaara, mendorong tubuh laki-laki itu main-main.

"Hei, kau tahu? Bahkan aku lebih baik dari Sasuke, heran kau mau berkencan dengannya," goda Gaara, matanya mendelik ke arah Sakura.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dengan bosan, kemudian melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Pertama, aku tidak akan pernah tertarik padamu karena kau adalah sepupuku, dan kau bukan tipeku. Kedua, kenyataan membuktikan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke jauh lebih menarik dan menyenangkan daripada dirimu, Gaara," ujarnya diikuti dengan seringaian khasnya.

Kemudian setelah Sakura menyadari apa yang telah dikatakannya, Sakura segera menutup mulutnya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

_Tidak, kenapa aku memujinya? Aku tidak tertarik padanya! Aku, Sakura Haruno, menolak untuk kalah dari si kepala ayam itu!_

Mata Gaara melebar kaget. "Wah, kau menyukainya?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

"_Psstt_, TIDAK!"

"Sakura." Gaara memperingatkan Sakura.

"Ya, Gaara?" ujar Sakura, ia kemudian berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Jika kau jatuh cinta kepadanya, dan dia menyakitimu. Aku akan menghajarnya. Pasti! Aku bersumpah, wajahnya akan kubuat menjadi tidak berbentuk, akan kubuat begitu buruk seperti kaset rusak!"

Hari ini bukanlah hari yang tepat untuk membicarakan hal ini dan saling beradu argumentasi. Maka, Gaara langsung tersadar begitu melihat mimik wajah Sakura yang berubah. Tatapan sengit Gaara melunak, ia merutuki kebodohannya yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi.

"Sakura, aku minta maaf. Tidak seharunya aku membahas hal ini. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka. Kau layak mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari Sasuke, " sambung Gaara.

Sakura memberinya senyum lemah, mengangguk maklum kepada Gaara. Sakura mengerti betapa _protective_-nya Gaara terhadap dirinya. Sejak dulu Gaara begitu memanjakannya.

Gaara berdiri dengan kaku, kemudian memeluk tubuh Sakura sekali lagi. "Mandilah, setelah itu turun dan makan malam. Jangan membuat ibumu khawatir. Kau tahu? Rencana Tuhan selalu berakhir dengan kebaikan," bisik Gaara.

Setelah itu, Gaara melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap iris _emerald_ Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura membalasnya dengan anggukkan lemah dan segera melesat masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Gaara pun memutuskan untuk turun ke lantai satu dan menunggu Sakura di bawah bersama kedua orangtuanya dan Mebuki.

.

.

Suasana makan malam keluarga Haruno dan Sabaku malam itu berakhir dengan khidmat. Semua menikmati makanan yang dibuat oleh Mebuki dan Karura. Apalagi Sakura yang begitu menyukai makanan ibu dan bibinya itu makan dengan lahapnya.

Setelah selesai menyantap menu makan malamnya yang lezat, Sakura memutuskan untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Sementara ibu, bibi dan pamannya telah masuk ke dalam kamar masing-masing sejak satu jam yang lalu.

Waktu menunjukan pukul sepuluh tepat, pantas saja Sakura merasakan tubuhnya menggigil, mengingat dirinya saat ini hanya menggunakan celana katun pendek dan _tank-top. _Sakura membuka koper pakaiannya begitu sampai di dalam kamarnya, terdiam sejenak ketika melihat jaket milik Sasuke terlipat rapi di bagian atas. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sakura segera meraih jaket milik sang _player_ dan memakainya untuk menetralisir rasa dingin yang menjalari tubuhnya.

"Kurasa aku harus segera mengembalikannya," gumam Sakura, lalu membuka lemari es yang ada di sudut kamarnya, meraih sekotak besar es krim dari dalam _freezer_, dan duduk di lantai beralasan karpet beludru seraya menyalakan DVD.

"Sakura, aku tidak tahu sejak kapan kau tergila-gila pada sepak bola," ejek Gaara yang tiba-tiba saja masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura ketika melihat jaket milik Sasuke melekat di tubuh Sakura. Kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya diatas tempat tidur Sakura, membuat dirinya senyaman mungkin.

"Apa yang sedang kau tonton?" lanjut Gaara.

"_Fast & Farious 6_," jawab Sakura acuh, kemudian memasukkan sesendok penuh es krim_ chocolate chip_ ke dalam mulut mungilnya. Gaara mengulurkan tangan, merebut sendok dan _cup_ es krim, dan mulai memakannya dengan tampang tidak berdosa. Sakura cepat-cepat berdiri, merebut kembali kepemilikkannya atas es krim tersebut. Tapi itu bukanlah hal yang mudah bagi Sakura, tenaga Gaara terlalu kuat.

Akhirnya mereka berguling-guling di atas tempat tidur untuk saling merebut dan mempertahankan hanya untuk sekotak es krim.

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Aku akan membagi es krim itu denganmu," ujar Sakura kesal dan sedikit terengah ketika Gaara berhasil meloloskan diri.

"Nah, begitu lebih baik. Kau harus berbagi, Sakura," Gaara menjulurkan lidahnya keluar dan kembali menyantap es krim milik Sakura. Kemudian menyerahkannya kepada sang pemilik, Sakura mendelik saat melihat es krim miliknya hanya bersisa seperempat kotak besar.

Baru saja Sakura akan mengomel pada sepupunya, tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering nyaring di atas meja nakas, segera diraih ponselnya, mengabaikan Gaara yang kini duduk manis di atas kursi kayu yang ada di balkon kamar. Senyum Sakura mengembang saat membaca rentetan alfabet yang tertera pada _caller_ ID―Uchiha Sasuke. Rupanya di sana ada tujuh panggilan tidak terjawab lainnya.

"_Hallo_?" Jawab Sakura acuh, berusaha menetralisir debaran jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.

"_Hallo_, Saku-_koi_. Aku tidak melihatmu di sekolah hari ini, dan Naruto bilang kau pulang ke Hokkaido untuk perayaan tujuh hari ayahmu. Maaf aku tidak tahu tentang hal ini. Kapan kau akan kembali ke Tokyo?" suara _baritone_ milik Sasuke terdengar begitu lembut di telinga Sakura.

Sakura menahan napasnya sejenak, tiba-tiba saja aliran darahnya berdesir mendengar suara Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura kembali teringat bahwa mereka masih berada dalam sebuah 'permainan'. Sakura yakin bahwa saat ini pun, Sasuke hanya bersandiwara. Sasuke tidak akan pernah benar-benar peduli. Seperti kata Sasuke, dirinya pintar dalam hal ini.

'_Jangan tertipu olehnya, Sakura. Kau harus kuat!'_ Sakura bergumam dalam hati.

"Aku akan kembali hari Senin," Sakura menjawab singkat. "Dan terimakasih, Sasuke," sambungnya.

"Hn, aku dapat _skorsing_, aku harus duduk di bangku cadangan untuk pertandingan minggu depan, ditambah latihan ekstra. Dan... aku, emh, khawatir karena kau tidak menjawab panggilanku sebelumnya," Sasuke tertawa gugup di seberang sana. Hal ini membuat Sakura mengerutkan keningnya. Seorang Sasuke bisa gugup? Hati Sakura bergetar, mungkinkah Sasuke benar-benar peduli padanya?

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan menghela napas panjang. "Kau membuat masalah apa sampai-sampai mendapatkan hukuman seperti itu?" Sakura menolehkan kepalanya begitu mendengar ponsel Gaara berdering sebelum Sasuke menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

Kemudian Sasuke menjawab. "Aku dan Akasuna berkelahi. _Yeah_, dia yang memulainya, tiba-tiba saja menyerangku," katanya.

"Hah? Apakah Sasori-_kun_ juga mendapatkan hukuman yang sama? Dan apa yang menyebabkan kalian berkelahi seperti itu?" Sakura bertanya-tanya mengapa Akasuna dan Uchiha sekarang menjadi brutal.

"Hn, sama sepertiku. Dan alasan kami berkelahi adalah kau, Haruno Sakura," jawaban Sasuke cukup membuat Sakura terkenan serangan jantung, jika saja Sakura memiliki penyakit jantung. Sakura mengerjap berkali-kali, tubuhnya bergerak tidak tenang dan gelisah.

"Kenapa kau melawan? Aku pikir kau tidak peduli kepadaku, aku ini hanya targetmu yang ke-201. Kau harusnya katakan pada Sasori-_kun_ bahwa aku adalah miliknya saat kita menyelesaikan permainan ini," balas Sakura dengan sedikit kebingungan.

Kenapa Sasuke lebih memilih meladeni Sasori jika Sakura hanyalah sebuah nomor 201 dalam kehidupannya?

"Itulah masalahnya..." Sasuke berhenti sejenak, lalu melanjutkan ucapannya dengan tegas. "Sakura, kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu. Tapi ingat, bukan berarti aku mencintaimu, jadi aku belum kalah. Dan aku tidak suka jika kau berdekatan dengan laki-laki lain, besok aku akan mengunjungimu di sana, dan kau harus menemaniku jalan. Anggap saja aku menghiburmu," sambungnya.

Sakura menjauhkan ponselnya sejenak, memajukan bibir mungilnya dan menunjuk layar ponselnya dengan gemas. "Uchiha, kau memang menyebalkan. Dia bilang mulai menyukaiku? _Hell yeah_, bilang saja dia mencintaiku, tapi malu untuk mengakui kekalahannya. Lihat saja, pesona seorang Haruno akan menjatuhkanmu," gumamnya dengan suara yang kecil, tentu saja Sasuke tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Lalu Sakura kembali menempelkan ponselnya di telinga. "Hey, tuan. Jangan lupa, kau 'kan sedang menjalani hukuman. Mana bisa kau kabur dari hukumanmu. Aku baik-baik saja, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Sasuke menghela napas kembali. "Masa bodoh, Sakura. Aku tetap akan mengajakmu jalan besok."

Sakura mendengus dan tertawa kecil. "Baiklah aku terima tawaranmu, kau memang pintar memaksa. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau mendapatkan hukuman yang lebih berat. Dan aku hanya punya waktu sampai pukul delapan malam. Jadi kau tidak boleh mengantarku lebih dari waktu yang telah ditentukan," ujar Sakura.

"_Yeah_, _hime_-_sama_. Kurasa kau harus segera tidur, sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam. Selamat malam, Sakura. Jangan lupa kirimkan teks alamat rumahmu," Sasuke mendengus di saluran telepon, dan Sakura bisa menebak bahwa Sasuke tidak cukup puas dengan jawaban Sakura.

"Oke. _Sweet dreams_, Sasuke," Sakura tersenyum dan menutup sambungan teleponnya.

Sementara Gaara kembali masuk ke dalam kamar Sakura setelah menghabiskan es krim milik Sakura dan mengakhiri obrolannya dengan seseorang di saluran telepon. Tidak lupa menutup pintu balkon. Kuapan lebar membuat matanya menyipit, rasa kantuk tiba-tiba saja menyerangnya.

"Sakura, kau masih saja membuat para laki-laki memperebutkanmu. Kau benar-benar populer. Sasori menceritakannya padaku tadi, dan dia bilang dia minta maaf karena tidak bisa datang ke sini. Dia mendapatkan hukuman," Gaara menggelengkan kepalanya, wajahnya terlihat bosan. Rupanya Gaara mendapatkan panggilan telepon dari Sasori yang menceritakan tentang perkelahiannya dengan Sasuke. Perkelahian memperebutkan sepupu cantiknya. Sakura hanya mengangkat bahunya acuh, situasi konyol seperti itu bukanlah keinginannya.

"Gaara aku ngantuk, kau juga cepat keluar kamarku dan tidur. _Nite_," Sakura mengecup pipi Gaara secara bergantian sebelum ia menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidurnya yang nyaman.

.

.

Minggu pagi di kota Hokkaido begitu nyaman. Udara yang sejuk dan segar tanpa polusi langsung saja terhirup rongga hidung Sasuke. Berbeda dengan Tokyo. Seperti ucapannya kemarin malam, ia akan mengunjungi Sakura. Maka di sinilah sekarang Sasuke berdiri, di depan pintu sebuah rumah dengan gaya tradisional Jepang yang besar. Sasuke mengangkat tangan kanannya dan mengetuk pintu kayu di depannya dengan sedikit keraguan.

Setelah beberapa ketukan, tubuhnya sedikit mundur saat kenop pintu berputar, seseorang membukanya dari dalam. Sasuke harap-harap cemas ia tidak salah rumah. Lututnya sedikit bergetar karena terlalu lama berdiri, mungkin orang-orang di dalam rumah itu masih tertidur pulas, mengingat ini masih menunjukkan pukul enam. Sasuke menelan salivanya yang terasa kering dan menarik napas panjang saat pintu di depannya terbuka menampakkan Gaara dengan rambut berantakan, masih dengan celana _boxer_-nya dan kaus oblong. Gaara menatap Sasuke dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala. Bersidekap dan bersandar di samping pintu. Tatapannya menajam. "Uchiha Sasuke, sedang apa kau pagi-pagi disini?" katanya.

Sasuke menyentuh lehernya, hal ini selalu ia lakukan ketika dirinya tengah dilanda kegelisahan. "Aku datang untuk mengajak Sakura keluar. Kami sudah membicarakan hal ini semalam lewat saluran telepon. Aku ingin menghibur Sakura atas kepergian ayahnya," jelas Sasuke, seraya tersenyum kecil. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan Gaara bahwa dirinya tidaklah seburuk yang ia kira.

"Sakura," ujar Gaara saat Sakura muncul di belakang Gaara dengan menggunakan celana _hot pants_-nya dan jaket milik Sasuke. Rambutnya dibiarkan tergerai dan sedikit miring, tapi masih tampak seperti malaikat menurut Sasuke. Sasuke sedikit mengangkat ujung bibirnya melihat Sakura mengenakan jaket miliknya.

Sakura melambaikan tangannya kearah Sasuke dengan senyuman yang sedikit tertahan, langsung saja Sasuke menatapnya dengan sendu. Sakura pasti menangis lagi, lihat saja _mascara_ yang membuat pipi putihnya menjadi penuh bercak hitam, hal itu membuat Sasuke merasakan hatinya sakit.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau akan datang sepagi ini. Gaara, suruh Sasuke masuk! Dan Sasuke, tunggu sebentar ya? Aku harus mandi dan membersihkan tubuhku dulu," ujar Sakura, kemudian kembali ke atas kamarnya dan bergegas mandi.

.

.

Setelah Sakura pergi, kini Sasuke dan Gaara duduk bersisian di atas sebuah sofa panjang yang ada di ruang tamu. Kemudian Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih kerah baju Sasuke, ia menggeram. "Kau harus menjaganya baik-baik. Aku akan bermurah hati malam ini. Batas waktumu membawanya pulang adalah pukul 20.00. Lebih dari itu kau akan tahu akibatnya. Saat ini dia sedang dalam keadaan terpuruk, jadi lupakanlah permainanmu untuk sementara. Berani menyentuhnya, kau akan menggali makammu sendiri!"

"Tenangkan dirimu, Gaara. Aku bukanlah tipe orang yang tertawa diatas penderitaan orang lain. Dan maaf aku tidak bisa berjanji untuk tidak menyentuhnya," Sasuke menepis tangan Gaara dan menyeringai.

Wajah Gaara memerah, ia menahan napasnya yang memburu, menahan amarahnya, dan mengepalkan tangannya yang siap ia layangkan tepat di depan wajah sang bungsu Uchiha. Namun Gaara menarik kembali tangannya saat Sakura muncul dengan wajah riangnya. "Aku siap untuk pergi," katanya.

Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika melihat Sakura hanya mengenakan kemeja polos berwarna putih gading tanpa lengan dengan _hot pants_ kulit berwarna merah. Jakunnya naik turun. Kemudian Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan, bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Sakura. Melingkarkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura. "Aku pergi dulu ya, Gaara. Katakan pada ibu juga, aku tidak melihatnya di kamar. Kurasa ibuku sedang pergi ke pasar dengan ibumu," lanjut Sakura.

Gaara mengangguk dan tersenyum. "Hm, jaga dirimu baik-baik, Sakura," katanya seraya menatap Sasuke yang kini semakin mengeratkan lengannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Tidak usah khawatir, sepupu. Dia aman bersamaku," sambung Sasuke masih dengan seringaiannya.

Setelah itu, Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan pergi meninggalkan Gaara. Sasuke menyempatkan untuk melihat ke belakang dan memberikan senyuman mengejek kepada Gaara, Gaara menatapnya tajam dan mengepalkan tangannya di depan wajahnya seakan mengatakan, 'Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika kau berani menyentuhnya,' kepada Sasuke.

Tapi Sasuke mengabaikan isyarat itu dan terkekeh, bukankah ini yang menyenangkan dari sebuah 'permainan'?

.

.

Pukul 08.15, Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya sampai ditempat tujuan mereka. Sasuke membawa Sakura ke pantai utara Hokkaido. Sakura berpikir bahwa Sasuke mengajaknya ke pantai-pantai yang sering dikunjungi orang. Namun ternyata Sakura salah besar ketika dirinya menginjakkan kaki di sana, hanya ada mereka berdua. _Private beach, _itulah yang dikatakan Sasuke padanya. Demi Tuhan, sekaya apa tuan muda Uchiha ini? Sampai ia memiliki pantai pribadi.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya pantai pribadi di Hokkaido," teriak Sakura, mengingat kini Sasuke telah mendudukkan dirinya dengan nyaman di pinggir pantai. Sasuke menoleh kearah belakang dan hanya tertawa kecil. Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Sakura yang masih berdiri diam. Hampir seluruh baju Sasuke basah.

"Ayo, Sakura!" Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura dengan lembut.

"Apa?" balas Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Percuma aku mengajakmu ke sini tapi kita tidak bermain air dan berenang."

"Aku tidak bawa baju ganti. Kau saja―" belum sempat Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Sasuke bekerja lebih cepat daripada mulut gadis itu, Sasuke mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan berlari di atas hamparan pasir putih lembut.

"Sasuke! Lepaskan!" Sakura berusaha untuk memberontak, kakinya ia gerakan ke segala arah. Saat itu ia merasakan sebuah _Déjà vu_, kejadian di taman bermain terulang kembali.

"Tidak, sampai kau berada di dalam air dan basah, Saku-_koi_," jawab Sasuke dengan enteng dan tersenyum lebar.

"Sialan kau!"

Dan akhirnya Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, sampai dirasakannya Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke dalam air dengan gerakan lembut. Tubuh keduanya kini berada di dalam air.

"Tidak pantas gadis cantik sepertimu berbicara kasar," ujar Sasuke.

"Masa bodoh! Dasar penjahat wanita!" Sakura mendecih dan menggembungkan pipinya.

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Penjahat wanita!" ulang Sakura sekali lagi dengan suara yang lebih keras dan tertawa geli. Sasuke menyeringai dan tidak merespon ucapan gadis dihadapannya, melainkan mulai menciprati tubuh Sakura dengan air.

"SASUKEEEE! Mataku perih tahu! Dasar bodoh!" teriak Sakura saat cipratan-cipratan air dingin menyentuh permuakaan wajahnya. Sasuke hanya tertawa melihat Sakura melindungi dirinya. Berusaha sekeras apapun, toh dirinya akan tetap basah. Sakura tehenyak melihat tawa Sasuke, akhirnya ikut tertawa melihat wajah Sasuke yang biasanya terlihat kaku dan tengil itu kini begitu ceria. Lalu, keduanya saling membalas cipratan-cipratan tersebut.

Meskipun terkesan kekanakkan, namun entah kenapa keduanya terlihat sangat menikmati kegiatan mereka saat ini.

"JANGAN LIHAT KE ARAH SANA BODOH!" Sakura kembali berteriak saat Sasuke menjelajahi lekuk tubuhnya yang telah basah sempurna, dan terhenti di depan dadanya. Kemeja yang dikenakannya begitu tipis, sehingga memperlihatkan bra hitam yang menantang dibaliknya.

"_Shit_, ketahuan!" gumam Sasuke.

"Kau gila!"

Tidak mampu menahan gejolak hatinya, tangan besar Sasuke terangkat dan berakhir pada pipi tirus Sakura. Menggerakkan ibu jarinya untuk mengelus pipi yang kini berubah warna menjadi rona menggemaskan. Astaga, demi Tuhan. Sasuke tidak bisa menjabarkan betapa cantiknya gadis dihadapannya itu. Beberapa helai rambut panjang Sakura tertiup angin pantai yang berderu dengan halus, menambah pesona alami gadis itu.

Sakura tidak menepis ataupun mengelak. Hanya mampu menegang kaku oleh sentuhan jemari Sasuke yang lembut. _Emerald_-nya melebar dengan kedipan beberapa kali. Pesona sang Uchiha tidak terbantahkan, Sakura akui itu ketika senyum simpul hadir di bibir sensual Sasuke.

Dengan perlahan, Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura. Kembali, degupan asing yang beberapa hari ini hadir meronta di dalam dada mereka begitu menggila. Hingga kedua kelopak mata indah Sakura menunduk takluk, dan bibir sensual milik Sasuke akhirnya mencapai bibir _plum_ lembab milik Sakura.

Sakura menyerahkan bibirnya untuk dicumbu Sasuke. Keduanya saling memagut dalam gerakan lembut, saling menginginkan. Kemudian kembali Sasuke memimpin dengan menghisap bibir Sakura sedalam-dalamnya.

Manis, lembab, dan membuat gairahnya begitu menggebu-gebu hingga ubun-ubun.

Sakura membuka matanya kembali, menatap sayu wajah Sasuke yang terpejam seakan begitu menikmati pagutannya. Sebelah tangan Sasuke membelai lembut lengan Sakura yang terkulai lemas, meyakinkan bahwa dirinya benar-benar menikmati.

Sakura merasakan kenyamanan yang asing, diperlakukan selembut ini oleh Sasuke membuatnya mabuk kepayang. Debaran jantungnya lepas irama dan napasnya saling berkejaran ketika telinganya mendengar dengan jelas detak jantung milik Sasuke mengalun dengan indahnya.

Sakura kembali memejamkan matanya saat lidah hangat milik Sasuke menerobos rongga mulutnya. Menggetarkan seluruh tubuhnya. Gigitan kecil bahkan Sasuke berikan dibibir bagian bawahnya, sehingga membuat dirinya hilang kendali.

"Enghh," Sakura mendesah halus disela-sela pagutannya, kemudian mendorong tubuh Sasuke menjauh ketika jemari tangan nakal Sasuke menyusup di belakang punggungnya.

"M-Maaf Sakura, aku," Sasuke menyadari kebodohannya, dalam hati mengutuk dirinya yang telah bertindak jauh. Sama sekali tidak menyangka birahinya begitu melonjak. Sasuke menarik napas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, mencoba meredakan debaran yang menggila.

Tangan besar Sasuke terulur hendak menyentuh lengan Sakura yang terpaku. Namun Sakura segera keluar dari dalam air, membenarkan letak kemeja tipisnya yang tersingkap dan membenarkan letak _bra_-nya yang sempat merosot jatuh melewati bahunya. Sakura melipat tangannya di depan dada dan menatap Sasuke dengan tajam.

"Aku bisa masuk angin jika terus seperti ini. Sasuke, aku tidak bawa baju ganti," ujar Sakura seraya menendang-nendang kecil pasir pantai dengan ujung kakinya.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. "Sakura, kau tidak marah?" Sasuke menghampiri Sakura dan meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura tertawa geli dan menggeleng. "Tidak. Aku juga sama-sama lepas kendali, mungkin jika aku lupa bahwa hubunganku denganmu tidak lebih dari sebuah permainan, aku... Yah, kau tahu maksudku. Nah, sekarang aku sudah sangat kedinginan. Sasuke..." rengeknya dengan nada manja.

_Onyx _milik Sasuke melebar dan kemudian ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau bisa memukulku, Sakura. Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Dan, aku selalu menyiapkan segala sesuatu dengan sempurna. Kau tidak usah khawatir, aku membawa baju ganti untuk kita, kita bisa mengganti pakaian kita di salah satu bungalow itu," ucap Sasuke seraya menunjuk beberapa deretan bungalow yang berjejer rapi.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dan meraih tangan besar Sasuke dan menggenggamnya. "Lupakan! Aku tidak akan memukulmu. Ayo, aku tidak nyaman dengan pakaian basah dan tubuh lengket seperti ini," katanya.

.

.

Tidak lama kemudian Sasuke dan Sakura telah mengganti pakaian mereka. Sakura dibuat terkejut dengan selera pakaian Sasuke untuknya, benar-benar sesuai dengan Sakura. Kini ia dan Sasuke tengah duduk diatas lantai kayu yang cukup tinggi menghadap kearah pantai. Awan di langit telah berubah menjadi semburat-semburat jingga dan beberapa menit lagi semburat-semburat itu akan digantikan dengan warna biru gelap.

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya saat Sasuke menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat, kemudian melanjutkan 'kegiatan' mereka yang sempat terinterupsi beberapa saat yang lalu.

"_Give me more_, Saku-_koi_." Bisik Sasuke sebelum melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Sakura tertawa kecil dan membuka sedikit bibirnya, membiarkan lidah milik Sasuke menekan lidahnya dan memagutnya mesra, mengajaknya saling beradu hingga saliva mereka menyatu.

Namun belum ada lima menit, ponsel milik Sakura berdering nyaring, memaksa keduanya untuk saling melepaskan diri. Sakura memberi tatapan geli kepada Sasuke yang terlihat kecewa, kemudian meraih ponselnya yang ia simpan disaku celananya dan menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Hallo_?"

"Sakura, akhirnya kau menjawab teleponku!" jawab seseorang di seberang sana dengan nada riang, Sakura melirik layar ponselnya sejenak, sedikit tersentak saat melihat ada sepuluh panggilan tidak terjawab. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadarinya?

"Ah, Tayuya," balas Sakura

"Ya, Sakura. Karin bersamaku juga sekarang. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Kami rindu padamu, kenapa tidak memberitahu kami 'sih? Semua pesan yang kami kirim tidak pernah kau balas, menyebalkan," Tayuya berceloteh dengan suara nyaringnya, membuat Sakura tertawa.

"_Yeah_, maaf. Kau tahu 'kan? Aku terlalu malas untuk membalas sebuah pesan teks. Aku baik-baik saja, terimakasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku," ujar Sakura dengan tulus. Tunggu dulu, ia terlalu malas untuk membalas sebuah pesan teks dari sahabat-sahabat barunya? Tapi kenapa ia begitu bersemangat membalas sebuah pesan singkat dari seorang player seperti Sasuke?

"Baguslah. Gaara tadi meneleponku, dia mengatakan dia tidak bisa menemukanmu dimana pun, dia sangat panik! Dimana kau sekarang, bersama siapa? Apakah aku perlu menjemputmu sekarang?" kali ini suara Karin yang satu oktaf lebih tinggi dari Tayuya masuk di indera pendengaran Sakura. Sasuke mendecih, mendengar penuturan dari Karin―Sasuke bisa mendengarnya karena dirinya dan Sakura hanya terpisah beberapa inci saja.

Sakura memutar bola matanya dan tertawa kecil. "Aku di pantai, bersama Sasuke. Gaara terlalu berlebihan. Lagipula sebentar lagi aku juga akan pulang ke rumahku," jawabnya.

"_Oh my gosh_! Gaara berbohong! Dia itu benar-benar _protective_. Kalau begitu selamat melanjutkan kencanmu dengan Sasuke. Aku tidak percaya dia menyusulmu ke Hokkaido! Dia berubah akhir-akhir ini. Sakura, kau hebat," ujar Karin panjang lebar dengan suara yang berkoar-koar.

"Ya, ya, bagus bukan jika dia memang berubah?" jawab Sakura. "Sampai besok teman-teman, aku harus bersiap-siap untuk pulang. _Bye_ Tayuya, _bye_ Karin, _love you all_!"

Sakura menutup sambungan teleponnya. Mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping, tersenyum geli ketika melihat Sasuke memberenggut. Kemudian meraih ponsel Sakura dan memasukkannya langsung ke saku celananya.

Sasuke bersiap untuk menempelkan bibirnya kembali, namun lagi-lagi ponsel Sakura berdering. Sasuke mendengus, menarik ponsel Sakura keluar dari saku celananya. "Sialan, kau sangat populer, eh?"

"Ya, Gaara mengatakan hal yang sama kemarin. Siapa lagi sekarang?" ujar Sakura.

Mengabaikan pertanyaan Sakura, Sasuke segera menekan tombol hijau dan menjawab panggilan tersebut. "Ponsel Haruno Sakura, tapi kau berbicara dengan Uchiha Sasuke sekarang," jawabnya dengan kesal. Namun detik berikutnya Sakura menangkap raut wajah Sasuke berubah menjadi lebih kaku.

"Apa...? Ya, dia ada di sini. Dia baik-baik saja. Tidak, aku tidak akan membiarkannya berbicara denganmu sekarang," ejek Sasuke dengan seringaian khasnya, "kami sedang sibuk. Apa? Aku kalah? Ya, dalam mimpimu! Dengar, aku bahkan tidak ingin melakukan ini lagi! Sialan... Diam kau! Tidak! Dia akan meneleponmu nanti..." Sasuke memutuskan sambungan telepon itu, wajahnya memerah, ia terlihat tidak senang.

Sakura menatapnya heran. "Siapa itu? Apakah semuanya baik-baik saja?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke mendengus. "Hn. Itu hanya Akasuna. Dia ingin berbicara denganmu," Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya menatap langit yang mulai menghitam. Ia tampak menerawang.

"Tentang apa?" Sakura menggeserkan tubuhnya lebih dekat dengan Sasuke dan memeluk tubuh Sasuke dari samping, menggigit bibir bawahnya, menunggu Sasuke mengalihkan fokus kepadanya, bukan kepada langit. Akhirnya Sasuke menatapnya dan balas memeluk pinggang Sakura, tersenyum lemah.

"Sakura, kurasa 'permainan' ini akan segera berakhir. Sekarang, aku tidak yakin siapa yang akan menang. Aku merasa aneh ketika kau tidak ada, dan aku... tidak ingin menyerahkanmu kepada Akasuna, kepada siapapun," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura seputar Sasori, Sasuke malah mengatakan hal di luar dugaan Sakura. Sakura menatap _onyx_ milik Sasuke dengan _intens_, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari dalam sana, namun hanya keseriusan yang terlukis di wajahnya.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan bersandar ke dada bidang Sasuke, mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga tidak begitu yakin lagi," gumamnya.

"Bagaimana jika kita berdua kalah pada saat yang sama? Apakah kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal?" tanya Sasuke.

"_Yeah_, Sasuke. Kita lihat saja sampai saat itu tiba. Dan aku akan memikirkannya," balas Sakura, kuapan kecil meluncur dari mulutnya.

Setelah itu, keduanya saling diam. Menatap cakrawala yang luas, menunggu sang matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura dengan lembut, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, dan membawanya ke dalam mobil _sport_ merahnya. Sasuke tidak ingin meretakkan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan oleh Gaara padanya. Lagipula, Gaara bisa saja benar-benar menghajarnya jika Sasuke menahan Sakura lebih lama lagi.

Tahukah kau? Keduanya bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan permainan ini. Mereka benar-benar kalah sekarang.

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

**Special Thank's buat semua yang udah nyempetin RnR fic ini ya ^^**

**Maaf kalau apdetnya lama :D hehehe dan chapter ini kurang memuaskan. **


	8. Chapter Seven

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Sakura, kurasa 'permainan' ini akan segera berakhir. Sekarang, aku tidak yakin siapa yang akan menang. Aku merasa aneh ketika kau tidak ada, dan aku... tidak ingin menyerahkanmu kepada Akasuna, kepada siapapun," bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura seputar Sasori, Sasuke malah mengatakan hal di luar dugaan Sakura. Sakura menatap onyx milik Sasuke dengan intens, mencoba mencari kebohongan dari dalam sana, namun hanya keseriusan yang terlukis di wajahnya._

_Sakura tersenyum kecil dan bersandar ke dada bidang Sasuke, mengeratkan pelukannya. "Aku juga tidak begitu yakin lagi," gumamnya._

_"Bagaimana jika kita berdua kalah pada saat yang sama? Apakah kita bisa memulai semuanya dari awal?" tanya Sasuke._

_"Yeah, Sasuke. Kita lihat saja sampai saat itu tiba. Dan aku akan memikirkannya," balas Sakura, kuapan kecil meluncur dari mulutnya._

_Setelah itu, keduanya saling diam. Menatap cakrawala yang luas, menunggu sang matahari kembali ke peraduannya. Sasuke mengecup pipi Sakura dengan lembut, kemudian mengangkat tubuh Sakura ke dalam pelukannya, dan membawanya ke dalam mobil sport merahnya. Sasuke tidak ingin meretakkan kepercayaan yang telah diberikan oleh Gaara padanya. Lagipula, Gaara bisa saja benar-benar menghajarnya jika Sasuke menahan Sakura lebih lama lagi._

_Tahukah kau? Keduanya bahkan tidak peduli lagi dengan permainan ini. Mereka benar-benar kalah sekarang._

* * *

**Let's Start The Game**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **AU**, **overOOC, Typoo's, pasaran, DLDR, alur berantakan, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Let's Start The Game©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

Keesokan harinya, ketika Sakura keluar dari kediaman Sabaku, ia melihat Sasuke sudah duduk menunggunya di atas sepeda motor besar bewarna merah. Sasuke tersenyum lebar seraya mengulurkan helm kepadanya. Sesuai kesepakatan mereka di Hokkaido kemarin, mulai hari ini, Sasuke akan mengantar dan menjemputnya sekolah―meskipun Sakura harus membujuk Gaara sedikit keras agar mengijinkannya.

"Sepeda motor siapa ini?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dan sepeda motor itu bergantian.

"Ah, ini milik Itachi, kakakku. Mobilku masuk bengkel. Ayo, naiklah," ujar Sasuke seraya mengenakan _helm_ yang sedari tadi di genggaman Sakura ke atas kepala gadis itu.

Sakura mendesah. "Kau harus tahu, bahwa ini pertama kalinya aku naik sepeda motor," katanya ragu.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, lalu tersenyum tipis. "Benarkah? Sepertinya kau sudah banyak mendapatkan pengalaman baru bersamaku. Kalau begitu ini akan menjadi pengalaman baru lagi. Sekarang, naiklah. Percaya padaku?"

Sakura menatap manik _onyx_ milik Sasuke sesaat, lalu perlahan-lahan keraguannya memudar dan ia tersenyum. "Baiklah, Sasuke. Kuharap kau mengendarai sepeda motormu dengan baik, keselamatanku ada ditanganmu."

"Hn, kau sudah siap? Pegang yang erat, tuan putri," balas Sasuke ketika Sakura telah duduk di atas jok belakang. Kemudian menyalakan mesin motornya, menginjak gas dan membuat motornya melaju dengan kencang.

Reflek, Sakura memeluk pinggang Sasuke dengan erat. "_BAKA_! Apa yang kau lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba?" teriaknya.

"Apanya? Aku sudah memberitahumu untuk pegangan, 'kan? Hahaha," balas Sasuke.

"Kau... Menyetirlah dengan benar!"

Tidak memedulikan umpatan dan sumpah serapah yang dilontarkan pengguna jalan lainnya―teriakan Sakura juga tentunya. Sasuke tetap melajukan sepeda motornya membelah jalanan kota Tokyo dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sementara, Sakura hanya bisa menutup matanya seraya melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke lebih erat.

Sepoi-sepoi angin meniup, menyertai detakan jantung mereka yang berdegub kencang. Meskipun ini bukan kali pertama mereka dalam jarak dekat, namun tetap saja, keduanya tidak pernah bisa membuang perasaan yang tidak biasa di dalam diri mereka. Tubuh Sakura menghangat, kemudian ia menempatkan ujung dagunya di atas pundak Sasuke. Wangi aroma tubuhnya begitu menusuk indera penciumannya, nyaman dan begitu menenangkan. Sakura sedikit tersentak saat sebelah tangan Sasuke mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang melingkar, sentuhan hangat yang membuat tubuhnya seakan terhempas jauh melayang.

Tidak lama kemudian, mereka sampai di area parkir Konoha High. Sasuke mematikan mesin sepeda motornya dan membuka _helm_-nya saat Sakura turun dari jok dan mencoba melepas helmnya. Detik berikutnya, Sakura menyerahkan helm tersebut kepada Sasuke.

.

.

"Yang tadi itu menyenangkan, eh? Lain waktu, aku akan mengajakmu balapan," ujar Sasuke saat ia dan Sakura berjalan di lorong sekolah, hendak menuju kelas mereka.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan dari Sasuke, Sakura berhenti sejenak dan memijit pelipisnya, mengabaikan laki-laki tampan itu.

"Kau kenapa? Sakura, wajahmu pucat. Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, seraya meletakkan punggung tangannya di depan kening Sakura.

Sakura menepisnya dengan halus, matanya menatap tajam laki-laki yang kini ada di depannya. "Diamlah, aku pusing gara-gara ulahmu. Kau harusnya sadar, yang tadi itu berbahaya! Mulai sekarang, berhentilah menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi, Sasuke-kun _no baka_!" teriaknya, mengakibatkan beberapa pasang mata tertuju kepada mereka berdua.

Sasuke terkekeh geli. "Tsk, ayolah. Sakura, sayang. Itu hal yang menyenangkan, kau bisa menguji adrenalinmu," balasnya.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya, memberi pukulan kecil di depan dada Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau jika sampai kau mati konyol. Ini terakhir kalinya, kau mengerti?" ujarnya. Segera saja ia berlari ke kelasnya saat menyadari apa yang baru saja diucapkannya. Meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih mematung di lorong sekolah.

"Apakah gadis itu peduli padaku? Rasanya, dia membuatku benar-benar gila," gumam Sasuke sembari tersenyum geli.

Saat Sasuke tiba di kelas 2-A, kelasnya sudah penuh. Sasuke adalah murid terakhir yang datang. Tidak menyangka hari ini teman-temannya rajin sekali datang pagi mendahuluinya. Sasuke segera mendudukkan tubuhnya di kursinya yang berada paling depan di barisan paling kiri. Manik _onyx_-nya menoleh ke sebelah kanan, menatap Sakura yang kini tengah duduk di kursinya, terlibat sebuah obrolan bersama Karin dan Tayuya. Segaris senyum tipis muncul di wajahnya ketika melihat gadis merah muda itu. Satu-satunya gadis yang bisa membuat dirinya bahagia hanya karena memandang wajahnya.

.

.

"Hey, apa kau sudah mulai tidak waras? Kenapa dari tadi senyum-senyum sendiri? Kau mengerikan, tuan," ujar Suigetsu―teman sebangku Sasuke―beberapa detik setelah bel masuk berbunyi dan pelajaran pertama berlangsung, seraya menepuk pundak Sasuke pelan. Sontak saja, hal itu berhasil mengembalikan sang _player _dari dunia khayalannya.

"Berisik kau," balas Sasuke, kemudian pandangannya kembali menatap papan tulis di depannya.

"Cih, apa susahnya kau jujur dengan dirimu sendiri? Kalau cinta bilang saja cinta. Bukankah hal yang mudah untuk seorang _player_ sepertimu? Ah, aku lupa. Kau 'kan tidak pernah benar-benar mencintai seseorang," bibir Suigetsu, dan hanya direspon dengan dengusan dari Sasuke.

Cinta, kata-kata itu membuat perut Sasuke tergelitik. Terlalu cepat untuk menyimpulkan perasaannya kepada Sakura adalah cinta. Meskipun Sasuke akui, ia mulai menyukainya lebih dari yang ia pikirkan. Sasuke benar-benar tidak ingin kehilangan Sakura. Dan entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa beruntung mereka tidak pernah mengatur kesepakatan khusus tentang ganjaran apa yang akan mereka terima jika salah satu dari mereka kalah dalam 'permainan' mereka ini.

.

.

Setelah bel tanda usainya kegiatan sekolah berbunyi. Kini Sakura telah mengganti seragam sekolahnya dengan seragam _cheerleader_ yang bernomor punggung 28, sesuai nomor punggung milik Sasuke di klub sepak bolanya. Beberapa meter dari lokasi Sakura, Sasuke tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sakura berdiri di depan lokernya, Sakura menunggu Sasuke untuk pergi bersama ke lapangan sepak bola untuk berlatih―tim _cheerleader_ dan klub sepak bola mengadakan latihan bersama. Tidak lama kemudian, senyum Sasuke memudar, ia mengerutkan keningnya saat dua orang laki-laki tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Sakura. Bukan Sabaku Gaara, ataupun Akasuna Sasori. Melainkan duo pembuat onar. _Player_. Yakushi Kabuto dan Kaguya Kimimaro. Sekilas memang tidak jauh berbeda dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Namun, Sasuke tidak pernah berkencan dengan beberapa gadis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Dan Sasuke begitu menghormati gadis itu, meskipun ia tidak benar-benar tertarik. Ciuman saja tidak pernah, ya Haruno Sakura adalah gadis pertama yang mendapatkan ciumannya. Berbeda dengan Kabuto dan Kimimaro, tidak sedikit gadis-gadis di luar sana menghabiskan malam bersama mereka di sebuah hotel.

Sasuke melangkah dengan cepat, menggertakkan giginya saat Kabuto mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh pipi Sakura. Sakura menepisnya dan memberikan tatapan tajam, mencoba untuk melangkah menjauh namun tidak bisa karena Kimimaro berhasil menarik bahunya dan memeluknya.

"Sialan, mereka berani menyentuh gadisku? Tidak akan kumaafkan!" gumam Sasuke.

.

.

"Haruno-_san_, kau tahu? Kau begitu cantik dan _sexy, _hanya saja nomor punggung Uchiha membuatmu nampak begitu buruk," Kimimaro berbisik di telinga Sakura.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sakura berteriak, mendorong Kimimaro, dan berusaha melepaskan pelukan laki-laki tidak tahu diri itu.

Kabuto tertawa licik, dan mulai melancarkan aksinya. Menyentuh lengan mulus Sakura yang terbuka, dan mencium leher jenjangnya. Sontak saja hal ini membuat Sakura menjerit ketakutan, dan memukul mereka berdua sekuat tenaganya. "Tidak, kumohon. Berhentilah! Gaara!"

"Dasar gadis bodoh," desis Kimimaro saat pukulan Sakura mengenai rahangnya.

Sakura menangis, merutuki beberapa orang yang hanya melihatnya, lalu pergi begitu saja tanpa berniat untuk menolongnya, melaporkan kepada guru, atau semacamnya dan menyayangkan mengapa Gaara, Sasori, atau bahkan Sasuke tidak ada di sana.

"Hentikan!" teriakan itu membuat Sakura, Kimimaro dan Kabuto mengalihkan perhatiannya.

"S-Sasuke?!" Sasuke menarik tubuh Sakura dari mereka berdua dan menyuruhnya untuk mundur.

Kimimaro menyeringai. "Ada apa denganmu? Uchiha-_san_?"

"Seharunya aku yang bertanya pada kalian! Apa yang kalian lakukan, hah? Kalian akan menyesal dengan apa yang kalian lakukan padanya," balas Sasuke geram.

"Oh, aku tidak takut kalau begitu. Kau tahu? Gadis ini memang pantas mendapatkannya," ujar Kabuto dengan seringaiannya.

"Sialan kau!" Sasuke menarik tubuh Kabuto dan melayangkan kepalan tangannya di perut laki-laki berkacamata itu. Sehingga tubuh Kabuto menubruk loker dengan keras.

Kimimaro tidak tinggal diam, maka kali ini ia menarik tubuh Sasuke, pukulannya nyaris mengenai Sasuke jika saja Sasuke tidak segera memukul rahangnya. Kimimaro mundur beberapa langkah, memegang rahangnya yang berdenyut.

Tidak tahukah mereka, bahwa Sasuke sangat marah saat ini. Tidak seharusnya mereka memperlakukan seorang gadis seperti itu, terutama Sakura. Seharusnya mereka memperlakukan Sakura dengan baik. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang boleh memperlakukan gadisnya dengan keji.

Selama beberapa menit, perkelahian tidak imbang itu masih berlangsung. Tidak ada yang bisa Sakura lakukan, ia hanya menjerit dan meminta pertolongan. Namun, bukan hal yang mudah, mengingat hari itu hanya ada beberapa orang saja yang masih tinggal untuk kegiatan klub.

Tangisan Sakura pecah saat ia melihat Gaara muncul, memeluknya dan memberitahunya bahwa Sasuke dalam keadaan genting.

"_Sensei_!" Gaara memperingatkan dari kejauhan. Sasuke segera menghentikan pukulannya, seolah-olah tidak melakukan apa-apa dan pasrah terkena pukulan dari Kimimaro dan Kabuto. Sasuke membiarkan tubuhnya dipukuli, agar guru melihatnya sebagai pihak korban. Ia tidak mau jika harus terkena hukuman lagi. Tidak berlangsung lama, detik berikutnya Sasori menghampiri Sasuke dan memisahkannya dari Kimimaro dan Kabuto.

Setelah itu Asuma, pelatih sepak bola datang dan Sakura menjelaskan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Sehingga Sasuke terbebas dari ancaman hukuman.

"_Sensei_, Sasuke tidak bersalah. Mereka berdua melakukan hal tidak senonoh kepadaku. Sasuke, satu-satunya orang yang menolongku. Mereka berdua yang memukul Sasuke terlebih dahulu," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke menyeringai.

_Yeah, itu baru gadisku._

Gaara dan Sasori menyetujui dengan penuturan Sakura yang setengah berbohong itu. Dan dengan ajaibnya, hukuman Sasuke tempo hari dicabut karena berhasil melakukan hal baik dan menumpas tindakan yang bisa mencoreng nama baik sekolah.

_Jujur saja. Aku tidak akan repot-repot melakukan hal ini jika bukan demi gadis yang aku cin-maksudku gadis yang aku sukai._

.

.

"Sakura-_chan_!" Tayuya menghampiri Sakura di area parkir setelah mereka selesai berlatih. "Maafkan aku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau dalam masalah tadi," sambungnya.

Sakura tersenyum manis dan menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Untunglah ada Sasuke yang menolongku," katanya seraya mengapit lengan Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

"Baguslah, aku benar-benar khawatir," balas Tayuya, lalu pandangannya ia alihkan kepada dua orang laki-laki berambut merah yang baru saja memasuki aula. Tayuya bergerak gelisah, menyelipkan sisi rambutnya ke belakang telinga dan memasang senyuman manis. Sakura dan Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, lalu berbalik melihat objek yang membuat tingkah Tayuya menjadi aneh. Sasuke mendengus, sudah lama ia mengetahui bahwa Tayuya mencintai Gaara.

"H-Hai, Gaara-kun," sapanya saat Gaara dan Sasori mendekat ke arah mereka. Gaara tersenyum padanya dan mengangkat tangan kanannya. Setelah itu, Tayuya merogoh saku roknya dan memberikan selembar kertas yang di bungkus amplop berwarna merah kepada Gaara.

"_A-Ano_, ini untukmu. Kuharap kau membacanya nanti," ujar Tayuya.

Gaara mengerutkan keningnya, menerima amplop itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas setelah Tayuya berpamitan kepada mereka untuk pulang.

Sebelum Sasuke menaiki sepeda motornya, Gaara mengulurkan tangannya dan meraih bahu Sasuke.

"Sasuke," katanya dengan raut wajah yang serius. "Dengar, aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasih untuk apa yang telah kau lakukan tadi. Salahku tidak ada di tempat kejadian, aku terlalu asyik dengan si kembar. Jika tidak ada kau, maka Sakura... Yah aku tidak mau membayangkan hal buruk menimpa sepupuku. Aku senang kau ada di sana dan menolongnya. Kau tidak seburuk yang kukira. Aku salah menilaimu, meskipun aku masih tidak menyukai sifat _player-_mu itu," sambungnya.

"Kuanggap itu pujian. Kau tidak usah khawatir, kupastikan Sakura aman bersamaku," balas Sasuke dengan angkuh.

Gaara menghela napas lelah dan memutar bola matanya. "Akan kupegang ucapanmu. Kita pergi sekarang, Sasori. Dan Sakura, kuharap kau tidak pulang terlalu larut," ujar Gaara.

Sakura tersenyum manis dan menganggukkan kepalanya. Lalu, Sakura menarik ujung jaket Sasori, sebelum laki-laki itu masuk ke dalam mobil Gaara. Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Sasori-_kun_, kuharap kita bisa berteman kembali. Kau tidak keberatan, bukan?" ujarnya ragu.

Sasori tertawa geli dan menepuk puncak kepala Sakura. "Tentu saja, bodoh! Sudahlah, lupakan. Rasanya aku menyerah, sebaiknya kau juga segera menyerah dan ikuti kata hatimu, Sakura-_chan_. Sampai nanti_,_" Sasori pun pergi bersama Gaara, meninggalkan area parkir, setelah memberikan kecupan singkat di pipi Sakura.

Sakura terbelalak kaget, bukan karena perlakuan Sasori yang seenaknya, melainkan kata-kata laki-laki itulah yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya menjadi kaku.

"Hn, kau baik-baik saja? Sakura...?" tiba-tiba saja Sasuke membungkuk dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sakura. Sakura terlalu kaget untuk bergerak. Mata Sasuke mengamati wajahnya, lalu laki-laki itu memiringkan kepala sedikit dan bergumam, "wajahmu merah sekali."

Sakura mengerjap dan cepat-cepat mundur selangkah. "Eh? Oh, Sasuke. Wajahmu memar. Apa tidak sakit? Adakah luka lainnya?" tanyanya tergagap, berusaha mengalihkan topik pembicaraan. Merasa bersalah, karena dirinyalah Sasuke kini mendapatkan beberapa luka memar.

Sasuke menegakkan tubuhnya lalu tersenyum. "Tidak sakit dan aku bersyukur tidak ada tulang yang patah. Dikompres sedikit pasti sembuh."

Sakura masih tidak yakin. Mungkin memang Sasuke tidak mengalami patah tulang atau semacamnya, tapi tetap saja...

"Maafkan aku. Kupikir, sebaiknya kau ke dokter," katanya.

Sasuke menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh, lalu menatap langit-langit area parkir berupa kaca transparan, sehingga langit sore nampak kekuningan terlihat begitu jelas. "Hal sekecil ini tidak usah repot-repot ke dokter."

Alis Sakura berkerut samar, mulutnya terbuka, namun tertutup kembali saat Sasuke terlebih dahulu mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Kalau kau masih merasa bersalah, bagaimana jika kau mentraktirku makan? Aku ingin sekali makan _yakitori," u_jar Sasuke, kembali menoleh kepada Sakura, masih dengan senyum cerah yang sama. "Kita pergi sekarang?" tanyanya.

Sakura pun tanpa ragu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Setidaknya ia bisa membalas budi pada Sasuke yang sudah menolongnya.

.

.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul 19.35 saat Sasuke sampai di rumahnya. Setelah selesai membersihkan tubuhnya, Sasuke berbaring di atas tempat tidur. Mengerang pelan, dan terbatuk-batuk. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Kemudian memaksa dirinya bangkit duduk dan meraih ponsel yang tergeletak di atas meja di samping tempat tidur. "_Hallo_?"Jawabnya dengan suara serak dan kembali terbatuk.

"Ada apa denganmu? Sasuke?"

Walaupun Sasuke merasakan kepalanya berat dan seluruh tubuhnya lemas, namun ia masih bisa tersenyum mendengar suara Sakura di seberang telepon yang bernada cemas. "Entahlah, aku tidak tahu," gumamnya pelan. "Rasanya badanku lemas dan sedikit demam, tenggorokanku gatal dan sakit, lalu kepalaku seperti tertimpa batu. Sudah seperti ini sejak aku selesai mandi," sambung Sasuke mendramatisir.

"Kau masih baik-baik saja beberapa jam yang lalu," kata Sakura. Terdiam sejenak, lalu bertanya lagi. "Apakah gara-gara makanan tadi? Atau gara-gara kau tidak memakai jaket saat pulang tadi?"

Sasuke kembali berbaring dan memejamkan matanya, memijit pelipisnya, berharap rasa pusingnya bisa berkurang. "Hn, mungkin."

"Pergilah ke dokter, aku takut jika itu ada hubungannya dengan perkelahianmu tadi sore. Bisa saja 'kan?"

Sasuke menggeleng, meskipun tahu Sakura tidak bisa melihatnya. "Kurasa tidak ada hubungannya. Mungkin daya tahan tubuhku sedang tidak baik. Aku terlalu lemas untuk pergi ke dokter sendirian. Tidak ada orang di rumahku. Orang tuaku sedang ke luar kota, dan Itachi belum pulang."

Jeda sejenak di seberang sana, kemudian Sakura bertanya dengan ragu. "K-Kau mau aku pergi ke rumahmu dan mengantarmu ke dokter?"

Sasuke tersenyum lebar dan meringis ketika rasa pusing kembali menderanya. "Benarkah? Kau akan datang jika kuminta?" tanyanya.

"Y-Yah, tentu. Jika kau mau," Sakura bahkan tidak berhasil menyingkirkan kegugupan dari suaranya, hal ini membuat Sasuke merasa senang. Lima hari mengenal Sakura sudah cukup membuat Sasuke mengerti gerak-gerik gadis itu. Haruno Sakura tidak pernah bersikap gugup di hadapannya―seperti awal pertemuan mereka. Menurut Itachi, seseorang yang sedang jatuh cinta akan berubah menjadi lebih gugup saat berhadapan dengan orang yang dicintainya. Dan bolehkan Sasuke berasumsi bahwa Sakura mulai mencintainya?

"Terima kasih, tapi itu tidak perlu kurasa," kata Sasuke, ia tahu Sakura pasti akan datang jika Sasuke memintanya dan memaksanya. Tapi, Sasuke tidak ingin memaksanya kali ini. Lagipula ini sudah malam, ia tidak ingin membiarkan Sakura berkeliaran di jalan yang berbahaya. "Aku yakin, Kaa-san menyimpan obat-obatan di rumah. Aku bisa menggunakannya. Kau tenang saja, aku akan sembuh."

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Hubungi aku jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu. Sekarang istirahatlah, aku tidak akan mengganggumu. Jangan lupa, hubungi aku jika terjadi apa-apa, oke?" ujar Sakura, suaranya masih terdengar cemas.

"_Hn_, kau orang pertama yang akan aku hubungi, _babe_."

"Jangan panggil aku, _babe_!" balas Sakura dengan cepat.

"Oke, terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkan aku, Saku-_koi_."

"Aku tidak mengkhawatirkanmu, aku hanya... Yah, a-aku hanya..." Sakura merutuki dirinya sendiri, hanya apa? Bahkan dirinya sendiri tidak tahu dengan lanjutan kata-katanya. Mengapa terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakan bahwa ia memang mengkhawatirkan laki-laki itu?

"_Yeah, _aku tahu kau sangat mengkhawatirkanku," jawab Sasuke, kembali terbatuk-batuk dan menggeram.

"Sudahlah, sekarang kau sebaiknya istirahat, minum obat dan tidur," perintah Sakura dengan nada yang lembut.

"Hn, _oyasumi_. _Babe_..." Sasuke segera menutup sambungan teleponnya, dan meringkuk di balik selimut tebalnya. Benar-benar menjengkelkan, ia tidak suka dengan keadaan sakit seperti ini. Membuat dirinya terlihat lemah dan tidak berdaya. Sasuke harus segera mencari obat, jika ia tidak menemukannya, maka ia harus pergi ke dokter. Dan ia benci itu.

Sasuke mendesah bosan, memejamkan matanya seraya sesekali memegang kepalanya yang pusing. Meskipun perasaannya sedikit membaik saat Sakura, gadis yang dicintainya menghubungi dan menanyakan keadaannya, tetap saja rasa lemas dan pusing di kepalanya begitu merepotkan.

"T-Tunggu. Apa aku baru saja mengatakan bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang kucintai? Rasanya, aku benar-benar harus memeriksakan diri ke dokter."

.

.

Di sisi lain. Setelah sambungan teleponnya terputus sepihak, Sakura merenung dengan pandangan lurus ke atas langit-langit kamarnya. Pikirannya berkecamuk, sedari tadi sosok Uchiha Sasuke selalu berlalu-lalang di benaknya. Aroma tubuhnya, senyumannya, seringaiannya, pelukannya, sentuhannya, bahkan ciumannya masih bisa dirasakan dengan jelas oleh Sakura.

Sakura menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Ia tahu ini gila. Tapi ia menikmati setiap detik saat-saat dirinya bersama dengan Sasuke.

"Aku menyukainya, maksudku aku... Mencintainya," Sakura tersenyum miris, mengapa dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang ditemuinya dan dikenalnya, harus Uchiha Sasuke? Dalam waktu yang singkat, ia bisa melupakan perasaannya kepada Sasori dan berpaling kepada Sasuke? Sakura merasa dirinya adalah gadis terbodoh. Jatuh cinta pada laki-laki _player _seperti Sasuke bukanlah keinginannya.

Namun, entah sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh di hatinya. Membayangkan wajahnya saja selalu membuat Sakura tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, dan saat melihatnya, selalu membuat ritme jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Sasuke seperti memiliki magnet yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling ke lain arah.

"Apa, aku harus menyerah? Dan membiarkannya menyakitiku?" gumamnya lirih, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tidak akan. Sasuke, kau juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama denganku 'kan? Aku hanya perlu menunggu kau mengakui itu," sambungnya seraya mengetikan pesan teks di ponselnya.

**To:** Uchiha Sasuke

**From:** Haruno Sakura

Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kuharap keadaanmu segera membaik.

**.**

**.**

**to be continued**

* * *

AN: GOMEEEEENNN! Apdatnya lama dan Chapter ini pendek dari chapter sebelumnya dan mungkin tidak memuaskan. (masih ada yang baca ga ya -_-)

Makasih juga buat yang review di chapter sebelumnya ya :)

**Tsurugi De Lelouch**, lazynit, **Neko Darkblue**, white moon uchiha, **hanazono yuri**, Tsuki, **LiLo yifan**, Ah Rin, **Ricchi**, shawol21bangs, **kiro-aki**, Peritwivivi2, **furiikuhime**, Vermthy,


	9. Chapter Eight

_Previous Chapter:_

_"Aku menyukainya, maksudku aku... Mencintainya," Sakura tersenyum miris, mengapa dari sekian banyak laki-laki yang ditemuinya dan dikenalnya, harus Uchiha Sasuke? Dalam waktu yang singkat, ia bisa melupakan perasaannya kepada Sasori dan berpaling kepada Sasuke? Sakura merasa dirinya adalah gadis terbodoh. Jatuh cinta pada laki-laki player seperti Sasuke bukanlah keinginannya._

_Namun, entah sejak kapan perasaan itu tumbuh di hatinya. Membayangkan wajahnya saja selalu membuat Sakura tersenyum seperti orang bodoh, dan saat melihatnya, selalu membuat ritme jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Sasuke seperti memiliki magnet yang membuatnya tidak bisa berpaling ke lain arah._

_"Apa, aku harus menyerah? Dan membiarkannya menyakitiku?" gumamnya lirih, kemudian tersenyum tipis. "Tidak akan. Sasuke, kau juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama denganku 'kan? Aku hanya perlu menunggu kau mengakui itu," sambungnya seraya mengetikan pesan teks di ponselnya._

_To: Uchiha Sasuke_

_From: Haruno Sakura_

_Aku mengkhawatirkanmu. Kuharap keadaanmu segera membaik._

* * *

**Let's Start The Game**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **AU**, **overOOC, Typoo's, pasaran, DLDR, no edit, alur berantakan, dll

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Let's Start The Game©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

Sudah empat hari Sasuke terserang demam hebat yang membuat tubuhnya lemas tidak berdaya. Ia hanya bisa berbaring dan melakukan gerakan-gerakan yang terbatas. Sasuke kesal pada dirinya sendiri karena tubuhnya yang lemah dan tidak bisa diajak kompromi. Harusnya ia berada di sekolahnya pagi ini. Ia merasa tubuhnya sudah membaik, tapi ibunya begitu cerewet dan menyuruhnya untuk istirahat sehari lagi. Padahal hari ini adalah hari pertama pertandingan sepakbola antar sekolah sekota Tokyo berlangsung, ditambah ia sudah sangat rindu pada sesosok gadis berambut merah muda―Sakura. Ngomong-ngomong soal gadis itu... Kenapa Sakura tidak menjenguknya? Teman-temannya yang lain beberapa kali sempat datang ke rumahnya, tapi gadis itu tidak pernah ada di antara mereka. Sasuke semakin kesal.

"_Kaa-san_, apakah seorang gadis berambut aneh... maksudku merah muda, pernah datang ke sini?" tanya Sasuke yang saat itu sedang berbaring di sofa ruang tengah rumahnya seraya membaca majalah olahraga.

Mikoto menghentikan sejenak kegiatan menyapunya, menoleh ke arah Sasuke, lalu meletakan jari telunjuknya di dagu seraya mengingat-ingat teman-teman putera bungsunya yang datang. "Ah, gadis cantik itu? Sakura-_chan_? Apa dia kekasihmu? Kemarin dia datang menjengukmu. Tapi, sayang... Sasu-_chan_ sedang tidur waktu itu," jawabnya dengan nada lesu.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Mikoto tentang status Sakura. Sasuke segera bangkit dan duduk. Ia tampak terkejut.

"Kenapa _Kaa-san_ tidak membangunkanku?"

"Kemarin tidurmu sangat nyenyak sekali dan demammu tinggi. _Kaa-san_ bukannya tidak ingin membangunkanmu, Sakura-_chan _melarang _Kaa-san_. Katanya, 'tidak apa-apa, jangan dibangunkan. Biarkan saja Sasuke istirahat, agar cepat sembuh'. Ah~ dia begitu perhatian. Kau tahu, Nak? _Kaa-san_ sangat menyukainya, sepertinya dia cocok menjadi menantuku," jawab Mikoto panjang lebar, matanya berbinar-binar.

Sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus. Merasa sangat menyesal tidak melihat Sakura, saat gadis itu menjenguknya. Beberapa hari ini, pikirannya selalu dipenuhi oleh Sakura. Gadis itu sedang apa sekarang? Sasuke mengacak rambut ravennya, rasanya ingin segera sembuh untuk bertemu dengan Sakura―juga berlari dan menggiring bola di lapangan hijau.

.

.

Sakura mulai penat melihat rumus-rumus fisika di hadapannya. Lembaran buku tebal itu sejak tadi hanya dibolak-baliknya. Soal-soal latihan tidak ada satupun yang dikerjakannya, bahkan ia sama sekali tidak menyimak apapun yang _sensei_-nya terangkan di depan kelas sana. Sakura memang tergolong cerdas, namun bukan berarti ia tidak memiliki kelemahan. Pelajaran fisika contohnya, sejak dulu ia tidak suka pelajaran itu. Terlalu rumit, dan tidak penting―menurutnya.

Ah, fisika... Sakura jadi ingat kepada Sasuke. Sasuke sangat pintar soal fisika, dan pintar semua mata pelajaran tentunya. Sasuke sempat mengajarinya bagaimana cara menghapal dan memahami rumus-rumus fisika dengan cepat dan mudah. Jika ada Sasuke, mungkin soal-soal yang rumit itu bisa cepat diselesaikannya. Tapi, Sasuke masih juga belum masuk sekolah.

Apakah sakitnya semakin parah? Sakura sangat cemas saat mengunjungi rumah Sasuke kemarin. Demamnya tinggi. Bahkan Mikoto bercerita padanya, Sasuke sempat tidak sadarkan diri. Sakura juga sedikit kecewa, karena saat itu Sasuke tertidur, yang akhirnya ia hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan iba dan penuh rasa khawatir. Sesekali ia juga mengompres dahi Sasuke yang mengeluarkan keringat. Sakura menyesal, karena sakit Sasuke ternyata benar gara-gara perkelahiannya dengan duo pembuat onar itu. Menurut penjelasan dokter yang menangani Sasuke, demam yang timbul itu berasal dari luka di dalam tubuhnya, ternyata rusuknya terkena pukulan yang cukup keras waktu itu. Pantas saja, Sasuke sampai terbatuk-batuk. Tapi, syukurlah semuanya bisa diatasi dan tidak terlalu parah.

"Jangan tidur terus, Sakura! Pelajaran sudah selesai, sekarang kita harus bergegas ke lapangan sepakbola. Satu jam lagi pertandingan sepakbola dengan Oto akan dimulai, aku sudah tidak sabar melihat Gaara berlari di lapangan... ." ujar Tayuya penuh antusias.

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya, menegakan badannya, dan mengangkat kepalanya yang semula terbaring di atas meja. Ia menatap Tayuya dengan bingung dan engedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kelas. Sudah kosong. Guru fisikanya, Gaara, Sasori, Karin, dan semua temannya pun sudah tidak ada di kelas. Hanya menyisakan ia dan Tayuya. Lalu ia melirik jam dinding yang terpajang di depan, sudah pukul tiga sore. Cepat sekali waktu berlalu.

"Sudah selesai rupanya, aku tidak sadar jika aku tertidur," ucap Sakura seraya membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di atas mejanya. Sementara Tayuya yang berdiri di depan meja hanya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya, bahkan Tayuya sudah menganti seragamnya dengan kostum _cheer._

"Hah, kau ini. Tertidur dan memimpikan si Ayam? Sampai tidak sadar bel pulang sudah berdering sejak tadi," Tayuya mencibir, kemudian tersenyum jahil.

Sontak saja, Sakura tersipu. "Apa? Salahmu tidak membangunkanku. Dan, jangan menggodaku! Kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan sepupu tercintaku itu, kencan pertamamu lancar 'kan? Ah, ngomong-ngomong, surat cintamu sangat keren," kini giliran Sakura yang menjahili Tayuya, manik hijaunya mengerling pada nomor punggung baju Tayuya. Sudah ganti rupanya, dan sama dengan Gaara

Seketika wajah Tayuya merah padam sama halnya dengan Sakura. Tayuya menahan malu. Bisa-bisanya Sakura menggodanya dengan surat cinta yang ia berikan beberapa hari lalu pada Gaara. Surat cinta yang membawa Gaara kepelukannya. Awalnya, Tayuya tidak yakin dengan pernyataan cintanya. Apakah ditolak, atau diterima. Ternyata, malam harinya Gaara menghubungi ponselnya. Mengajaknya untuk bertemu, dan Gaara mengatakan bahwa ia juga menyukai Tayuya... Oh, betapa bahagianya Tayuya saat itu.

"K-Kau membacanya?" pekik Tayuya kemudian. Tangannya reflek menggebrak meja dengan keras, lalu meringis karena kesakitan. Sementara Sakura mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, tubuhnya langsung bergidik melihat Tayuya. Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, dan dengan cepat berlari meninggalkan Tayuya yang berteriak memanggil namanya.

"SAKURAAAA!"

"Tayuya sangat menyeramkan, ya Tuhan," kekeh Sakura seraya terus berlari menuju ruang ganti untuk memakai kostum _cheer_-nya.

.

.

Saat Sakura sampai di ruang ganti. Ruang ganti itu telah kosong. Segera saja ia memakai baju _cheer_-nya yang berwarna merah dan rok rample berwarna biru dengan lipitan berwarna merah yang panjangnya tidak sampai mencapai lutut―mungkin ada 15 cm di atas lutut. Ia mematut dirinya di depan cermin, memoles wajahnya dengan riasan ala kadarnya. Mengikat rambut panjang menjuntainya di belakang dengan pita berwarna merah. Sakura memutar tubuhnya, lalu tersenyum kecil saat melihat nomor punggung bajunya yang berlengan pendek itu, 28. Entah kenapa rasanya begitu senang dan sedih di saat bersamaan memakai seragam barunya itu.

Jika Tayuya memakai nomor punggung Gaara, itu karena ke duanya memang pasangan. Berbeda dengannya dan Sasuke. Ya, mereka pasangan... tapi itu hanya permainan. Miris, bukan?

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Aku tidak boleh menyerah! Uchiha harus tunduk padaku!"

"Ayo cepat, Tuan Putri. Kau lama sekali, tahu!" tiba-tiba saja Tayuya masuk ke dalam ruang ganti tanpa permisi. Matanya berbinar-binar dan segera menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura ke luar, menuju lapangan sepakbola sekolah mereka. Sepanjang perjalanan mengitari gedung sekolah mereka yang luas, tidak satupun pertanyaan dari Sakura yang dijawab oleh Tayuya. Aneh sekali.

_Tadi dia marah-marah, sekarang kenapa senyum-senyum seperti orang gila?_

"Hei, apa-apan sih? Kita bisa ke lapangan dengan jalan kaki biasa, tidak perlu lari-lari begini, 'kan? Sebenarnya ada apa? Pertandingannya belum dimulai juga. Tayuya, jawab pertanyaanku!" teriak Sakura akhirnya seraya menghentakan tangannya dan menariknya dari genggaman Tayuya. Antara lelah, penasaran, dan kesal. Napas ke duanya bahkan sampai terengah-engah. Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sakura, Tayuya malah tertawa geli dan menyeringai.

"Pokoknya, saat melihat ini kau akan sangat bahagia. Sudahlah, ayo cepat. Sebelum pertandingan dimulai, ada baiknya kau memberinya wejangan-wejangan," masih dengan raut wajah kebingungan, Tayuya kembali menarik lengan Sakura.

Ke duanya sampai di lapangan luas itu dua puluh menit kemudian. Tempat itu sudah dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia, di pinggir lapangan dan di kursi penonton. Rupanya, banyak sekali yang ingin menyaksikan pertandingan kali ini. Wajar saja, klub inti sekolah mereka sangat terkenal di mana-mana. Selain karena kehebatan mereka, paras tampan dari tim Konoha High pun merupakan daya tarik bagi siswa-siswi dari sekolah mereka sendiri maupun dari sekolah lain. Yah, ketenaran tim sepakbola Konoha sebanding dengan ketenaran Sekolah yang menaunginya. Suara teriakan dan sorak-sorai dari para penonton menggema di lapangan. Mereka saling menyemangati para idolanya. Beberapa dari mereka membawa bendera sekolah dan poster-poster bertuliskan dukungan.

Sakura mengedarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Dari kiri ke kanan, menyapu seluruh area lapangan. Tim sepakbola sekolahnya, tim sepakbola lawan, tim _cheerleader_-nya, serta tim cheerleader lawan tampak bersiap-siap di lapangan hijau itu, lengkap dengan kostum mereka masing-masing. Sakura berdebar-debar, pertandingan ini sudah ia nanti-nantikan. Ini kesempatan pertamanya menunjukan kemampuan _cheer_-nya di lapangan. Kemudian fokus matanya menangkap sesosok laki-laki berambut merah di tengah lapang yang sedang melakukan pemanasan tersenyum kepadanya dan Tayuya. Sakura pun membalas senyumnya dan melambaykan tangan ke arah sepupunya itu. Gaara terlihat sangat bersemangat. Angin dingin yang berhembus―tidak terasa sudah mendekati musim dingin―tidak membuat Gaara dan anggota tim sepakbola lain menjadi malas. Lalu, Sakura mengalihkan atensinya ke arah selatan. Di sana tim _cheerleader_ Oto juga tengah melakukan pemanasan.

Sakura meneguk salivanya, ingatannya kembali memikirkan Sasuke. Harusnya Sasuke sekarang ada di tengah lapangan juga. Sayang sekali Sasuke tidak bisa ikut pertandingan ini. Padahal, Sasuke begitu bersemangat. Pertandingan tanpa seorang kapten... benar-benar buruk kedengarannya. Memang, masih ada Sasori sebagai wakil kapten sepakbola mereka. Namun, ini pertama kalinya tim sepakbola Konoha High bertanding tanpa kehadiran seorang kapten. Ditambah ini pertandingan yang sangat penting. Jika dipertandingan ini tim mereka kalah, mereka tidak akan sampai di final. Pertandingan kali ini adalah pertandingan untuk mempertahankan piala bergilir kejuaraan sepakbola antar sekolah tingkat Nasional yang sudah lima kali berturut-turut diraih oleh Konoha High. Entah, bagaimana kecewanya Sasuke sekarang.

_Ini salahku._

Sakura menolehkan kepalanya saat dirasakan Tayuya menyenggol lengannya. Lalu, Tayuya menunjuk seseorang yang mengenakan _sweater_ rajut cukup tebal sedang duduk di kursi cadangan.

Sasuke...

Spontan bibir tipis Sakura tersenyum lebar, manik _emerald_-nya berkaca-kaca, dan jantungnya berdegub dengan kencang. Tayuya yang masih berdiri di sampingnya terkikik. Mengamati ekspresi Sakura yang berubah drastit.

"Kau senang, eh? Dia datang, aku melihatnya lewat saat berganti pakaian," ucap Tayuya.

Sakura hanya menanggapinya dengan anggukan dan langsung berlari menuju arah kursi cadangan. Mengabaikan teriakan pelatih _cheer_-nya yang memanggil ia dan Tayuya untuk melakukan brifing.

.

.

"Sasuke," sapa Sakura saat ia sampai di tempat tujuannya. Sasuke melihat pelatih Asuma dan beberapa pemain cadangan lainnya duduk di sana.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri. "Sakura? Duduklah," jawab Sasuke tanpa bisa menghilangkan nada gugupnya.

Ayolah, berhari-hari tidak bertemu dengan gadis semanis permen karet ini, membuat Sasuke salang tingkah dan tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Padahal, selama perjalanannya menuju sekolah, otaknya terkontaminasi pikiran-pikiran liar. Seperti langsung memeluknya erat, menciumnya dan... yah, lupakan!

Sakura tersenyum singkat kepada Asuma dan pemain lain yang melihatnya dengan penuh selidik. Kemudian ia duduk di samping Sasuke. Masih ada waktu sepuluh menit lagi sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Jadi, tidak ada salahnya 'kan jika ia mengobrol sebentar bersama Sasuke.

"Kau sudah sembuh?" tanya Sakura.

"Seperti yang kau lihat," jawab Sasuke disertai dengan seringaian khasnya.

Sakura menatapnya tajam. Mengamati Sasuke dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Benar-benar memprihatinkan. Tapi, rasanya Sakura ingin sekali memakai sweater milik Sasuke itu. Dingin sekali mengenakan kostumnya yang minim dengan udara seperti ini. Salahkan pelatihnya yang memaksa mereka mengenakan kostum musim panas, katanya agar para pemain lebih bersemangat. Lalu, ia mendekatkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke dan menyentuh dahi Sasuke dengan telapak tangannya.

"Suhu tubuhmu masih panas, bodoh! Kenapa nekat datang ke sini? Kau tidak ikut pertandingan 'kan?"

"Aku ikut pertandingan tentu saja, tapi di babak ke dua. Aku tidak selemah yang kau kira. Dan... kau tahu Sakura? Aku merindukanmu," jawab Sasuke santai. _Onyx_-nya yang berkilat itu menatap Sakura dalam. Sementara bibirnya yang sensual tersenyum padanya.

Senyum itu.

Sakura tidak bisa mengartikan apa maksud dari senyuman Sasuke padanya. Sebenarnya bagaimana perasaan laki-laki yang percaya dirinya selangit itu? Terkadang, Sakura merasakan bahwa Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya. Namun, ada saat-saat di mana Sasuke seperti mempermainkannya.

Sakura hanya bisa terpaku menatap Sasuke, sampai tangan Sasuke terulur meraih pipinya dan mendaratkan kecupan kecil di sana.

"Pelatihmu menyusulmu, Sakura, pergilah. Aku tidak sabar ingin melihat tubuh _sexy_-mu berlenggak-lenggok melakukan gerakan _cheerleading,_ dan meneriaki namaku,_"_ bisik Sasuke halus di telinganya.

"APA? Sialan, kau! Sebaiknya kau diam saja di rumah!" belum sempat Sakura mendaratkan tangannya untuk meninju bahu Sasuke, pelatih _cheerleder_ datang menghampiri mereka dan menarik lengan Sakura dengan kesal. Sasuke bahkan sempat terkekeh mendengar Sakura mengaduh karena kuku tajam pelatihnya itu menggores kulit mulusnya.

"Sakura itu sedang marah-marah pun masih terlihat cantik, ya? Kau pasti sangat mencintainya," komentar Sai―rekan timnya yang kini duduk di bangku cadangan.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk. "Tentu, aku tidak bisa hidup tanpanya. Aku mencintainya."

_Eh? Apa aku benar-benar mengatakan bahwa aku mencintainya? Kurasa demamku membuatku melantur._

.

.

Pertandingan sudah sampai pada akhir babak ke dua dan sudah memasuki _additional time_ selama tiga menit. Skor yang terpampang di papan belum menunjukan perubahan sejak babak pertama, masih 0-0. Lapangan yang mulai ditetesi rintik-rintik hujan pun tidak membuat suasana di lapangan menjadi sepi. Para suporter masih bersorak-sorai, beberapa di antarnya sibuk berdoa untuk kemenangan tim jagoannya. Sakura dan tim _cheerleder_ pun berteduh seraya merapalkan doa, berharap ada keajaiban yang terjadi di menit-menit terakhir. Fokus matanya tidak pernah luput dari sesosok laki-laki bernomor punggung 28, ia begitu mengkhawatirkan keadaan laki-laki itu. Demamnya, bagaimana jika tiba-tiba tubuhnya tumbang? Oh, Sakura tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Di tengah lapangan, Sasori menggiring bola hasil operan dari Gaara. Kemudian ia mengopernya kembali kepada Kiba yang ada di depannya. Salah satu pemain lawan menghadangnya dari samping dan membuat langkah laki-laki penggila anjing itu terhenti. Namun, di saat yang genting itu Sai melintas dan memberinya kode kepada Kiba untuk memberikan operan kepadanya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Kiba mengoper bolanya. Dengan cepat, Sai berlari ketika di hadapannya kosong tidak ada hadangan dari tim lawan. Tadinya Sai akan melakukan tendangan dan mencetak gol ke gawang lawan sendirian. Namun, keadaan tidak memungkinkan, karena lagi-lagi di garis depan tim lawan kembali menghadang. Sai mengedarkan pandangannya, mencari timnya yang bebas. Dan ia tersenyum lebar saat melihat Sasuke yang berlari ke arah depan. Sai akhirnya memberi operan itu kepada Sasuke.

Sasuke menerima operan Sai dengan mulus. Menggiring bola itu dengan gerakannya yang lincah. Berlari lebih dekat ke arah gawang, melewati beberapa penghadang, _slidding teckle_ yang dilakukan oleh _beck _lawan dan menendang keras bola ke arah gawang.

GOOOOL!

Sasuke berhasil mencetak gol di detik-detik terakhir. Bersamaan dengan itu, peluit panjang tanda pertandingan selesai pun berbunyi. Serentak euporia kemenangan terdengar begitu meriah. Mengalahkan suara gemuruh hujan dan kilat yang saling bersahutan. Sementara tim lawan tampak kecewa dan tertunduk lesu. Wajah mereka sedih, namun menerima kekalahan mereka dengan lapang dada.

Tidak mau ketinggalan moment mengembirakan itu, anggota tim cheerleader, para guru dan Sakura berlari ke tengah lapangan untuk menghampiri para jagoan mereka. Sakura pun langsung menghampiri Sasuke. Tidak mempedulikan hujan yang membuat tubuhnya basah kuyub. Sementara Sasuke tersenyum padanya dan memeluk pinggang Sakura dengan erat.

"Kau menang," bisik Sakura. Ia sedikit berjinjit untuk menempelkan dahi mereka. Sementara tangannya melingkar di leher Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus dan menyeringai. "Maaf, tapi tidak ada kalah dalam kamusku."

Sakura terkikik geli. "Karena kau sudah menang, aku akan memberikan hadiah untukmu. Kau mau apa?" tanyanya.

Sasuke semakin melebarkan seringaiannya. "Cium aku, Nona Haruno," ujar Sasuke yang kini mulai menundukan kepalanya.

Dari jarak sedekat itu, Sasuke bisa merasakan detak jantung Sakura yang berpacu dengan cepat. Tubuh Sakura yang hangat. Poni lembutnya yang menggelitik, juga manik _emerald_-nya yang membuat ia hanyut. Sakura yang akhir-akhir ini mengacaukan sistem kerja otaknya. Sasuke semakin mempererat pelukannya. Debaran hatinya yang selalu muncul tatkala melihat Sakura semakin nyata. Dulu, saat mereka pertama kali bertemu, mungkin hanya rasa penasaran dan keinginan untuk menaklukan gadis ini. Namun, sekarang rasa itu berubah. Sasuke ingin memiliki Sakura sepenuhnya. Seperti saat ini, merasakan dunia hanya milik berdua.

"Kau benar-benar ingin aku menciummu di tengah lapangan dengan banyak pasang mata yang memandang, eh?" lirih Sakura dengan suara kecil.

"_Hn."_

Sakura mengangguk dalam diam. Meresapi rasa hangat yang menjalari tubuhnya. Padahal hujan begitu deras, namun ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kedinginan. Ajaib. Aroma tubuh Sasuke yang menyeruak masuk melalui rongga hidungnya pun semakin membuatnya nyaman, tenang, dan tidak ingin melepaskan pelukannya.

"Jika ini bisa membuatmu bertekuk lutut di hadapanku. Dengan senang hati, aku... ."

Sasuke membungkam bibir Sakura dengan bibirnya sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mengulum bibir tipis Sakura lembut yang dibalas dengan balasan serupa oleh Sakura. Ciuman panjang di tengah-tengah lapangan dengan banyak pasang mata, ciuman di tengah hujan yang membuat Sasuke mengambil keputusan paling berat di hidupnya; ia akan menyerah. Ia akan membiarkan perasaannya terhadap Sakura, tidak akan membohongi dirinya sendiri. Ia tidak akan melepaskan Sakura untuk siapapun.

Dan sebelum Gaara menghampiri ke duanya dengan muka memerah. Sasuke lebih dulu menarik Sakura, berlari menjauhi lapangan sepakbola dan membawanya melesat pergi bersama mobil Audi kesayangannya.

"Cih, mereka kabur?" gumam Gaara frustasi.

"Hahaha... sangat keren, ini kejadian yang langka, untung aku sudah mengabadikannya," sahut Naruto yang muncul dengan payung berwarna oranye disertai cengiran khasnya.

Sasori terkekeh dan menepuk bahu Gaara. "Pasti sepupumu akan menjadi _hot news _besok."

Gaara menatapnya tajam tidak percaya bahwa Sasori sekarang memperlihatkan gelagat mendukung si bocah tengil itu untuk merebut sepupunya.

"Sudahlah Gaara-_kun, _kau sendiri juga tahu 'kan? Sasuke tidak memperlakukan Sakura dengan buruk," timpal Tayuya.

Gaara hanya mendesah seraya menarik tubuh Tayuya menjauh dari tengah lapangan untuk segera mengganti pakaian mereka yang basah.

.

.

"_Nice job_, Kapten," cibir Sakura.

"_Hn_?" Sasuke hanya merespon seadanya, tanpa mengalihkan atensi dari jalanan. Dengan tenang ia mengemudikan mobilnya.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan bosan dan menghela napas lelah. "Kita bahkan tidak menganti pakaian dulu. Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Demammu bisa semakin parah."

Sasuke tersenyum mendengar celotehan Sakura yang tersirat nada kekhawatiran. "Aku sudah sembuh. Tiba-tiba saja demamku hilang, mungkin karena berciuman denganmu," gurauan Sasuke membuat Sakura semakin kesal, sungguh. "Aku sudah bilang belum? Kau sangat cantik dalam keadaan seperti itu. Tapi sayang bukan hanya aku yang melihatnya," sambung Sasuke datar.

"Kau cemburu, eh? Kita hanya sepasang kekasih pura-pura. Kau tidak lupa jika kita sedang dalam sebuah permain?" balas Sakura dengan santai.

Sementara Sasuke menegang di kursi kemudinya. Ia menatap Sakura dengan tajam. "Kau benar, kita memang berpura-pura. Aku tidak pantas cemburu, maafkan aku. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau menjadi korban dari orang-orang berengsek yang ingin mencicipi tubuhmu seperti Kabuto lagi―" Sasuke menutup mulutnya saat ia menyadari kesalahan yang diucapkannya.

_Bodoh! Apa yang aku katakan?_

Wajah Sakura memerah, menahan malu. Apakah Sasuke peduli padanya sekarang? Menelusuk lebih jauh pun, Sakura tidak menemukan kebohongan dari laki-laki yang di cap _player_ itu. Sakura menghela napas panjang dan tersenyum. "Terimakasih, kau menghawatirkanku?" tanyanya.

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya secara mendadak, membuat Sakura terkejut dan berteriak. Setelah meminta maaf atas kecerobohannya, Sasuke menepikan mobilnya di pinggir jalan.

"Kenapa berhenti?" tanya Sakura bingung.

Sasuke mengusap tengkuknya dan terlihat gusar. "Aku ingin bicara padamu," katanya.

"Bukankah sejak tadi kita bicara?"

"Yah, tapi ini hal penting dan serius. Mungkin pembicaraan yang akan panjang. Jadi kuharap kau tidak menyelaku selama aku berbicara," Sasuke menatap Sakura dengan cemas, sesekali bola matanya bergerak ke sana-sini, lalu ia menggigit bibir bawahnya seraya menatap ke bawah.

"Apa?" Sakura bertanya-tanya, memikirkan semua hal yang mungkin akan keluar dari mulut Sasuke. Apa hal penting yang bisa membuat Sasuke terlihat bimbang dan gelisah seperti ini? Sasuke tampak seperti anak TK yang sedang dihukum oleh gurunya.

Namun, sekeras apapun Sakura berpikir. Ia tidak mendapatkan titik terang. Yang tidak ia sadari, perkataan Sasuke itu mampu membuatnya terkena serangan jantung mendadak dan kesulitan bernapas.

.

.

Sasuke menarik napas dalam dan menghembuskannya pelan. Ini dia. Sasuke tidak percaya saat ini akan tiba juga. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa perasaannya akan meledak-ledak seperti ini. Sasuke bahkan berpikir ia akan mati tanpa Sakura. Memang, ia mengenal Sakura dalam waktu yang singkat. Tapi, dalam waktu yang singkat itu, Sakura mampu mengenalkannya pada perasaan abstrak yang semula tidak ia percayai, perasaan hangat yang menjalar hingga sel-sel darahnya. Sakura adalah alasannya untuk bangun pagi dan menyeret dirinya ke sekolah setiap hari, alasannya untuk berusaha keras dalam segala hal, pekerjaan sekolah, kehidupan sosialnya, sepak bola... Sakura layaknya matahari, bulan, dan bintang-bintang yang berpijar di galaksi itu mengingatkannya pada manik _emerald_ Sakura yang selalu berbinar-binar. Sungguh, segala yang melekat pada diri Sakura begitu membuatnya terpesona.

Dan dapat ditarik kesimpulan bahwa Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta. Ya, Sasuke jatuh cinta untuk pertama kalinya.

"Sasuke?" Sakura menatap Sasuke dengan aneh, sementara Sasuke mengerjap dan menelan salivanya yang terasa mengering.

"A-Aku... pertama aku ingin minta maaf karena sudah membawamu ke dalam permainan konyol ini. Dan kedua... aku, aku mencintaimu. Aku benar-benar takut kehilanganmu. Kau segalanya bagiku. Kau mungkin berpikir jika aku berbohong, tapi sungguh, Sakura. Aku sungguh-sungguh. Kau selalu meracuni pikiranku, bayanganmu selalu mengusiku, pagi, siang, malam, aku selalu memikirkanmu. Aku mencintaimu, aku kalah," Sasuke mengatakannya dalam satu tarikan napas. Akhirnya ia mengatakan hal yang mengganjal di hatinya beberapa hari ini. Rasanya begitu lega dan sedikit was-was.

Sementara di sampingnya, Sakura tercekat.

Sasuke mencintai Sakura? _Player_ itu jatuh cinta? Dilihat dari gelagatnya, Sasuke memang sungguh-sungguh dan tidak berbohong. Sasuke bahkan tidak memberi Sakura yang sedang terpaku kesempatan untuk menjawab. Karena ia mencium Sakura. Sakura memejamkan matanya dan membalas ciuman Sasuke. Membalas ciuman panas Sasuke dengan hati yang berkecamuk. Rasanya semuanya begitu benar dan ia haruslah bahagia. Namun, entah kenapa ia menjadi ragu. Pertanyaannya adalah, apa Sasuke benar-benar mencintainya? Jika Sakura, jangan ditanya lagi. Gadis itu benar-benar mencintai Sasuke dan sudah kalah sejak awal. Seharusnya Sakura yang kalah, tapi ia tidak mau membiarkan Sasuke menang tanpa memberinya sebuah pelajaran.

Sakura tersenyum di sela-sela ciumannya.

_Aku harus mencari tahu dulu. Jika Sasuke benar-benar mencintaiku, dia akan mengatakannya setiap hari, meneleponku setiap hari, dan bersikap baik kepadaku. Ya, aku tidak akan memberinya jawaban sebelum semuanya jelas._

.

.

Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya begitu Sasuke pulang setelah mengantarnya. Membersihkan tubuhnya yang lengket karena air hujan dan merebahkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur nyamannya.

"Sakura? Ada apa?" tanya Gaara yang tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan duduk di samping Sakura. Tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Sakura yang tampak kosong.

Sakura menatap Gaara dan menghela napas. "Uchiha Sasuke jatuh cinta padaku," ujar Sakura santai.

"Dia apa?" Gaara terkejut dan bangkit dari duduknya.

Sakura memutar matanya dan duduk. "Tidak ada siaran ulang. Kau mau membantuku untuk mencari tahu apakah dia benar-benar mencintaiku atau tidak? Kurasa aku menang, Gaara, tapi aku ragu," jawab Sakura.

"Tidak ada yang menang, aku tahu kau juga mencintainya. Aku akan membantumu, tapi jika kutemukan dia tidak serius denganmu. Kau harus berhenti mencintainya, kau mengerti?" jelas Gaara dengan nada dingin.

Setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Gaara pun ke luar dari kamar Sakura. Meninggalkan Sakura yang semakin gelisah.

"Sasuke... andai saja kau bukan seorang _player. _Aku pasti akan sangat memercayaimu dan menerima pengakuanmu."

.

.

**To be continued**

* * *

AN: Moshi-moshi minna, maaf untuk apdetan yang lamaaa ini. Dan review yang belum sempat saya balas. Terlalu sibuk dengan kelulusan saya dikampus hehe *sok-sokan* alhamdulillah akhirnya saya lulus juga dan tinggal menunggu wisudaaaa *abaikan curcol ini*. semoga masih ada yang ngikutin ff ini yaaa? *ngarep* dan maaf untuk typoo yang bertebaran serta EYD yang tidak baik -_-"

akhir kata, mind to RnR?

salam hangat,

Yara Aresha.


	10. Chapter Nine

**Let's Start The Game**

* * *

**Genre: **Romance

**Rated: **T+

**Warning: **AU**, **overOOC, Typoo's, pasaran, DLDR, EYD berantakan, DLDR!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto

Let's Start The Game©Yara Aresha

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

Musim panas sudah benar-benar berakhir. Kini giliran musim gugur yang mulai memperlihatkan ronanya, mengubah warna dedaunan yang semula hijau menjadi kuning keemasan, atau kuning kemerahan, untuk kemudian berguguran satu per satu. Menjelang sore hari, udara pun menjadi jauh lebih dingin dari musim sebelumnya, bahkan hujan pun seringkali turun. Cuaca seperti ini membuat beberapa warga Kota Tokyo enggan untuk sekedar beranjak. Tidak sedikit dari mereka yang memilih cepat pulang dan segera bergumul dengan selimut tebalnya. Namun, keadaan demikian tidak lantas membuat aktivitas kota Tokyo terhenti begitu saja, buktinya pusat kota itu masih ramai dengan hiruk-pikuk dan lalu-lalang orang-orang yang sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

Seperti Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih bertahan di dalam kelas mereka, padahal sekolah sudah berakhir satu jam yang lalu. Pintu-pintu kelas yang lain sudah tertutup rapat. Guru dan karyawan sekolah pun sudah pulang. di sana hanya ada mereka berdua. Sebenarnya mereka ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tapi, berhubung hari ini jadwal mereka berdua untuk melaksanakan piket kebersihan, mau tak mau mereka harus tetap tinggal di kelas sampai ruangan itu bersih. Piket yang seharusnya bisa cepat selesai hari ini memakan waktu lama. Hari ini benar-benar hari sial untuk mereka, karena teman-teman anggota piket mereka yang lain memilih untuk pulang. Bukannya membuat pekerjaan jadi ringan, semuanya malah jadi merepotkan. Awalnya, Sasuke juga ingin kabur dari tugasnya. Namun, tentu saja ia tidak tega membiarkan Sakura sendirian membersihkan kelas mereka yang luas itu.

Kini setelah Sasuke dan Sakura selesai membersihkan ruangan kelas. Mereka saling duduk berdampingan di kursi yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Mereka terjebak hujan deras. Tidak bisa pulang karena tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membawa payung. Bahkan Sasuke menggerutu dalam hati, mengakui betapa bodoh dirinya yang tidak membawa kendaraan hari ini. Jika saja ia membawa mobil kesayangannya, pastilah ia dan Sakura sudah sampai di rumah.

Ada yang aneh di antara keduanya jika diperhatikan secara seksama. Mereka duduk berdampingan tetapi tidak saling bicara. Entah apa yang mereka berdua pikirkan. Keduanya menjadi canggung dan aneh sejak hari di mana Sasuke memutuskan menyerah dengan permainan yang dibuatnya sendiri. Sudah hampir satu minggu mereka berdua diam sepanjang hari, hanya ada sapaan kecil dan saling melemparkan senyum, tidak ada candaan-candaan atau argumen-argumen yang seringkali mereka debatkan jika sedang berdua. Mereka seperti saling menahan diri. Kesal dengan keadaan yang menyiksanya dan seakan membunuhnya secara perlahan ini, Sasuke mengembuskan napasnya dengan kasar. Kemudian ditolehkan kepalanya ke arah samping kirinya untuk memandangi wajah Sakura―yang sedang terhipnotis oleh tetesan ari hujan di balik jendela kelasnya―dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Sesekali Sakura terlihat menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya.

"Kau harusnya menggunakan jaketmu dengan benar, Sakura," ujar Sasuke pelan, namun cukup membuat Sakura menoleh kepadanya. Lalu dengan cekatan, Sasuke merapikan topi rajut yang Sakura pakai dan menarik resleting jaket Sakura sampai ke leher. Ia tersenyum lembut. "Ini akan membuatmu lebih hangat," lanjutnya.

Sakura mengembuskan napas panjang dan menggigit bibir bawahnya. Berusaha meredakan perasaan menggebu-gebu di dadanya. Sikap Sasuke belakangan ini selalu membuatnya gelisah. Hatinya bergetar hebat. Sentuhan-sentuhan kecil dari Sasuke pun entah kenapa mampu membuat darahnya berdesir tak karuan, lebih dahsyat dari sentuhan-sentuhan sebelumnya. Semuanya terasa berubah sejak Sasuke mengatakan cinta padanya. Sasuke selalu memberinya perhatian yang berlebih. Entah itu sungguhan atau ada sesuatu di balik semuanya. Sakura masih saja meragu. Tapi, jika Sasuke hanya berniat mempermainkan perasaannya, ia tidak akan bertindak seperti ini, bukan?

Mengabaikan segala asumsi-asumsi negatifnya, Sakura tersenyum tipis dan kembali mengalihkan atensinya ke arah jendela setelah mengucapkan terima kasih kepada Sasuke. Sakura tidak ingin berlama-lama menatap manik hitam kelam milik Sasuke yang seakan menusuknya, melihat hujan di balik jendela jauh lebih membuatnya nyaman atau aman? Setidaknya itu bisa membuat debaran di dadanya mereda. Sungguh, Sakura tidak ingin terkena serangan jantung dan mati muda hanya karena menatap laki-laki tampan di sampingnya itu.

Selang beberapa saat, fokus mata Sakura masih mengamati objek pandang yang ada di balik jendela. Lengkungan bibirnya semakin lebar tatkala rintik-rintik hujan membuat kaca jendela kelasnya berembun, membuatnya gemas untuk sekedar memainkan jemarinya merangkai beberapa deretan huruf di sana. Sementara Sasuke yang merasa terabaikan hanya menopang dagunya dan sesekali menggerutu tidak jelas.

"Sasuke, bagaimana jika kita pulang sekarang saja?" ujar Sakura ragu setelah jeda tercipta di antara mereka sejenak seraya menatap Sasuke dengan gelisah.

Sakura cemas melihat langit semakin menggelap, takut jika petir akan datang menyapa. Sepertinya hujan juga tidak menunjukan tanda-tanda akan cepat berhenti. Hujan memang bukan masalah besar bagi Sakura. Ia suka hujan, seperti kecintaannya pada _cheerleading_. Tidak ada yang lebih menenangkan dan menentramkan jika dibandingkan dengan bau hujan yang menyentuh tanah. Denting tetes air hujan yang jatuh ke atas atap merupakan sebuah harmonisasi indah baginya. Namun, ada satu hal yang sangat dibencinya saat hujan turun. Langit yang menggelap itu memberikan kesan mengerikan untuknya. Terlebih suara petir yang menggelegar terdengar begitu horor di telinganya. Sejak kecil Sakura pengidap _astraphobia, _ia memiliki ketakutan yang besar terhadap petir.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi memerhatikan Sakura secara diam-diam itu mengerjap. Bukannya tidak mau meng-iya-kan usulan Sakura untuk segera pulang. Namun, jarak sekolah mereka menuju stasiun terdekat tidaklah dekat. Mereka pastilah akan basah kuyub terkena guyuran hujan. Dan Sasuke tidak ingin jika Sakura jatuh sakit.

"Kau yakin? Hujannya masih deras, Sakura," balas Sasuke.

Sakura bersikeras tetap ingin pulang. Semakin menunggu hujan mereda, ia takut petir akan segera muncul. Setidaknya jika di rumah ia bisa meredam suara petir itu di balik selimut atau bantalnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, Sakura panik saat ini. Otaknya tidak bisa berpikir jernih dalam keadaan seperti ini. Satu-satunya yang ada dalam pikirannya sekarang hanyalah segera meninggalkan sekolah, bagaimanapun caranya, basah-basahan sekalipun. Terserang demam juga tidak masalah baginya.

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku pulang duluan saja," ujar Sakura.

Sasuke mempertimbangkan, ia menghela napas pasrah ketika manik _emerald _Sakura sudah tampak berkaca-kaca. "Tunggu. Aku tidak mengijinkanmu pulang sendirian. Aku akan mengantarmu pulang," balas Sasuke.

Tanpa membuang waktu, mereka meninggalkan gedung sekolah megah mereka. Menyusuri jalanan beraspal, melintasi kompleks tempat tinggal penduduk yang jaraknya tidak jauh dari gedung sekolah mereka, juga sungai kecil, dan pepohonan yang rindang di tiap sudut jalan. Tinggal dua buah belokan lagi untuk sampai di stasiun. Tas sekolah mereka digunakan sebagai pelindung kepala. Hujan semakin turun dengan deras, jaket dan tas sekolah tidak mampu menghalau terpaan hujan. Dalam sekejab mereka berdua sudah basah kuyub.

Langkah mereka mulai terseok-seok karena jalanan yang semakin licin. Sasuke melirik Sakura yang sedikit menggigil. Ingin rasanya ia merangkul tubuh Sakura dan merapatkannya ketubuhnya. Dan ia melakukannya, sebelah tangan Sasuke merangkul pinggang Sakura lalu menariknya merapat. Sakura tidak menolak, dibiarkannya Sasuke berbuat begitu. Sementara Sasuke mengernyit saat merasakan tubuh Sakura yang sangat dingin.

"Sakura? Kau kedinginan?" tanya Sasuke setengah berbisik.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, membuat Sasuke iba melihatnya.

"Kita berteduh saja dulu," kata Sasuke seraya matanya menyapu sekeliling mencari-cari tempat yang bisa dipakai untuk berteduh.

"Ya, di mana?" tanya Sakura dengan suara bergetar karena tubuhnya yang gemetar.

Sasuke gusar, sejauh matanya memandang, tidak dilihatnya ada tempat berteduh. Ia melirik Sakura, memastikan keadaannya agar tetap baik-baik saja. Bibir Sakura yang biasanya berwarna merah muda alami, kini terlihat sedikit membiru dan bergetar. Tubuhnya tampak lebih pucat. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat wajah Sakura sepucat itu, membuatnya semakin khawatir akan keadaan Sakura yang tiba-tiba saja tidak bisa disebut baik.

Kilatan putih terang tiba-tiba saja membelah langit, disertai suara gemuruh, dan disusul dengan suara menggelegar yang memekakan telinga. Membuat mereka berdua terdiam sejenak dan menghentikan langkah mereka. Suara itu mengejutkan Sakura, ia terpekik, lalu dengan gerakan refleks ia memeluk tubuh Sasuke dengan erat. Merapatkan tubuhnya kepada Sasuke, seolah ingin bersembunyi di sana. Genggaman pada tas sekolahnya pun terlepas, sehingga tasnya jatuh begitu saja. Sasuke terhenyak dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Sakura.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau takut petir," ucap Sasuke sambil tersenyum tipis.

Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Ia biarkan hangat tubuhnya menjalar ke tubuh Sakura yang kedinginan. Tadinya mereka memutuskan untuk berteduh di bawah pohon, tapi petir masih saja muncul saling bersahutan, akan bahaya jika mereka berteduh di sana saat petir masih bermunculan. Sementara Sakura membenamkan wajahnya ke dada Sasuke, Sasuke tersenyum geli. Sakura, gadis enerjik, sedikit galak, dan juga keras kepala itu, kini terlihat bagaikan seorang Putri lemah yang membutuhkan perlindungan dari Pangeran berkuda putih.

Cukup lama mereka berdiri―saling berpelukan di bawah guyuran hujan. Tubuh keduanya semakin dingin. Tapi Sasuke merasakan tubuh Sakura jauh lebih dingin darinya. Ia menyentuh pipi Sakura, memegangnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Mata Sakura terpejam, napasnya sedikit terengah, wajahnya masih pucat, dan bibirnya semakin membiru. Sasuke dilanda kepanikan.

"H-Hey, Sakura? Kau dengar aku? Jangan pingsan di sini," ucap Sasuke cemas seraya mengguncang pelan tubuh Sakura yang tidak berdaya.

Ini sungguh jauh di luar dugaan Sasuke. Jika tahu akan menjadi seperti ini, sejak awal ia tidak akan menyetujui usul Sakura untuk pulang tanpa menunggu hujan reda, meskipun mereka berdua akan terjebak lama di sekolah. Itu akan jauh lebih baik daripada ini.

Sakura masih mampu berdiri tegak dan menganggukan kepalanya pelan, namun tubuhnya menggigil hebat sekarang. Sasuke segera merangkul Sakura erat dan membawanya melangkah perlahan. Secepatnya mereka berdua harus sampai di stasiun, atau tempat berteduh. Mungkin keadaan Sakura memang sedang tidak baik. Sehingga ia bisa menjadi selemah ini. Sasuke tidak tega melihatnya, begitu memprihatinkan. Keadaannya jauh lebih buruk dibandingkan dengan keadaannya ketika sakit tempo hari. Sasuke kembali melirik Sakura, entah mengapa terbesit di otaknya untuk mencium bibir Sakura. Ia berharap itu akan membuat Sakura merasa sedikit lebih hangat. Dan keputusannya untuk mencium Sakura bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Sakura tersentak bangun, matanya terbuka lebar saat merasakan ada kehangatan di bibirnya yang menjalar sampai ke ubun-ubun kepalanya...

"Dengar, kau harus tetap sadar. Jika kau takut dengan suara petir itu, tutup telingamu, jangan lihat apapun, aku akan menjadi inderamu untuk sementara. Sekarang kita berlari, semakin cepat semakin bagus. Sebentar lagi kita sampai di stasiun. Aku akan melindungimu, percayalah," Sasuke meyakinkan. Ia bertekad untuk menjaga Sakura apapun yang akan terjadi. Pokoknya, Sakura harus baik-baik saja setelah ini.

Sakura menurut tanpa banyak bicara, ia mengangguk dalam diam. Hatinya lagi-lagi berdebar ketika menerima rasa hangat dari tubuh Sasuke. Tidak bisa berkelit lagi sekarang. Perasaannya untuk Sasuke memang nyata. Sasuke selalu bisa membuatnya tenang dalam keadaan apapun. Sasuke pun merasakan hal yang sama. Perasaannya bukanlah kebohongan belaka. Ia benar-benar mencintai gadis yang kini ada di pelukannya itu. Meskipun membutuhkan waktu untuk membuat Sakura benar-benar yakin kepadanya, ia akan tetap berusaha dan memperjuangkan cintanya. Karena ia yakin, bahwa sebentar lagi Sakura akan memberinya jawaban yang memuaskan. Suara detak jantung yanya berpacu cepatlah bukti bahwa Sakura memiliki sebentuk perasaan kepadanya. Percaya diri? Tapi itu memang kenyataannya.

Mereka berdua pun berlari di tengah gemericik suara hujan yang intensitasnya semakin meningkat. Sasuke masih tetap dalam posisi merangkul Sakura. Sebelah tangannya ikut menyumbat telinga Sakura dengan protektif.

.

.

Setelah sempat berdesak-desakan selama 30 menit di dalam kereta listrik bawah tanah dan mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari beberapa orang yang risih karena tubuh basah mereka, akhirnya mereka berdua sampai di depan pagar rumah bergaya minimalis keluarga Sabaku. Sasuke lega telah berhasil mengantar Sakura sampai ke rumah sepupunya dan bersyukur Sakura tidak pingsan. Mereka berdua kehujanan cukup lama, pastilah tubuh Sakura tidak sehat sekarang. Anehnya, Sasuke sama sekali merasa tubuhnya sehat-sehat saja.

"Masuklah, hangatkan tubuhmu. Besok sebaiknya jangan masuk sekolah dulu jika badanmu masih lemas. Tapi, jika kau nekad masuk sekolah, aku akan menjemputmu," ujar Sasuke.

Sepasang manik _onyx_ milik Sasuke mengamati Sakura dengan lekat. Tatapannya begitu sulit untuk dijabarkan. Membuat Sakura sulit untuk mengembuskan napasnya barang sejenak. Kalimat-kalimat yang dilontarkan Sasuke terasa seperti menghujam jantungnya. Begitu tenang dan penuh nada perhatian. Sakura menyukai cara bicara Sasuke yang seperti ini, jauh lebih menghanyutkan jika dibandingkan dengan Sasuke yang tengil dan penuh dengan pikiran mesum.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura," ucap Sasuke akhirnya. "Aku ingin kau memberiku jawaban sekarang. Apapun itu, aku akan menerimanya..."

Di balik pagar besi itu Sakura terdiam. Sesekali sebelah tangannya mengusap wajahnya yang basah akibat air hujan. Pikirannya menyelami dan mencoba mencerna ucapan Sasuke. Sepertinya tidak ada lagi yang perlu diragukan dari Sasuke. Tidak perlu mencari-cari bukti bahwa perasaan Sasuke memang nyata untuknya. Karena cinta itu tidak bisa didefinisikan, tidak bersyarat, tidak pernah berbohong, dan hanya bisa dirasakan dengan hati. Kini, Sakura bisa merasakan semua itu. Sasuke mencintainya, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya sejenak. Menarik napas dalam-dalam lalu mengembuskannya perlahan. Membuka kelopak matanya dengan mantap, membuka pagar besi yang semula telah tertutup dan terkunci. Dengan gerakan _slow motion_ ia rengkuh tubuh jangkung Sasuke. Sedikit berjinjit, dengan kedua tangannya yang ia gantungkan di leher Sasuke, lalu mengecup pipi Sasuke.

"Aku mencintaimu," tubuh Sasuke menegang ketika sebuah bisikan lembut itu melesak masuk ke dalam indera pendengarannya. "Aku mencintaimu, Sasuke," ulang suara itu. Membuat perasaan Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menghangat.

"Aku juga, aku sangat mencintaimu," Sasuke merunduk, lalu bibir dinginnya bersentuhan dengan milik Sakura. Sekali lagi, keduanya saling berbagi kehangatan di tengah guyuran hujan. Ciuman panjang yang begitu terasa jauh menggairahkan dengan ciuman mereka sebelumnya.

.

.

Setelah mandi dan menyantap menu makan malamnya, kini Sasuke tengah menyamankan tubuhnya pada sofa kecil di sudut ruangan yang ada di dalam kamarnya. Sesekali disesapnya teh hangat dengan ekstra madu dan jeruk nipis buatan sang ibu (Mikoto yang begitu terkejut melihat Sasuke pulang dengan keadaan basah kuyub langsung saja membuatkannya ramuan-ramuan agar anak bungsunya itu tidak jatuh sakit kembali, memang agak berlebihan, tapi Sasuke selalu mencintai sifat protektif ibunya itu). Bibirnya tersenyum mengingat kejadian beberapa saat yang lalu. Rasa bahagia begitu kentara ketika cintanya terbalaskan. Tidak pernah ia bayangkan jika jatuh cinta sebegitu menyenangkannya seperti ini, ia sedikit menyesali mengapa Tuhan baru sekarang mempertemukannya dengan Sakura. Mengapa tidak sejak dulu saja? Sehingga, ia tidak harus menjadi seorang _player _yang menyebalkan. Ah, tapi mungkin ini cara Tuhan. Jadi, semuanya patut disyukuri. Sasuke berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahannya, dan akan berusaha untuk membenahi dirinya agar jauh lebih baik dari sebelumnya.

Senyuman Sasuke semakin melebar. Mengingat kalimat terakhir Sakura sebelum gadis itu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"_Aku mau jadi kekasihmu, dengan dua syarat. Never leave me. Love me forever."_

Dua syarat itu...

Tentu saja Sasuke bisa melakukannya. Mencintai Sakura tidak akan pernah ada habisnya, dan bagaimana bisa ia meninggalkan Sakura? Jika sehari saja tidak melihat gadis itu rasanya seperti kehilangan separuh jiwanya. Bahkan setiap mimpinya pun selalu menghadirkan sesosok gadis berambut merah muda yang tersenyum manis kepadanya. Sakura benar-benar sudah meracuni seluruh sel tubuh dan jaringan otaknya. Lantas, masih beranikah ia meninggalkanya? Tentu tidak, itu sama halnya dengan bunuh diri. Terdengar berlebihan memang, tapi begitulah adanya. Cinta mampu meruntuhkan logika dan akal sehat sekalipun.

Uchiha Sasuke tanpa Haruno Sakura, seperti bumi tanpa adanya sebuah kehidupan. Gersang dan hampa.

"_Otouto_, kau sudah gila? Senyumanmu mengerikan sekali," suara yang terdengar sumbang di telinga Sasuke itu membuat lamunannya buyar.

Tidak suka dengan interupsi dari sang kakak tercinta, Sasuke melemparkan tatapan mematikan padanya, seakan mengatakan kalimat cepat-pergi-dasar-pengganggu. Namun, Itachi tampaknya tidak terpengaruh dan malah semakin mendekati dirinya, bahkan mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Kalau melihat dari gelagatmu, sepertinya ada kabar baik. Kau jauh lebih segar dari minggu lalu, aura gelap yang berkumpul di belakang tubuhmu juga menghilang," ucap Itachi dengan tampang inosennya seraya menatap langit-langit kamar Sasuke tidak lupa dengan senyuman jahilnya.

Sasuke yang sebelumnya duduk bersandar kini menegakkan tubuhnya. Keningnya mengerut. "Apa? Aura gelap katamu?"

"Iya, aura gelapmu itu terlihat jelas sampai tadi pagi loh," kekeh Itachi, masih tidak mengalihkan tatapannya kepada Sasuke.

Malas meladeni kakaknya itu, Sasuke beranjak dari sofa dan ikut mengempaskan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur. Bersampingan dengan Itachi yang tampak kebingungan. Tumben adiknya mau tidur satu ranjang dengannya. Biasanya ia akan langsung menarik, bahkan mendorong tubuh Itachi dan marah-marah tidak jelas. Tapi, sekarang Sasuke tenang-tenang saja. Terserang demam cinta memang sangat mengerikan. Bisa membuat siapapun jauh dari kata normal.

Itachi melirik Sasuke yang kebetulan juga tengah meliriknya dengan seringaian. Oh, seringai itu membuat Itachi bergidik.

"K-Kau kenapa, _Otouto_? Kau masih normal 'kan?" ucapan Itachi segera memancing reaksi Sasuke.

Masih dengan posisi berbaring, Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan. Seringaiannya hilang. "Tentu saja aku masih normal!" bantah Sasuke dengan suara yang agak tinggi.

"Kalau kau masih normal, kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri, lalu menyeringai, dan tidur di sampingku?" ledek Itachi.

Ingin rasanya memberi hadiah sebuah jitakan di kepala Itachi. Namun sayang, kakaknya berhasil menghindar dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamar Sasuke.

"Aku hanya sedang senang, itu saja," ucap Sasuke.

"Apa yang membuatmu senang? Pernyataan cintamu diterima oleh Sakura? Ah, akhirnya Sakura-_chan_ jadi adik iparku juga. Ingat, jangan berganti-ganti pacar seperti sebelumnya. Itu bukan suatu hal yang patut dibanggakan. Kau tahu 'kan Sasuke?" oceh Itachi.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia selalu panas dengan nasehat-nasehat Itachi. Tapi kali ini memang Itachi ada benarnya juga. Ia sudah menyesali perilakunya di masa lalu yang menyebalkan. Mempermainkan perasaan seseorang bukanlah hal yang patut dibanggakan.

"Akan kuusahakan. Aku berganti-ganti pacar bukannya sengaja. Jangan salahkan aku jika begitu banyak gadis yang tertarik padaku. Kasihan mereka jika kutolak, bukan? Anggap saja aku begitu karena memang belum menemukan yang cocok," sahut Sasuke.

Itachi mencibir. "Dasar _playboy. _Jangan memakai alasan apapun untuk membenarkan sifat burukmu itu!"

Kali ini Sasuke tidak menyahut lagi. Ia menghela napas panjang dan tertawa terbahak-bahak. Lagi-lagi, Itachi meragukan kenormalan Sasuke.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Sakura terbangun dengan tubuh yang jauh lebih segar. Ia bersyukur, akibat hujan kemarin tidak membuatnya jatuh sakit. Kini Sakura sedang asyik membaca sebuah buku sejarah di perpustakaan sekolah. Namun kegiatannya terinterupsi ketika tiba-tiba seorang gadis tidak dikenalinya sudah duduk di sampingnya dan menatapnya dengan sengit.

Sakura menoleh kepadanya. "Apa?" Sakura mendengus. Kesal karena kegiatannya terganggu.

Belum sempat Sakura bereaksi lagi, gadis itu dengan lancang telah melayangkan sebuah tamparan yang cukup keras di pipi kanan Sakura. Membuat Sakura terbelalak dan memegangi pipinya yang panas.

"Apa masalahmu?" teriak Sakura, tidak peduli bahwa dirinya kini sedang ada di perpustakaan dan tidak boleh berisik.

Langsung saja, beberapa pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. Berdecak sebal.

"Kau merebut Sasuke-_kun_ dariku!" balas gadis berambut pirang itu sedikit berbisik. Sakura tahu sekarang, gadis itu kalau tidak salah bernama Shion, kelas 2-5. Tayuya pernah menceritakan padanya bahwa Shion sangat tergila-gila pada Sasuke. Ya, hampir semua orang tergila-gila pada Sasuke sih sebenarnya.

"Maaf. Tapi Sasuke sudah memilihku sekarang. Aku tidak merasa merebutnya dari siapapun," Sakura segera menyudahi kegiatan membacanya. Ia bangkit berdiri lalu mengembalikan buku yang dipinjamnya. Tanpa mempedulikan Shion, ia keluar ruang perpustakaan itu. Shion cepat-cepat mengejar langkah Sakura.

"Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke-_kun_ bisa berubah secepat itu, dia bahkan tidak pernah membalas pesanku lagi. Semua karena dirimu, kau pasti sudah menggodanya, iya 'kan?"

Sakura menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik. Lagi-lagi satu tamparan mendarat di pipi mulus Sakura dan meninggalkan ruam berwarna merah. Cukup kesabarannya diuji, Sakura tidak suka perkelahian. Tapi, Shion tampaknya benar-benar memancingnya untuk berkelahi. Dan dengan senang hati, Sakura siap meladeninya. Mereka berdua pun akhirnya berkelahi dengan perkelahian ala perempuan. Saling menampar, menarik rambut satu sama lain, mendorong-dorong tubuh lawan, atau beradu kata-kata cercaan yang tidak pantas untuk didengar dan ditiru.

"Kyaaaa! Kau membuat rambut indahku jelek sepertimu! Dasar gadis gila!" teriakan Shion menggema di sepanjang koridor gedung kelas satu itu.

Sakura berdecak, seraya terus menarik rambut Shion dengan gemas. "Apa kau bilang? Bukankah yang tidak waras itu kau, hah? Datang-datang langsung menamparku, apa namanya kalau bukan gila?!" serunya. Kini rambut diikat kudanya tergerai dan berantakan. Tidak jauh berbeda dengan keadaan Shion.

"Hei, hentikan! Kalian bisa saja dihukum, lagipula apa kalian tidak malu menjadi pusat perhatian orang lain?" ujar seorang laki-laki berkacamata tebal yang tiba-tiba saja datang, memberanikan diri untuk melerai perkelahian Sakura dan Shion.

Sakura dan Shion menghentikan kegiatan mereka sejenak. "Kau mau jadi pahlawan kesiangan, eh? Aku tidak peduli dihukum atau apapun itu, gadis ini benar-benar membuatku muak," balas Sakura seraya melihat sekelilingnya. Ia menelan salivanya dengan cepat. Terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang, banyak sekali yang menonton adegan bak drama ini. Tapi, diam-diam ia bersyukur tidak ada yang dikenalnya dengan baik, karena gedung kelasnya cukup jauh dengan tempatnya sekarang.

"B-Bukan begitu, _Senpai_. Tapi, sebaiknya kalian berdua memberi kami contoh yang baik," balas laki-laki itu sedikit ketakutan.

"Berani sekali menasehati... kyaaa!" Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya karena selanjutnya Shion dengan cekatan telah mencengkram sebelah pahanya. Sehingga ia terguling di lantai. Bagian terburuk adalah kening dan lututnya membentur lantai dengan keras, mengakibatkan darah mulai berceceran. Sakura merasa kepalanya menjadi pusing. Koridor tampak berputar-putar di matanya. Teriakan dari orang-orang di sekitar sana tidak mampu membuat kesadarannya tetap penuh. Sekelilingnya menjadi gelap dan hening. Sementara Shion kini berdiri di samping tubuh Sakura yang terbaring lemah dengan senyum penuh kemenangan.

_Sialan gadis pesolek itu. _

.

.

Ketika Sakura terbangun. Ia merasa kebingungan. Sekujur tubuhnya terasa begitu ngilu dan perih.

"Dia akan baik-baik saja. Kami akan melakukan pemeriksaan lagi lusa, takut-takut jika dia mengalami gegar otak ringan. Sekarang bebatan di kepalanya sudah cukup untuk membuatnya merasa lebih nyaman, ganti bebatannya dua kali sehari, lakukan hal ini sampai satu minggu," suara berat terdengar di telinga Sakura. Pandangannya sedikit kabur. Tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa saja yang ada di ruangan berbau menyengat itu. Satu hal yang disadarinya, ia berada di rumah sakit saat ini.

Sakura memejamkan matanya beberapa detik, lalu membukanya dan mencoba untuk mendapatkan fokus matanya kembali. Berhasil, _emerald_-nya dapat melihat dengan jelas sekarang. Ia dapat melihat seorang dokter pria keluar dari kamar rawatnya, dan Gaara yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Sakura? Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya seraya meraih pergelangan tangan Sakura.

Sakura duduk, dan mengangguk, namun tampaknya ia mengangguk terlalu cepat karena detik berikutnya ia mengerang kesakitan. Kepalanya pusing.

"Jangan banyak bergerak dulu," balas Gaara dengan nada cemas.

Sakura tertawa pelan. "Tidak apa-apa, hanya sedikit pusing."

Gaara menghela napas. "Aku tidak percaya Shion akan membuatmu babak belur seperti ini. Dia pasti iri padamu karena berhasil membuat Sasuke bertekuk lutut," katanya.

"_Yeah, _ternyata tidak semuanya penghuni Konoha _High_ itu _down to earth_, jika kau tahu maksudku," kekeh Sakura.

Gaara ikut terkekeh dan menggelengkan kepalanya. Sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah seringaian. Kemudian, Gaara menyelipkan lengannya di bawah lipatan lutut Sakura dan satunya lagi di bawah punggungnya, mengangkat tubuh Sakura.

"Kita pulang. Sasuke minta maaf karena dia tidak bisa mengantarmu ke rumah sakit, Asuma-_sensei_ melarangnya. Dia hanya mengijinkan aku, katanya lebih baik sepupunya saja yang mengantar. Kau pasti tertawa melihat ekspresi Sasuke, dia benar-benar marah. Shion bisa saja habis di tangannya," oceh Gaara panjang lebar. Sementara Sakura tertawa pelan, membayangkan wajah Sasuke yang memerah karena menahan marah. Sasuke pasti sangat menyesal karena kekasih tersayangnya terluka. Memikirkannya saja mampu membuat wajah Sakura memanas.

Selanjutnya Sakura melingkarkan lengannya ke leher Gaara, memeluknya erat. Ia bersyukur Gaara yang ada di sini sekarang. Bukannya ia tidak mengharapkan kehadiran Sasuke. Tapi, Sakura rasanya sudah lama tidak bermanja-manjaan kepada Gaara seperti ini. Semenjak Gaara sibuk dengan kekasih barunya, dan ia sibuk dengan Sasuke, keduanya jarang mendapatkan _moment_ berdua. Gaara adalah segalanya untuk Sakura. Posisi Gaara di hati Sakura sama pentingnya dengan posisi ibunya dan Sasuke.

Sakura tersenyum geli ketika Gaara dengan susah payah membuka pintu mobil Jaguarnya, sementara Sakura masih berada di dalam gendongannya. "Ayo cepat, aku ingin meringkuk di tempat tidur empukku," ujar Sakura dengan nada suara yang dibuat semanis mungkin.

Gaara mendecih dan memutar bola matanya.

.

.

Di lain tempat. Sasuke berdiri di depan pintu kelasnya. Menajamkan pandangannya mencari objek yang sejak tadi ia tunggu. Seringaiannya muncul saat ia menemukan objeknya.

"Hei, Shion," Sasuke memanggil gadis berwajah cantik yang kini penuh dengan lebam di pipinya.

"Sasuke-_kun_? Maafkan aku, aku..." Shion menundukkan kepalanya seraya memainkan ujung jemarinya dengan resah. Takut jika Sasuke marah saat ini karena perbuatannya kepada Sakura.

"Sebenarnya aku malas berhubungan denganmu lagi, tapi ini terakhir kalinya. Jangan ganggu kehidupanku lagi! Terlebih jangan pernah kau menyentuh Sakura dengan ujung jarimu sekalipun. Jika kau menyakitinya lagi seperti ini, aku tidak akan segan-segan meskipun kau seorang perempuan. Kau paham?" ujar Sasuke penuh dengan penekanan di setiap kalimat yang dilontarkannya.

Shion hanya bisa terdiam dan menahan tangisannya ketika Sasuke berjalan dengan santai melewatinya.

"Sasuke sudah berubah. Dia benar-benar mencintai gadis itu, tidak adakah kesempatan untukku?" gumam Shion dengan lirih sambil menapat dengan tatapan kosong punggung Sasuke yang semakin berjalan menjauh.

Menyerah, Nona?

.

.

**to be continued**

* * *

AN: Hallooo akhirnya ff ini bisa diupdate :') setelah sekian lama. Maaf untuk review yang belum sempat terbalaskan *plak* semoga masih bisa diterima ya ceritanya. Kayanya bakalan ada beberapa chapter lagi sebelum mencapai ending. :'D tapi gak akan panjang-panjang ko chapternya.

Mungkin itu aja yang bisa saya sampaikan sekarang.

Salam hangat.

Yara Aresha


End file.
